


THE FALL OF AN ANGEL

by Essea_aep_Aenye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essea_aep_Aenye/pseuds/Essea_aep_Aenye
Summary: When she met her, she never thought about what it would all be. Years after the return of the woman she could not save marks a new stage in the life of Angela Ziegler.A love story between Angela Ziegler and Amélie LaCroix. A great fanfic that explores not only the history of these two women but also that of the world around them, Overwatch. Action, drama, angust, comfort, suspense and more in this fanfic.My first work, if you like to stay and if not, thanks for the opportunity.<-CONTINUOUS UPDATE->





	1. 1-FROM THE OTHER SIDE

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first work, so i hope you liked it, this is a big one, and was so difficult to me write this cause the english i not my lenguage, i'm learning, so if there are any mistakes, take it easy and pls feel free to let me know

Everything was dark, which was the only thing she knew. Doctor Angela Ziegler, hero, scientist, a symbol for those who need hope.

For many years she was a women with a dream, after losing her parents in a stupid war, she just wanted that, save the people, and she did, she worked hard, she became in the savior that the world needed, and she was good, maybe very good, that is why Overwatch recruited her. She was happy, then more than ever, she was able to help even more people, there were some causalities, she knew that was inevitable, but she had to learn how to live with that. 

The only thing important to her, help the people, at least until she knew the love, not the same kind, this was different, exciting, warm, funny, comfortable and even…… even…..even was dangerous, so harmful, something that should never have happened to her, she though. Something that only brought pain and after…..after that…..the darkness. The only thing she knew, even now. Once again it found her, after losing her parents, after losing Overwatch ten years ago, how could that be possible?. Seems logic, she though, you never can escape from the darkness. Even in the brightest day you can find shadows, you can ignore it, but always be there.

Then suddenly her sight came back, she rubbed her eyes, everything was blurry. She tried to get up but the pain did not let her. 

She saw her surroundings everything had collapsed, there were metal parts, concrete and more everywhere. She could also see the remains of what was once a strike team, for the safety of the base, blood and some body parts watered by the ground. It had been an explosion, no doubt. Who’d say? History repeats itself once more. The smell of blood was intoxicating. She could feel the pain in her chest and stomach as well as the blood that emerged from them, she tried to evaluate her wounds but a sharp pain in the head would not allow her. Minutes that felt like hours, and she just surrendered, maybe this should be like that, she had escaped death so many times and helped others to do it that perhaps some divinity had decided to end her life once and for all.

She accepted it, and lay on the ground waiting for the end, pain, fear, sadness, but everything would end soon, that was her only consolation.

Or so it would have been if it had not been for the sound of footsteps getting closer to where she was, metal boots apparently, maybe some cleaning team, to make sure no one was left alive. and then the fear grew, she knew it, she did not want to die, but why?, it was obvious that no miracle could save her now, so many lives lost and those that would be lost, and she was incapable of doing something. A slight cry escaped from his mouth and the steps stopped. Now they knew that she was there, it was the end, she knew it.

The door, or what was left, opened. Angela simply sat down in her place, if this would be her end, at least she would face it with dignity, raise her head to see the last face she would see in her life, and realized that she was not afraid to die anymore, she was afraid of what would happen once she was no longer here, the friends that she would leave behind. Now, who will protect them? Who will patch their wounds? Who will get them food? Help them take care of themselves on the battlefield? Send them to sleep? So many things, and now more than ever, Overwatch is rising again, and all that work, that effort, soon will be nothing. Angela though. A tear fell from her eye.

And then she saw her, a woman standing in front of her, athletic body, tight suit, holding a rifle pointing to her head and something which appears be multiple red eyes on her head. She trembled, even more when she saw her light blue-purple skin, and that tattoo “cauchemar” Angela whispered, fear in her voice. And the other woman laugh quietly. Angela knew, this ‘thing’ really was that, a nightmare. What kind of monster it was? What had talon sent after her? Then that ‘thing’ smile a little, and suddenly, she remembered something lost years ago. She raised her head to see her face, trying to find something missed. And then something burned inside her……rage? …...surprise? …..pity? …..no, it was hope, the light among the darkness.

She knew this woman time ago, very well indeed, how could not she remember? This woman was part of herself, the first one she loved, the one she find in her dreams, once and again since the day she disappeared, but too the one who brought a lot of pain…..always the fucking pain, not just now, even before.

Then Angela whispered her name “Amélie”, hesitated and after a few seconds she did it again, “Amélie, is that you?” now tears falling from her eyes.

The other woman hesitated for once, this was new for her, a prey never have done this, she have never been so close to hear their las word, no, just to see the same thing, the fear, always, she could see it, she want to see, after all, that was the only thing which make her feel alive. But this was different, this woman showed no fear, of course she could see tear, but no fear. Her eyes on the woman’s face on the floor, she was bleeding, torn clothes, hair messed, crying. This must to be because of fear or….joy? Why is she smiling? And then she asked “What have you said? Why are you so happy?” her calm voice. 

Angela could not stop smiling and crying, this was unbelievable, how could Amelie stand here, she was dead, everybody know that, but even so, she is here. 

She tried to get up “Amélie I can’t believe it, I’m so happy, I am…..” her voice rising. But she stopped when saw the other woman pointing to her again.

“I made you a simple question, now answer before…….before my curiosity disappears” a little anger in her voice.

“Amélie is me, Angela, you know me, you don’t remember?” Angela asked lowering the tone of her voice.

“Why you keep saying that name?” no doubt, no expression on her face.

“That name? Is yours, you are Amélie”

“You are so foolish, trying to confuse me, but is useless, I know pretty well who I am” said laughing.

“What are you talking about? Who do you think you are?”

“Well if you want to know it, anyway you will die soon” she put her rifle down and said proudly “they call me Widowmaker”.

Angela knew it, of course she do, she have read Lena’s reports, Winston’s, even those before the fall of Overwatch. But something told her that was wrong, this could not be possible, why her? Why Amélie would do something like all those things? She would never hurt someone. Not before, not now for sure.

“They you mean Talon, right?”

“Enough talking” Widowmaker said grabbing her rifle

Angela saw her pointing at her once again, she knew this would be the end for sure. Tears falling again.So she decided to say her last words.

“At least I am happy to see you one more time, your face, that will be the last thing on my mind, thank you for this Amélie, to be with me until the end…..you promised me this once, you know?, and if is not … and one day you remember please, never forget the time we spend together remember me in those moments, not like now…no…remember me before all this. I am glad you are here….I…. I was afraid but no more, not with you here by my side …I…I… Ich liebe dich” And she closed her eyes, now she have no fear.

Reaper, once known as Gabriel Reyes, was waiting for her outside, he has already finished his own work, and he could hear the shot coming from the inside.  
After a few seconds she came to him, holding the rifle, smiling, just like after every hunting.

“It is done, no one alive?” he asked

“Remember. One shot-one kill” she answered 

He looked her, as always he though “we need to move, the others will come soon”

She nodded. But he could see it there was something different, something must be wrong, she always smile after killing but this time, there was more… No maybe is just the heat he though, but then he saw it….a single tear falling…. And she started walking, no expression, no emotion, just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see this is only the first chapter, this is no the end, hold yourselves, there is a lot of story, love, hurt, comfort, and ships before and after this point, but i wanted show you about what my work is about....... a little taste....... soon will be the complete one. If you like this pls letme know you can support me here, and fell free to see my tumblr: https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/ you can support me there as well and see the progress on my works..... that is all... i guess....see you (:*)


	2. 2-A NEW DAWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on my own experience when I had an interview for my university, I hope you enjoy it ...... I could not help but upload it I'm sorry, I promise to upload the full work next. is cute, i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let see how we get at that point (ch1)

15 years ago...  
It would be a busy day, she knew it, she knew it from the moment she received the message with the time and place for the appointment.  
Ok Angela, do not ruin it, it's just another job interview, nothing more than that.

Fixing the white shirt she had decided to use to look more professional in conjunction with a black skirt, a pair of dark heels and a small gold headband on her head with her hair loose, falling on her shoulders. This was important, she had to look professional of course. 

From the day she had finished her doctorate at an early age, several hospitals had taken an interest in her, and she liked that, after all, she would be able to help people. But this was different, now she would be playing for the big leagues, she could not believe it.

That day, she was considering among several job offers that had been proposed, when suddenly a mail came to his computer, the symbol was a circle with what appeared to be a triangle in the center. At first she did not give much importance. Surely it's another hospital, she thought. But suddenly she realized, she knew this symbol, it was impossible not to do it, after all it was in every newscast, newspaper and website around her, it was Overwatch.

The cup of coffee she held in her right hand while checking her emails, seemed very heavy and could not prevent it from falling, but she did not look away from the screen once she opened the strange message.

She could not believe what she was reading, it should be a joke, in no way would Overwatch contact her for this, that is, it was obvious that several investors were interested in helping her with her project about a system of healing using nano-bots capable of regenerating tissue, organs, bones and maybe more. However, she knew that the use that would be given to the project of her life would be only for economic benefits, and would only be used in rich people, not for the benefit of all humanity, not to mention the fact that it could fall into the wrong hands without the necessary care.

For this reason she had resigned herself to the fact that it would only be a dream, which would die on paper. Even so the fact of being able to help, even from a hospital, was very satisfactory. But this changed everything. Overwatch was willing to finance her project, protect it from organizations that could steal it, as well as give it appropriate use. Although she knew that perhaps this was what they meant by using it in the members of the organization only, after all, they were the good guys, were not they?  
All this was very sudden, a lot to assimilate, but also presented the appointment.

"I can walk myself from here, thank you" she told the driver that they had sent to pick her up so soon she arrived at the airport, she could not contain her nerves, which caused her voice to tremble.

"Good luck," the man said, unlocking the car door.

As soon as she set foot inside the facilities, she could feel a completely different environment than those she had encountered before, these men and women were really committed to their duty. She could see it on their faces when she passed by them. This only made her nervousness worse.

Once she got to the door she froze, what would she say?, they were waiting for her, it was obvious that she was not up to these people, or at least that was what she thought, because if they had called her why she was worth it, was not it?

She kept looking at the door, without entering, only lost in her thoughts, when suddenly a voice called her from the bull next to the door  
"You're afraid to go in, are not you?" It was the voice of a man without a doubt, maybe 30 or 40 years old.

She did not respond, did not move. In spite of the years facing difficult moments, why was it still paralyzed by something like this? You ruined her Angela, now they definitely know you're not fit for work. She could not help feeling disappointed not about what would happen to her life project, but that it was she who had ruined everything because of her nerves.

It was only then that the other voice said "well, then I guess I'll come out" and Angela could hear someone getting up from their seat from inside the room.  
It was then that she realized that she was beginning to sweat a little, not enough to be noticed, but she noticed it, and that was already worrying.  
She was checking her outfit for once more when she heard a door open, and she saw him, a tall, blond, athletic body, apparently young man, no doubt a soldier. She soon realized that the man in front of her was nothing more and less than the head of Overwatch Commander Morrison. If before she was nervous, this had only worsened everything. The most important person in Overwatch had scheduled an appointment to offer her a position, and she was not doing anything but ruining it, surely he had many more important things to do and she was only making him waste his time.

The disappointment was evident in her face, at least until she hear him say "then, we take a seat? Or do you prefer to have the interview standing?" his voice was kind and assured.  
Angela watched as the commander Morrison smiled at her as he pointed to a bench in the corridor next to a large window and a pot. Well at least that makes me feel more secure, she thought.

She nodded at the man standing in front of her, she was smiling for the first time since entering that strange place. Morrison smiled also once he noticed her more calm with his presence.

Both took a seat and it was he who spoke first.

“Dr. Ziegler, I'm glad came here today, I was afraid you would not do it" a more confident tone.

"Oh, really? Why? After all, I'm the one who should be honored to be called, among so many great doctors around the world, it's an honor that you did it" her voice more relaxed  
"I'm honored doctor, but the only important person here is you" he said smiling.

"I do not understand, why do you say that?" Angela felt obviously confused, she knew she was a prodigy, everyone told her and with a project so valuable, it was normal to show interest, but ... this?

He laughed a little "exactly, there is a lot, but only you have managed to get to where you have done for your own merit, besides doing it at an early age, without mentioning the project to which you have dedicated your life, it was obvious that you would have offers of many powerful people who will have offered you a lot of money, but you always reject them, that's why we call you ... not only for what you can do, but why you do it ... that's more valuable, more hard to find, and that's why we knew that Overwatch needed you".  
"I can not believe it, I ... I do not have words ... this is ..." Angela could not contain herself, it must be my age, she thought, after all, she was only 23 years old.  
"Then what do you say doctor, want to be part of Overwatch? Well, of all this interview was for us to show you that we were worth your effort" Morrison said even with a smile on his face

Angela looked at the ground for a few seconds, all this was more than she had expected, they wanted me to be part of overwatch, not only for my work, but because they shared my way of seeing the world. Every day, every night dedicated to her work, all that effort would finally bear fruit, finally she could fulfill the promise she once made to her parents.  
"So?" Morrison asked, trying to see her in the eyes, and only then did Angela realize that she had been lost in her thoughts more than she thought.  
"Of course," she said smiling hugely. A girl with a dream, that's how it started and look at me now; Dr. Angela Ziegler, proud member of Overwatch.  
"I ... I ... can I?" she said, with her arms raised, showing that she wanted a hug.

"Oh, sure" Morrison said, then smiling, he approached her and held her in a hug, feeling like that little blonde girl was squeezing him harder and harder before letting him go.  
Then it was like he saw tears falling from her face, but not from sadness, they were because of happiness.  
So it was like Angela Ziegler walked towards the facilities, where the same man who had brought her here was waiting for her. If only one of them had known who would become that tender blonde girl who crossed that day the doors of the Swiss base of Overwatch.

"Where would you like to be taken by miss?" said the man, opening the door of the vehicle.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk, I need time to think and ..." Angela could not stop smiling.

The man did not do more than smile too and said "well, then I have no more to wish you luck, I hope to see you often here" the man nodded and left.

Angela really enjoyed the way to the hotel where she would be staying. At least until she was given a room inside the Overwatch facilities.

However, on his way she saw a small coffee shop and thought, why not? The place was modest, but elegant at the same time, it was obvious that many people enjoyed coming here often, it was comfortable. However a couple of screaming voices caught her attention.

On the other side of the main area there was a young girl a little taller than Angela, with dark hair tied in a ponytail, under a small beige hat, wearing tight denim trousers and a white blouse covered with a beige jacket like the hat. The young woman was screaming at a man of 40 or 50 years old, apparently they were arguing because the man tried to have the girl accompany him on a date and when she refused, he tried to force her and started insulting her.

Angela did not want to intrude, so she went on her way, ready to order a coffee for the way to her hotel.

When he turned around, she could see the man rushing out of the coffee shop. She had no idea what was happening, but in a way, that made her happy.  
On her way to the exit she met the young woman who was arguing a moment ago, and although she stepped aside to avoid contact, the young woman suddenly made a backward collision with Angela and almost spilled her coffee.

When the young woman turned around, her face was full of anger, and you could notice a slight red color despite how pale her skin was.

The young woman raised her fist ready to strike, when suddenly she realized that who was behind her was not that man, but a girl dressed as an adult barely holding her coffee. Angela's face froze in fear of being hit by that young woman. But suddenly the brunette young under her fist, realizing her mistakes, and the red color disappeared from her face.  
Smiling in an amble way, I stroked the back of her head and said:

"I regret that I thought ... I thought" the red color came back to her face but it was not anger, it was shame.

Angela opened her eyes, she had not even realized at what moment she had closed them and said in a trembling voice

"Do not worry, yes, I know what you want to say, but in any case nothing happened" Angela said smiling

"In the same way I would like to apologize ... oh, by the way my name is Amélie" said the young woman raising her arm in greeting.

"Angela," she said, accepting the greeting while shaking her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as you can see there is a lot of love for angela, don't blame, i love her, i became so lesbian for her T-T . and that was how i met my girlfriend, don't laugh


	3. 3-BE CAREFUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you kill me, I know what I said yesterday, but I also received some messages telling me that some of you prefer an upload daily and not wait until it is ready, then here is another chapter, this is bigger, so enjoy it. Plus when you see this (*----*) that is a though, since i forgot AO3 don't allow me put cursive and until i find out how to do it, you already know what does (*----*) means.

A look, a touch, a smile. It was normal, innocent, and very nice, at least that's how it seemed to Angela at first.

After her little incident at the coffee shop, Angela thought that would be the last time she would have a talk with Amélie. However, once outside the establishment Angela could hear a voice calling her from the inside.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" it was the same voice that had apologized to her a moment ago, but this time noticeably quieter.

"Oh? ... You mean me?" Angela turned around and saw Amélie hurrying toward her.

"Of course, yes, you did not think you would escape so easily, would you?" Amélie said as she put her wallet inside a very elegant little white bag on her shoulder.

For Angela it was now obvious that Amélie was fascinated by fashion, however, what she still did not understand why she was stopping her now to leave, after all it was not she with whom she had had the discussion, but that man I had run out a few minutes earlier.

"Why should I escape? ... After all, I did not do anything wrong, or did I do it and I do not remember?" Angela asked with a little doubt and a slight fear in her voice, it was obvious that Amélie would not let her go until talking. It was then that Angela stopped completely and waited for Amélie to catch up with her.

"No of course not ... it's just that I feel a bit sorry for the before ... and .... Well I ..." said Amélie lowering her eyes a little while caressing the sleeve of her coat.

It was obvious that she was embarrassed, which for Angela seemed very strange, apparently Amélie was very sure, but in the moments that she felt shame was very evident. Then she decided to speak first. Now she knew what people felt when talking to her.

"You ... if you wanted to apologize again ... I told you that it is not necessary, there is nothing to regret" her voice was kind and very comforting, just as it always was.

"Yes, I know ... but even so ... I ... well, in any way it seems that you are heading to something important, a work meeting I suppose" she said in a more calm and elegant way. 

"Well, to tell you the truth, that's where I came from" Angela said smiling as she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

"Well, that's great ... well, if you got the job of course, you did it, is not it?" Amélie said as she glanced at Angela's face full of happiness, putting a hand on her shoulder when she noticed that Angela had lost herself in her thoughts.

"Oh," said Angela jumping a little, realizing that she was rambling for a long time, causing her partner to return her to this world.

"Yeah, sure, well I think so" she said blushing slightly.

You can never avoid putting yourself in embarrassing situations Angela, she thought as she adjusted the headband.

"Well, then we have to celebrate that Angela, plus it will serve as an appropriate apology for before" she said smiling.  
"Seriously, it's not necessary, and I'm already going to the hotel where I'm staying" she said but without sounding too rude, she did not want to disappoint Amélie very much.

"Come on, do not be a party pooper, I also need someone to accompany me to visit the city, and it seems that you do not know it either, so what do you say if we know it together?" You could see a warm smile on Amélie's face.

And although in these moments what Angela wanted most was to lie on a bed and relax for the rest of the day, something in the way Amélie saw her, with that smile, made her doubt. That was how she realized that both hands of Amélie were holding her right hand, inviting her to follow her.

"I really do not know if I should ... I mean ... I do not even know you and besides ..." Angela stopped as soon as she saw the other girl laugh.

"What? You're afraid that I'll kidnap you, is that? ... Believe me that is the last thing I would think at this time ... although maybe later ..." said Amélie as she looked around with her eyes half open. After a moment she turned around, only to see Angela's horrified face as her hands trembled slightly.

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding, you really need to relax ... please come with me and if after a while you decide I'm a sorry company you'll have permission to leave, I will not stop you, I promise," she said as she stroked Angela’s shoulders.

Noticing the gesture, Angela froze for a moment, but then began to relax, as she felt her cheeks flush. When she noticed the sudden red color on Angela’s face, Amálie stopped, putting down her hands and then placed them on her hips.

"Well, what do you say? My deal" she said while smiling quietly.

"Ok" said Angela, practically resigned to the fact that she would not have another option, it was obvious that when Amélie wanted something, she got it, and when not, well they just have to remember how that man ran away. 

\---------------------------  
While they were touring the city Angela allowed herself to ask at last.

"You're not from here, that's true, but judging from your accent, I'd say you're from France, is not it?" she said shyly.

"That's right" she said now looking at Angela "wow… look at that" something had obviously caught her attention from behind where Angela was.

Angela turned and then saw it, a huge bear almost as tall as her but much wider, dressed as a doctor, even had a stethoscope and seemed ready to perform an operation.

"It's so cute, it hurts the doctors do not really look like that, they are scaring" said Amélie while laughing.

"Well, then I guess I should look horrible, is not it?" Angela said with a face of indignation and annoyance, she was pretending, but Amélie did not know that. And to make her performance more credible she turned around with her back to Amélie.

"Oh you are? ... I mean ... I did not mean ... I meant ..." she let out a breath of defeat while shrugging.

After a while Angela heard her say "I understand if you want to leave now, thanks for coming with me anyway" Angela turned and saw how Amélie looked clearly disengaged, then began to laugh, covering her mouth with one hand and said "I'm just jokingly, I took it as a little revenge for before".

It was then that she saw Amélie look at her in a playful way "you are so evil remember me never to get involved with you, even so… I knew you were pretending".

"Do not lie, i can see it on your face, you completely believed it".

"Well maybe, yes, but I deserve it" she said smiling "then, you're a doctor ? but if you're so young how is that possible?".

"Well, I graduated at an early age".

"Wow you really must be a brainiac" said Amelia laughing in a friendly tone.

"Hey do not say that," Angela said, giving her a light tap on the shoulder while both laughed.

"A place of ice cream, I fancy one, I think I had some change around here, just leave me ..." Angela stopped looking in her own bag when Amélie site pulled her to take her to the post.

"I pay everythingh, do you forget?"

After ordering their ice creams they continued walking towards the center of the city, since they had heard there was where most of the tourists went.

Eventually they were walking through what appeared to be a small plaza with a garden in the center.

"We can sit down for a moment, I need to rest, these heels are killing me" said Angela pointing to a bench that was free.

"Of course, there's no problem" said Amélie, following Angela.

Angela let out a breath of relief as soon as she sat down. She took off her heels no matter how many people turned to see her and began to lightly massage her feet.

"Well, that does not look good," said Amélie when she noticed the red color at Angela's feet. "Who goes for a walk with heels, by the way?" You could hear a slight laughter in her voice.

"Well maybe if I had known that I would meet you and force me to take the panoramic route to my hotel, I would have brought something more comfortable, do not you think?" Angela said with a bit of irritation in her voice because of the pain in her feet.

"Touché, let me compete with you, I know ..." she said, and got up to run out to a shoe store that was on the other side of the square.

Without much delay, Amelie left the establishment with a bag. Angela did not know what was inside exactly, but she made an idea.

"Here you are," said Amélie, offering the bag to her.

"What have you ... ... owww ... are so cute" said Angela while holding a set of slippers in the shape of a rabbit, very hairy and soft.

"Well they did not have anything more comfortable, and it was the only thing of your size, I hope you do not mind going around using them"

"Of course not, they are so adorable ... wait, how do you know my size? ..."

"I'm just good at this"

"You did not have to do it, i may have continued ..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe ..."

"Barefoot? there is no way I would allow that, if necessary I would charge you to the bed of your hotel"

"Wait, what? ..." Angela began to blush

"Come, I want to show you something" both walked to what appeared to be a theater. They were doing auditions for a new ballet, and that was when Angela realized everything, the athletic body of her partner, her way of walking, her evident taste for fashion, everything points to this.

"So, you're a dancer, are not you?"

"I hope to be, that's why I'm here, they would never give me a chance in Paris, not with so many good dancers there, so I decided to come here and try my luck, in fact, I just arrived yesterday, I was so scared by this, that I thought I could not do it, that's why I went for a walk to gather courage ..." Angela could hear the tone full of sadness in Amélie's voice “and then that little incident in the coffe shop ... I just ... I thought not I would achieve it" tears began to form in the eyes of Amélie "that's why I was willing to hit the next person who bothered me” she said, while wiping her eyes and laughing quietly.

Angela felt the need to say something, but Amélie continued, "but at the end of everything I appreciate that you were that person ... if it were not for you, I do not know what would have happened to me, you were the most needed at that time..... You are like a guardian angel, do you know? "

Now she could see a smile on her face, and Angela felt bad for almost rejecting the offer that Amálie had done earlier that day. But how could she have known that there was so much suffering and despair in this young woman, she did not even notice it because she was so happy, nevertheless, as Amélie said, she was there, accompanying her, and that filled Angela with joy , knowing that it had helped so much someone even without even knowing it.

"Thanks Angela," Amelie said as she held her in a tight embrace. Angela gave her a pat on the back.

"Of course, a friend always helps, sometimes more than medicine, that's what I've learned in this time" once Amélie released her, Angela turned around, adjusting her shirt and skirt and looking towards her slippers.

"Why do not we lean a little on the grass, that always helps me clarify my ideas ... of course if you do not mind the green color that leaves" she said with a warm smile.

"Of course not"

They reclined on the lawn of the little garden, under a tree, side by side, in silence. Angela knew that it was the best, in those moments it is better to just be there, in silence, accompanied by a person.

They spent some hours until the sky was almost black and it was when Angela turned to see Amélie who now seemed half asleep, did not want to bother her, but could not leave her there either.

"Amélie, I think it's time for me to leave, and I think you should do the same," she said almost whispering.

"oh ... of course, just give me a moment" she got up and could clearly notice, that now not only was quieter, it felt safer, happier, proud, just as a dancing star should, though Angela. 

"Do you have how to get to your hotel?" Amélie asked

"No, but I can walk, it's not too far from here" Angela said as she shook off her clothes

"In that case I will accompany you, I do not want anything to happen to my guardian angel, maybe I need her another day" she said smiling.

"Oh, you're terrible ... and I thought you were worried about my well-being"

"Well, that too" now laughing a little

\-----------  
At the entrance of the hotel, they looked at each other until finally Amélie decided to speak first

"I ... thanks again Angela ... for everything ..... I never thought to find someone like you here..you were ... you are ... very special, thank you" she said giving her one last hug, this time more gentle, more subtle, more warm.

"You do not have to thank me ... I'm the one who should be grateful that you did not hit me ... ah true, and for this pair of cuteness I'm using on my feet" she said while also hugging Amelie.

"It was nothing, well, I guess that's it, it was an incredible day, good luck with your new job, and please, do not make your patients suffer so much" she said as he released her.

"Well, I can not promise that, and by the way, luck with your audition, I know you will achieve it" offering a warm smile while accommodating a lock of hair out of place.

"See you"

"Sure, see you"

Already in her room Angela finally could lie on her bed. *This was a great day, not only my interview with Overwatch, but also having met Amélie, who would say that I would find a friend so far from home, she and I, maybe I should ......* And it was like Angela she realized that she did not have Amélie's phone number, not even her mail or the address of the place where she was staying, as she would see her again, the first friend she had had in so long and had no way of contacting her. *You ruined it again Angela*, she thought.

*I could not go to the audition, I did not even know what time it would be, besides, if Overwatch called me I would have to go, I could not be waiting all day for Amélie to come to the theater just to see her.*

Resigned to lose her new friend Angela began to look in her purse for the pair of glasses she used to read, however something strange called her attention. Inside her purse there was a small piece of paper and there was something written in purple ink, obviously from Amélie.

I know you forgot ask for my number or maybe you did not want it, so I would stop bothering you, in which case you can throw this, or burn it down, but if it is not like that, here you have it: 012785567 XOXOXO

Angela could not stop smiling, after all she would see her again, she would see Amélie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, cute. I hope you enjoyed it as much as you read it as I wrote it. Do not forget to stop by my tumblr (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/) and tell me what you think about this job, support me or just leave a kudo, thanks. By the way i just type those numbers, is no a real one, don't use it, i'm not responsible if someone grab his/her phone and tell you nasty words, cause it turned out to be real \\_(>u<)_/


	4. 4-NEXT TO YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, so warm....so you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no update this weekend i know i promised you an update daily, but i got sick, im still sick, so i could not do it, besides this is a big one. Also i had a lot of time to think about this, seems like not all of you like it so much, and i understand, it is not for everyone, but i really appreciate, if you show me support, cause this take a lot of time for me, i had to write this in my own lenguage and then translate to english, which is almost 5-6 hours every day, and you read it in just 5-10 mins, so let me know if you like it pls, cause i already have the story for myself, im just doing all this work to share it with all of you and then you can enjoy it.

Everything was peace and silence, Angela was completely lost in herself, the warmth, the comfort, and the memories. From the moment she closed her eyes the night before to sleep in this strange but at the same time very familiar bed, she had not failed to remember again and again the wonderful day she had had only yesterday. It was obvious that she did not want to wake up, because she risked getting out of that bed and working out what could be a bad day. For a moment she consider leaving that thought aside and simply continue, after all, sooner or later she would have to face this situation.

Unfortunately before she could decide for herself, the sound of her cell phone, warning her that she had a call, made her jump out of bed and run to the device to answer anyone on the other side of the phone. Of course I was wondering who would be, but still could not avoid the astonishment.

Overwatch, or at least one of its member, had called her to schedule an appointment with the purpose of transferring her team from her to the base and then meet the guide that would take her to her new quarters inside the base.

It would be later that day, so Angela had enough time to pack, have breakfast, clean up, and maybe ... call Amélie. After all it was an important day for her, her first day as a member of Overwatch, and not only that, it was also an important day for Amélie, since today was the day of her audition, and Angela wanted to wish her new friend luck. , especially now, that Amélie had let Angela know that it was very helpful yesterday.

For a few moments she hesitated to do so, she had her phone in one hand and the small note of Amélie in the other. I did not know if Amélie would be resting before her audition, after all, she only woke up for having received that call, or worse, if Amélie was performing concentration exercises before a village, she did not want to be the one to distract her.

Two hours later, after packing the little she had with her, taking a shower, Angela ordered a coffee cup, toast and a bowl of fruit and yogurt for breakfast. There were still about three hours to get the transport for her, decided to turn on the TV, but everything was uninteresting, then looked at her cell phone, the note was right on the screen of the device. Releasing a snort, she took both and started calling Amélie. Surely she would not be sleeping anymore and if she was in the middle of one of her exercises, well Angela would only call once and if Amélie did not answer her phone, she would not call again.

Angela waited patiently, and when after a moment there seemed to be no answer, she almost hung up, until someone answered on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, here Amélie, who calls?" his voice was remarkably calm, perhaps too much, Angela thought.

It was obvious that she had interrupted her, now she really felt like a fool. Maybe she should have waited until later when the auditions finished. Angela stayed a few minutes in silence, thinking that it would be the best thing to do, if the call ended now that would seem like she was harassing Amélie, but if not towards, she would not do more than bother her.

Angela had spent a lot of time without a friend. During her studies it had been impossible, not with her so focused on achieving her goals, her doctorate, and the project of her life, all that and more, not to mention the fact that she was only a girl surrounded by adults. Now she had Amélie, this new person who had entered her life by chance. All this was very exciting, so spontaneous, that was what Angela loved most about all this. However, if she was constantly bothering Amélie, she did not doubt that she would end up frightening her by ending their recent friendship. The way she looked at her, how she talked to her, how she wanted to be by her side, everything was so easy, so simple, so comforting, and even though she had not had any other friend before, surely that's how it should feel. The voice of Amélie on the other side of the phone brought her back to the present.

"Do not you talk or what?, let me guess ... you're your Angela, is not it?" you could hear Amélie laugh quietly on the other side of the phone "to tell the truth ... I did not know if you would call, I thought I scared you with the disaster of the person you saw yesterday" she said while letting out a sigh, this meant for Angela that Amélie was happy with the fact that she called her.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you ... I really was a bit scared at first, but ..." Angela paused only to let out a small laugh noting that it was a joke.

"Hey, do not be cruel ... feel lucky since it's not a side of me that shows very often, much less the strange people I meet on the street"

Angela smiled and could feel herself blushing "well, of course I feel lucky, but not only for that, but also because you were so kind to let me get your number, I guess to see us one more time"

"Of course, I would love it"

"I think it would have been easy for you to notice the fact that I do not have many friends, that's why I'm so happy to have met you"

"What? You must be lying, how a person so charming that you are not surrounded by friends?"

"Well, I guess that's a requirement for a doctor's job, is not it?"

"If so, you must be the best doctor in the world ......... hey I appreciate the call, I really help to calm the nerves before my performance" she said in a calm voice.

"Oh ... are you already in the theater?"

"Waiting for my turn ... although to tell the truth maybe it will take me a few hours to get in, you should see the amount of people that showed up at the audition, I do not doubt that they are very good, it seems that it will be more difficult than I expected, but hey ... the good things in life are never easily achieved "it was almost as if Angela could see the smile on Amélie's face at that moment, and when she realized, she was smiling too.

"I'm happy to help"

"What do you say about yourself? How is everything going with that work of yours?"

"They will pick me up in a few minutes, from now on I will live there"

"Oh that's great, it's always good to avoid extra expenses, like paying an apartment or a hotel room"

"Yes, but I will miss silence and privacy a bit"

Angela heard Amélie say something, but she did not understand anything since a sound coming from outside attracted her attention. An armored vehicle was just outside her hotel, the logo betrayed them, Overwatch, they had come to pick it up, and they were apparently in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, Amélie, I have to go, we'll talk later," Angela said appraisingly as she picked up the little luggage she had brought with her.

"Sure" were the last words Angela heard from Amelie as soon as she left the room.

"Miss Ziegler, we have come to pick you up," said the man at the entrance, greeting her in military style. This seemed funny to Angela, but it was obvious that the man did not notice it.

"Thanks, if you do not mind, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, hoping it had not sounded too rude.

"Commander Morrison will let you know when you arrive" were the last words he said before apprehending her inside the vehicle and driving to the base.

\--------  
Once at the base, for Angela it was obvious that everyone was in such a hurry, she could see assault teams coming out, vehicles and of course, Commander Morrison. Morrison explained to Angela what the situation was, a group of extremists belonging to the group of Null Sector was attacking near a city not far from where they were, and all the personnel, to the exclusion of the personnel not suitable for combat, had match. Leaving behind only Angela, the maintenance staff, necessary for the operation of the base, and a security group. It made sense, at least for Angela, the medical personnel would be necessary once this was finished, there were many wounded, that without counting the dead, they could not risk losing their doctors too. Usually this type of incursions on the part of Null Sector lasted hours, days, and even in some occasions it had lasted weeks, since the omnics did not need rest, before or after the combat.

It had already been about two hours since Angela had been brought here, and it did not look like they would receive news soon. Of course Angela appreciated the peace and silence that meant a base with only a third of the staff, but could not help feeling anxious, no one to talk to, nothing to look at, and nothing to do at the moment. Suddenly recalled that Amélie had told her that her hearing could take a few hours to start, so she decided to go and wish luck to her new friend, with a bit of luck she would reach her when she left, but that was something. 

\-------------

As soon as Angela approached the theater, she could see the large number of people in the waiting line outside. No doubt Amélie did not exaggerate when she said that many dancers had come to the audition. Angela did not even have time to change, due to the hurry she had to get there, she was still wearing a pair of black leggings, a gray turtleneck sweater, and a pair of white sneakers, not to mention the golden headband she always wore on her head, even now, when she had her hair tied in a ponytail. Maybe it did not look as elegant as the last time she saw Amélie, but nevertheless, it was very convenient when she came running here, not to mention the fact that she was not going to leave the base today, after all it was hardly her first day as a member of Overwatch.

When she approached a little more to the entrance she could see Amélie, practically in front of the line, to the reception of two people. Amélie was wearing a tight black mesh suit and a pair of ballet shoes of the same color. Now more than ever Angela could appreciate the shape of Amelie's body, and could not help but have a strange feeling, surely it was jealousy, it could not be anything else ... right?

As soon as Amélie saw Angela, she tried to run in her direction, but it was not that she wanted to lose her place in the line, which was not necessary since Angela ran towards her. Greeting each other with a big hug while both smiled, Amélie could not help but ask Angela.

"Angela, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at your job, it sounded very important when you cut the call this morning, or have you already been fired, in which case I'll have to have a little talk with your bosses" said Amélie, sounding little surprised at the beginning, but later more happy. For the first time Angela wondered if she had not seemed too rude to have cut the call to Amélie, but, the smile on her face said the opposite, so Angela simply made this thought to one side.

"Of course not" Angela said as she laughed quietly placing her right hand in her mouth just as she always did ... it was so cute ... at least that's how it seemed to Amélie. "I decided to come to give some words of encouragement to my best friend, I see that you do not even have to enter, eh ..."

"Wow .... Best friend, you must like me" Amelie said in a flirtatious tone while she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Angela froze, her mouth slightly open, as if she was about to protest, but the stares of the people around them stopped her. Angela blushed, and suddenly, she could not say a word. Do not at least until Amélie, seeing the face frightened and ashamed of Angela, decided to calm the spirits, thus diverting the eyes of the people.

"Oh .... Relax Angela" Amélie could not do more than laugh "I was just kidding, you do not have to be scared ... you should see your face"

Of course it was a joke, Angela thought. However, the fact that Amélie made a joke about Angela's sexual orientation caused these strange sensations in her, not to mention the fact that she did it in front of all these people. It was normal to act like that with a friend, Angela thought. Well that was what she believed, it was what she had seen other people do, not that she had had the opportunity to do all this before with another person.

"Yeah, sure ... I know" Angela said laughing nervously

They were then when they both heard a voice coming from inside.

"Next Please"

They had not even realized at what moment the two people entered in front of them, but without a doubt now it was Amélie's turn to enter and audition. Angela could see how the nervousness was present in the face of Amélie, no doubt looked worried. After a few seconds Amélie was still watching the entrance, but without making a single movement. Angela was sure that at any moment she would run in the opposite direction. But before this happened, she had to do something if she could, this was important for Amélie and if it was necessary Angela would be there to help her get it.

That's how she decided to support Amélie. She put both hands around Amélie's left arm, as if she were hugging it so she would not escape. When Amélie felt the contact turned slowly, just to see the face of Angela with a smile on her, that warm smile that had shown her the first day they met, suddenly felt more secure and listen to Angela.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Angela said as she hugged Amelie's arm even harder to let her know she was there with her and if necessary she would follow her wherever she was.

"Of course that would help a lot," she said with a smile, and Angela could feel Amelie lean a little on her.

Once inside Angela I hope it's a bench right in front of the stage and she could see how Amélie danced. She moved in such an elegant way, so energetic sometimes, so full of life, that Angela could not believe that just a few seconds before she was about to miss this ... Amélie looked beautiful ... she looked like herself, as she really is. Suddenly, while watching her dance, Angela could feel the heat rise in her cheeks only so that a tear falling from her eye would trace a line to her chin. No doubt Angela was happy, not only to make Amélie dare to do this, also for herself, for having met Amelie.

When the audition ended, Angela could see how the director and the rest of the staff approached Amélie but could not hear what they were saying. Then when Amélie turned around heading towards her, Angela got up from her seat.

"What happened, what did they say?" Angela could not help asking. I could not see any experience in Amélie's face, it was difficult for her to suppose that it was what had happened. It was then that she saw a slight glow on her face from her.

"I'm in" Amelie said with a huge smile on her face hugging Angela very strong "I was hired, then they called me to agree the schedules of the practices and other details" Angela could feel as Amélie hugged her, as if she did not want to let go for fear that it would disappear, but not in a possessive way, it was different, just like how she hugged her mother long ago. When remembering Angela could not avoid the embrace also to Amélie, lasting in that position during some minutes until she herself decided to speak.

"You know, the last time we were celebrating my hiring, I think now it's time to celebrate yours ... I pay this time" later she felt like Amelie separates a little even with that big smile on her face.

"Of course," she said as he kissed both cheeks of Angela, who could feel her blush. Customs of the French, Angela thought. However, the blush did not disappear from her face.

And so they did, not for the last time, of course. They kept seeing each other again and again, until they started doing it every day. Angela really enjoyed this, she wanted her life to continue like this for the rest of her life. She had never been so happy, she could dedicate herself to what she loved most, she had the job of her dreams, and, at night, she spent her time walking and chatting with the person she loved the most. Nothing could go wrong ...... almost nothing.

\----------------

This time Amélie had quoted Angela early one weekend, just outside the coffee shop where they first met. Angela was more than happy to meet her friend. This time she was wearing a knee-length white dress, with slight folds, a V-shaped neckline, strapless, a pair of white sneakers with a small heel and a white hat, a little elegant, that covered the golden headband on her head. Amélie had already arrived, she wore a dress a bit similar to Angela's, only that she did not cover her back except for a few braces that held her neck, and was black, she wore heels of the same color, and to her surprise of Angela, for the first time Amélie wore her hair loose, it was so long that it reached her waist ... she looked charming, thought Angela.

Amélie was waiting standing in the doorway, and when she saw Angela she approached to greet her as she usually did, kissed her on both cheeks and a warm hug. Neither of them seemed to mind the fact that their clothes would wrinkle a little, it was worth it.

"What an interesting choice of yours, Amélie, why did you want us to see each other here? I thought we would be banned from entering after ..." Angela said slightly turned to the side.

"Maybe to me, but not you" said Amélie laughing a little "The truth is, that I like to come back here, after all, here I met you, the person who has become so important in my life, my angel" Angela could see Amélie's smile, she had rarely seen her smile like that ... she loved "look at us now ..." continued Amélie "a couple of strangers, in a strange place who became so close ...to me. ... I am very happy to have met you Angela".

"Me too, I love being with you and even when we are not, I love our calls before sleeping and the messages during work, everything seems easier ... but I think you already know that" Angela could not help blushing a bit. "Let's go inside?"

Everything happened as usual, both sharing a little about their work, the casual joke about anything, and even the moments of silence were perfect. Now they had more time to get to know each other, so much that they had become accustomed to each other.

When they left, Angela turned to see Amélie who had fallen behind a bit.

"Where we should go now, you had something special in mind" Angela could see how Amélie looked down, as if something bothered her, and then stopping in her own steps took Amélie by the shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Something bothers you, you know you can tell me ... I'll help you" you could see how Amélie's eyes got a little wet.

"That's the problem Angela, you're the problem, and I’m the problem" Amélie turned to the side avoiding to see Angela in the eyes.

"But why? .... Maybe I've done something wrong? ..." Angela asked, remarkably worried, she did not want to lose her friend because of a silly mistake she had made, if it was possible to fix it, however, she did not have idea that could be, everything seemed so perfect between them, that it seemed impossible for Angela to imagine that there would be something wrong between them.

"It's not that you've done something wrong ... you do everything right ... so perfect ... that I just ... I just" seemed that Amélie was short of breath or words to say what she wanted " Do you remember that day, before my audition, when I told you that I liked you? "

"Of course, but what happens? I know it was just a joke" said Angela trying to comfort her.

"Well, it was not, at least not for me ... I wanted to know if you ..." said Amélie now turning to see Angela directly in the eyes.

"What ...... what do you mean?" Angela felt Amélie take her by both arms, the light touch of her hands on hers.

"Angela ... you're a very special person I knew from the first day we met ... your way of speaking, the way you laugh placing your right arm over your mouth, how you arrange your hair when get out of place or when you are nervous, the way you blush, everything is so special" Angela felt as her heartbeat accelerated "The way you speak to me, how you always want to protect me ... you have always been there with me from the first day, supporting me, even without knowing me ... and all your Angela Ziegler, you're beautiful ... that I just think I could not help ... "

Suddenly, Angela felt how Amélie's hands rose up to her cheeks, taking it delicately, the touch of her fingers felt like the touch of petals on her skin. Amelie put her face close to Angela's and whispered something that would change their lives forever.

"I can not help but love you Angela" and she put her lips on hers, so soft, so warm, so careful. Something that without doubt Amélie had been waiting for a lot. Angela felt surprised, did not know what to do, felt the need to move away, to separate her lips from hers. But so many things passed through her mind now, that she could not do more than stay, without movement, trying to contain her fear ... her fear of the unknown, this new feeling that arose within her and that already lived inside Amélie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, before you ask this takes time before, gerard, the fall of Overwatch (the first one), and the calling, and of course the ch1, but don't worry, we are getting there, soon, just keep reading.show me love on my tumblr(https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/) and let me know if i should keep up with this (7u7)/ see you


	5. 5-FALLING FOR YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BEFORE YOU READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ..... I want to apologize for the delay, as you know I was sick, I contract typhoid, that's why I have not updated a chapter. and to be honest, I felt very bad, not only because of the illness, but for the next week I returned to the university, so I could not devote the same time to this. that's why I had decided to abandon it and remove it from AO3. but when I was going to remove it I saw that some of you left your kudos, even a comment, as in my tumblr. I realized that it would not be fair for those people who really liked my job to stop doing it that way, so, i am back. You really do not know how much it means to an author, especially to me, that this is my first job, that a person takes a minute of his/her time to leave a comment, after all the work that means doing this. For that reason I want to thank you for showing me your support, also to the guests, that although, I do not know who were, thank you for let me know that you liked my work. So, with nothing more to say, enjoy this chapter, it's your reward for having patience, you deserve it.

She was very scared, all this was very sudden, that was…it was the last thing Angela could have expected from Amélie. Now under the sheets of her bed Angela was feeling like a child hiding from the monsters under the bed, only this time, the monsters were real, they did not have sharp claws or huge teeth, in fact, they did not even have shape. How can you give shape to a feeling to a sensation like this? Nevertheless, they continued to lurk in the darkness, the darkness of their thoughts about her and Amélie. 

The last thing Angela remembered from that moment was Amélie's lips next to her lips. So soft, so gentle, so comforting ... so warm. But also as a wave of fear invaded her as she realized what was happening at that moment. As soon as Angela opened her eyes, she saw Amélie's face next to his, as his hands were on her cheeks. Only until the moment when Amélie retired a little to see the reaction of Angela, she left the trance in which she was. She took two steps away from Amélie, covering her mouth with her left hand, not with her right hand as when she laughed, shook her head.

"Angela, I ..." said Amélie as soon as she noticed Angela's reaction, with a tone of concern "I did not want ... I ..." were the last words that Angela heard Amélie say before she beginning to run in the opposite direction, back to the base.

Then as if these memories were happening at that moment, Angela felt her hand again on her lips, it was as if she could still taste Amélie's lipstick on them. It was only the sound of her cell phone that brought her back from those thoughts. It was a message, and Angela already suspected who it was.

After that moment, returning to hide in her room, Amélie had been calling her for at least two hours. When it became clear that Angela would not answer, Amélie waited three hours before trying again, the result was the same. It was then that she decided to start sending messages, if she could not say it, she could at least write it down.

Angela did not want to ignore Amélie, after all, she was her best friend, that person who, despite having so little to know her, had become so important and so special to her. But what had happened had changed everything, she could no longer see Amélie in the same way as she had before. Amélie had always seen her as something else? .... She had simply seen Amélie as a friend? ... Could not be her fault, of course, after all Angela did nothing but behave as a friend does, is not it? Angela did not even know that Amélie liked girls, despite having shared so much together, this issue had never arisen among them, although, in retrospect, Angela must have suspected it, the way she caught Amélie watching her when she was distracted, the way she greeted her every time they met, the way she placed her hands on hers, that look every time they said goodbye. 

Angela did not want to hurt Amélie in any way, although that was just what she was doing now by ingesting her that way. But Angela did not want to see her face once more, only to hear her say the same, those words that now caused so much confusion in her, not to see her face of desperation once Angela told her that she did not feel the same. Because Angela did not like women ... well ... not that she had developed feelings like the ones she now had for Amélie for a man, but that did not mean it was because she liked women ... right? After all this feeling of trust, of belonging to a place and just wanting to be with a person, it's because of friendship, right? 

With her hands a little shaky, mostly due to nerves, Angela took her cell phone to see what Amélie wanted to say. With any luck, all this would be no more than a dream. The cell phone worked with normal, well, it was not a dream after all. Then she realized that the number of messages was greater than he expected.

Am: Angela why do not you answer my calls? I am sorry

Am: I'm really sorry I did not want to ... you know ... just please answer, we have to talk

Am: Angela I made a mistake, I'm a fool but I beg you to apologize was just an impulse, please answer.

Am: we have to see each other, this can not end like this .... our friendship.

Am: I screwed up, I know, just give me a chance to explain myself

Am: I think it's obvious that you will not answer, so I'll write it to you, at least so you can read it when you're quieter.

Am: Angela, I know you are very confused, and this is all my fault, everything was so good between us, that I just did not want to lose it, everything felt so good, I could not spend a minute of the day without even thinking about you, during my practices, before going to sleep, as soon as I woke up, even when we were together. I could not stop looking at you and feeling bad every time we gave up, for fear of not knowing if I would see you again ... it's silly I know ... I'm a fool ... for believing that..... I ... it does not matter, it's just that you were always there for me, in those difficult moments, when everyone left me, I found you, and you do not care who or what it was, you stayed with me even without knowing me. When I told you that day in the row that you liked, when you said no, I even felt a slight pain in my chest, I thought it was nervousness because of the test, now I understand that it is not. I just wanted to be with you, I wanted to feel your skin, see your eyes, your smile, listen to your voice ... stay with you forever. When I cited you there, the first place where we met, I was willing to say everything, hopefully I would overcome it, however, sitting there with you, I realized that I ... that I loved you Angela, so much so that I could avoid stealing that kiss. I know that you do not feel the same way for me, but that does not matter to me, I do not want to lose you, lose what we had, our jokes, our dinners, those walks, even if it's just like a friend, I do not want to lose you Angela ... Just please answer or at least tell me if we will see each other again. 

At that moment Angela was grateful that it was her day off, after she had filled everything Amélie had to say she felt a pain in her chest ... maybe guilt. The only thing he wanted was to stay in her bed for the rest of the day and forget what had happened. But sh could not do it, this had happened, was real, and she had to live with it. She would have to see Amélie sooner or later, after all she did not want to lose her ... her friendship, of course. She took his cell phone again to send a single message.

Ag: Tomorrow, in front of the theater, after your practice.

Amélie's response did not take long. It was as if she was waiting for a sign of life from Angela all afternoon.

Am: Sure, I will be there, thanks.

As soon as she saw the message, Angela put her cell phone aside and lay down again, completely covered by the sheets and a bucket over her face. She did not go out of her room again, she needed to think, she was aware of what she felt, and how she would say it.

\---------------------------------------

The next day Angela could hardly believe that this was happening, since she had met Amélie, the things had never felt like today, not even her work made her forget all this. But it was time to clear things up once and for all. She stood right in front of the theater and waited for Amélie for a few minutes, minutes that felt like hours, she felt the urge to run, but she could not keep doing this forever, besides, she had promised Amélie that she would be waiting for her here outside and that would do, is not that Amélie did something bad after all, thought Angela. She had only expressed her feelings towards her, just as she would do right now.

Angela was so lost in her own thoughts when she saw a lonely figure leave the theater, a young woman with black leggings and a sleeveless shirt of the same color, it was Amélie without a doubt. She could see how Amélie looked from one side to the other as she looked for Angela with her eyes, until finally she saw her, the smile on her face was evident, and although, in the background Angela felt the need to smile too, she adopted a serious stance. When Amélie approached, she tried to greet Angela from the same form she always did, however, she stopped as soon as she saw Angela take a slight step backwards without even moving her hands or showing a smile on her face.

"Greetings Angela" she said while clearing her throat "I thought you would not come"

"Why would not I do it? After all, it was me who called you here, is not it?" When she heard the words come out of her mouth, Angela was afraid of having sounded too rude, she just wanted to look serious, not angry.

"Yes, sure," Amélie said timidly as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" This time Angela got a little smile, to show Amélie that she was not angry, and that she could tell her what she wanted, after all they were still friends, at least as far as Angela knew ... and wanted.

The small, but clear gesture seemed to endow Amélie with confidence, as soon as she saw Angela's face, she adopted a self-confidence stance.

 

"Well, the majority was in the message, but I want you to hear me say it, during all these days we have shared together, I could not avoid falling in love with you. At first I tried to ignore the feeling, it must be because of stress I thought. but with the passing of the day, I still felt the same way, I even grew this feeling, I had already achieved everything I wanted, there was no reason to continue feeling this way, and it was then that I realized that I loved everything about you, I could not help noticing every little detail of you, I just think that I fell in love with you, of those moments that we spent together, I just wanted it to be forever...... "Amélie adopted a slightly sad attitude" but this it is not only about what I want, but also about what you want, so tell me, how do you feel about this, about us? "

"Amélie, if I'm honest" Angela said with a little sigh "I do not think you feel the same as you're feeling, never had a friend like you before, much less what it means to fall in love, and less with one ..... "

"Girl, I understand, you are not interested in women ..... not in a romantic way at least" Angela could notice the pear in the face of Amélie

"No, it's not that ... well I do not know, this is all new to me ... it's true that you've become someone very special to me too, but I do not know how much. I would also miss you so much, I just ask you to give me some time while I think about all this, I want us to continue being friends, that we continue to go for a walk, joking and even those moments of silence, all that is the only thing that keeps me sane in the hardest days” Angela put her hands on the shoulders of Amélie who was slightly taller.

"Of course, we will not mention the subject again unless you decide" Amélie said smiling, noticing that Angela was showing confidence in her again "and if in the end you decide that you only want us to be friends, we will be, I will not force you to take a decision you do not want "

Finally Angela smiled just as before, approached Amélie more and hug her as if they had spent months since they saw each other for the last time.

"Thank you, Amélie, for understanding me, for everything," she said, whispering on her shoulder as Amelie patted her on the back with her arms around her. Everything came back to feel as before, the confidence, comfort, everything. So much that they lasted there for more than twenty minutes just standing while they hugged each other. 

\----------------------------------------

The days were back to the way they were, the same routine for Angela and Amélie, both of them were dedicated to what they liked to do, while Angela enjoyed her time working for Overwatch and developing her project, Amélie attends her ballet practice. But at dusk they both spent time together, with their favorite person, even if they did not go anywhere in specific, simply having a small talk was more than enough, so all that mattered was seeing each other other. 

Everything seemed to be as perfect as it had been before, maybe more, Angela thought. Now that things were clear between them, Amélie was also more comfortable with Angela. How could this have been better?

\---------------------

Today it would not have to be the exception, at least as far as both knew. The night was near as they both walked through a park next to each other, the lamps around them began to light up as the sun went down. The people around them were becoming fewer, but a few were still in the center, where seemed to start a small concert, and Angela noticed how Amélie pointed to a bench that was on a shore.

"It seems that there will be some music here tonight" said Angela when she saw how several people with instruments were placed near the microphones. 

"Well, I prefer music live and with real instruments, feel and listen more ..." said Amélie as she closed her eyes with her head slightly raised toward the sky as soon as the musicians began to play.

"Human?"

"No, it's like there's more life, more emotions ... I do not know how to explain it" said Amélie now looking towards the musicians and the people that gathered around her, mostly couples, since the music was obviously romantic.

Angela thought that she would feel a little uncomfortable for that, but on the contrary, she felt really calm, relaxed, just like Amélie had said. The sound produced by these instruments, a guitar, a piano and a bass guitar made Angela shudder in a way she had never felt before. Maybe it was just the music, but also the place where she was, sitting in this park with only the light of the few lamps, and even more important next to Amélie. All this gave her a competing sense of peace and security that she had never felt. Angela, as Amélie had done at the beginning, closed her eyes, in this way she could enjoy the atmosphere and the music better with her other senses. She was so captivated by the moment that she did not realize at what point she came so close to Amélie, her hand resting on her knee, and her head resting on her shoulder. When Angela opened her eyes, the only thing she did was to look at the face of Amélie, who was still looking at the musicians, but she could see the blush on her face.

Angela rose slowly from her shoulder, not to make her own blush so obvious. Clearing her throat, she directed her attention to a man who was approaching them, who was carrying a basket of white roses. Once in front of her the man stretched out her arm while holding a rose in it, obviously offering the flower to Angela. When Amélie realized she turned to see the man's face, who said "for the beautiful couple" while showing a smile. Without a doubt, the man, noticing in the position they were in, deduced that they were a couple, but they were only friends, nothing more ... right?

Amélie, now looking at Angela and the abundant red color on her face, took the rose for her and said kindly "only friends, even so, thank you", the man smiled once more and addressed the next couple.

As soon as they were alone again, Amélie grabbed Angela by the wrist and put the rose in her hand "it's for you Angela, friends can also give flowers, is not it?"

The red color on Angela's face that had just disappeared quickly came back. Although this time she did not feel embarrassed, she felt a little flattered. They waited there, sitting together, as always, in silence, just listening to the music. Angela appreciated that it was so, since she could not concentrate, could not help remembering what had happened a few minutes before, because she had approached Amélie in that way? Was it a sign of something else? At least it seemed that way for the people around him. While I was thinking about all this, Angela could not help but see Amélie's heart ... she looked so beautiful, and that was what most confused Angela, it was obvious that she was not envy as she once believed. No, this was something else, was that how Amélie felt when she saw her? It was painful, Angela thought. the fact that all those emotions suddenly appear only to see a person, to hear her voice, to smell her perfume, all that and more, to simply realize that you could not have it, that it was something that escaped your control. Maybe ... just maybe, it was also that Angela was in love with Amélie only that she did not know it yet. How could she have known? After all, she had never been so close to anyone before. But something was certain, if this was what she believed, neither of them would have to feel that way again. Because they could be together nothing prevented them, but, as Amélie would tell all this she felt.

It was the sudden silence, followed by applause that made Angela realize that it was too late and they had spent more than three hours there. She felt Amélie getting up from her seat slowly and offering her a hand to get up too.

"We should go, it's a little late" the words came out of Amélie's mouth, but it was clear that that was not what she wanted. So Angela, who also wanted to continue with Amélie, suggested something else.

"What if we take the scenic route?" she said while rubbing both arms because of the cold of the night. 

Amélie smiled slightly "clear"

Both continued walking, but not before stopping to buy a hot chocolate, which although it was not coffee Angela loved, also serve to warm up. However, both kept walking very close, but although Angela had used the excuse of the cold, it was obvious that she only wanted to feel Amélie's skin next to hers. All this combined with the talk on the way to the apartment where Amélie was staying, made it more obvious to Angela her feelings for Amélie.

Once outside the building Angela turned to see Amélie. At that moment she simply wanted to take everything out, declare her feelings, but how would she resume a conversation that only a few days ago had brought them so many problems? Amélie said goodbye as usual in her, a kiss on each cheek of Angela and a hug. But this time Angela did not even move, as if she did not want to say goodbye yet.

Obviously Amélie noticed this and putting her hand on Angela's shoulder asked "Is something wrong?" her voice clearly worried

"Yes, no, that's ..." Angela blushed a little, she wanted this, of course, but why was it so hard to say?

"It's because of today, right? The rose"

"Yes, well, part of it is just..."

"You do not need to apologize, I know what you feel about it and I respect it"

"No, you do not know, just let me talk this time, please"

Amelie was surprised by this change in Angela's attitude, which allowed her to continue talking while she only listened.

"From the last day we had that conversation, I went looking for clues that would help me understand what I felt, what I felt, while I was with you, I realized that I felt more like myself, as if nothing but it would matter in the world, I just wanted to see you, feel you, be with you, but until today I understood that this was due, I was so blind that I could not see it, but clearly the people around me could. I like to feel, it's so intoxicating that I could almost lose myself for centuries, but thinking that you were not more than a friend, I was resigned to losing you and that made me feel bad, I was not willing to lose you ... that is, not I'm ... "Angela cleared her throat, could not help feeling the heat on her cheeks, it was obvious that she was smiling, she did not have to see it to know it.”What I'm trying to say is that ... I think ... I"

Amélie noticing how difficult it was for Angela to say, placed her index finger on Angela's lips, stepped closer and whispered in front of her face "quiet Angela, I know how hard it is for you, you do not have to say it, perfectly what do you mean" Angela could feel Amélie's breathing, the warmth of her face in hers, and she could not help but look at her lips, those purple lips that had stolen that kiss a few days ago, and although in that one moment everything was very fast, it was as if just seeing it Angela could feel it again, so soft, so warm, and with that slight taste of grapes. It was when they stopped moving and adopted a bow shape, Angela noticed that Amélie was smiling, she had seen Angela's gaze directed to her lips, she knew exactly what would happen now.

As if it had been an invitation, Amélie under her finger tracing a line from Angela's lips to her chin, while with her other hand she pulled Angela towards her, taking her by the waist. Angela placed both arms around Amélie's neck, could not avoid the red color and feel a bit of grief, because they were right in the middle of the street, in front of the entrance of the building.

It felt as if it had happened just yesterday, thought Angela. Amélie's lips with hers, so gentle, so careful, almost as if she was afraid of hurting her, but Angela could not feel more than the warmth and the light grape flavor again, but this time she also pressed her with those of Amélie, she did not want to escape, she wanted to feel safe, loved and that was just what she felt at that moment, love, the most pure and sincere love.

After a few seconds they separated a little just to see the face of each other. Without saying a word just looking while they smiled. Until Amélie spoke.

"I think it's a bit late for you to go alone, tell me if we go in, prepare something for dinner and you stay for the night, you do not want anything bad to happen to you"

"Sure, if it's not a problem for you, for me it is not either" Angela said smiling, but of course there was a problem, tomorrow Angela would have to answer questions about why she did not return to sleep at the base, however, she did not I wanted Amélie to know this, she would deal with that later.

Both walked inside, it was the first time that Angela was here, it was obvious that she had come to visit Amélie, but she had never entered her apartment. But it did not feel like a strange place for her, maybe it was because it was Amélie who was with her.

After a little dinner, Amélie got up and went to her room, when she went out she brought a pillow and a blanket with her. Angela who had finished washing the sticks went to the couch where Amélie had left before returning to her room, obviously had gone to put on her pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a white shirt without sleeves. But Angela stopped when she heard Amélie's voice in an inquisitive tone.

"Where do you think you are going?" her hands on her hips.

"To sleep, unless you want a sleepover" answered Angela laughing.

"No, you would not tolerate it, but I meant that I slept there, you will sleep in bed, I leave some clothes in there if you want to change before going to bed ..... Good night" said Amélie in a playful tone while winking an eye.

"For all I could do, but I can not let you do that, it's your home after all"

"Nothing to say, you are my guest, and you sleep comfortably, I do not want to hear any word about it"

Angela tried to argue, but Amélie's tone had made everything clear. She went to Amélie's room and put on the clothes that were on the bed. After a few minutes she went out and saw how Amélie looked at her as if trying to contain the laughter.

"What? ... I look ridiculous, is not it? ... Is because you are taller than me" Angela wore shorts like Amélie but the shirt was too big for her, it came to the middle of her thigh, It was like she was wearing a dress.

"No, is that you look just like me" Amelie said without being able to contain the laughter anymore.

"You're lying, you're lying down, especially when you laugh that way," Angela said defensively.

"Well at least you will not be cold"

"Thank you," Angela said in a sarcastic tone as she gave herself up and headed for the room in small leaps.

After she came in, Amélie followed her, put a blanket over Angela wrapping her, and kissed her on the cheek "Good evening mon ange." Angela could not help it and put both hands on the face of Amélie pulling her to kiss for the last time her lips "Gute Nacht" said Angela, while Amélie got up and left the room.

Angela could not sleep. She could not stop thinking about everything that had happened, everything was so fast. But they had almost a year to meet and be together, it was obvious that the affection had emerged a long time ago, the only thing they were doing now was to show it freely. It was not that Amélie's smell in bed helped her too much to sleep, that only made her feel more excited. She got up silently, she wanted to see Amélie while she slept, maybe it was a bit strange, but she wanted to see her face one more time. When she left the room she saw that Amélie was still awake too and was looking at the door of the room, she got up from the couch while rubbing her eyes.

"You can not sleep either?" Amélie said as she told Angela to sit next to her.

Angela took a seat "it's just ... I think I wanted to see you one more time, I can not help it, it's your fault for being so beautiful, I think" Angela laughing quietly putting her right hand to cover her mouth.

"Me, you tell me about you, I think several men have planned to steal, so I had to scare them without you noticing" said Amélie coquettishly.

Angela smiled "you're terrible ... we barely kissed and you're already scaring the people around me" she said, giving Amélie a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, why take a chance?" now it was she who kissed Angela just behind the ear, giving her a few laughs.

Angela turned to see Amélie in the eyes, it was as if they could read each other's thoughts while they looked at each other, until Angela leaned forward and started to kiss Amélie first on her cheeks then on her lips. 

And what began as just a kiss in search of affection soon became something more within Angela, more intimate, with more desire. Angela knew perfectly what it meant she loved Amélie, wanted to be with her, wanted to feel her body against her, her skin, and wanted Amélie to feel her too, without barriers without fears.

Amélie felt as Angela got closer and closer to her, as if she wanted to feel her totality, she stopped for a moment and separated a bit from Angela, who opened her eyes to feel her lips parting from hers. Amélie was looking her straight in the eyes.

"Angela," she said quietly, "are you sure you want this?"

"I do not know" Angela said breathing quickly after having held the breath during that kiss "I just know, what do I need, I need you next to me, I want to feel your body, kiss your lips ... just leave me loving You"

Amélie smiled coquettishly "then let me love you too," she said as she leaned forward and put her lips back together. Angela hugged Amélie with both arms by the neck, Amélie instead put both hands on Angela's hips. Angela could feel the weight of Amélie's body on hers and she reclined slowly on the couch, it was beautiful ... she was beautiful.

Amelie stopped just to see how Angela looked under her "Je t'aime" she whispered, but Angela's nervous look made her ask "Something is wrong, I'll stop if you want"

"No," Angela answered hastily, "it's just that I've never ..." she did not finish speaking, as soon as the red color returned to her cheeks, she closed her mouth and turned her gaze to one side.

"Well, then I guess it will be the first time for both of us" said Amélie while smiling. "Just let yourself go, let your feelings out, it will be like dancing ... I guess" 

Then Amelie could see Angela smile again as she turned her gaze back to her. "thanks for the advice". Angela took Amélie by the straps of her shirt, until her mouth and ear of Amélie were together and whispered "then let me love you". The red color now on both their faces did not matter, they just needed each other, that was the only thing in the world now.

Amelie withdrew her shirt slowly while her lip continued along with Angela's, who, lowering her eyes a little, could notice the black bra that Amélie wore ... it was very sexy, thought Angela. Suddenly Angela felt Amélie's lips fall from her lips to her chin only to stop at her neck. Angela started breathing faster when she felt the contact, and soon her hands went from Amélie's shoulders to her back. "I want to feel you," Angela whispered, as if she were ordering Amelie to take her own shirt off.

Amélie helped Angela take off her shirt, and smiled when she saw the white bra she was wearing. "An angel, as always" were the only words he managed to say, because Angela had risen slightly to be able to kiss Amélie again. But this time, they could feel their bodies together. Soon the rest happened without realizing it, quickly the floor was covered with the remaining clothes of both. This was what Angela wanted, now she was sure. She could finally see Amélie in her totality, without secrets, her naked body, and then she realized that she liked Amélie more than she believed. Amélie could see her too, so pure, so fragile, but at the same time so tempting, every part of her body invited her to want more and more of her. The arms of both were lost between their bodies, their voices between sighs and moans. Even without being completely with the other, the hugs, the kisses and the spontaneous glances, were more than enough to fill them with joy from one another. neither of them wanted to end tonight, not after having waited so long, they wanted to enjoy it, to live it completely, as if there were no tomorrow.

"I want ..." Angela said while catching her breath. Her ponytail had disappeared as well as Amélie's and now their loose hair looked a bit messy. 

"I know" Amélie said as she placed her hand between Angela's thighs, without looking away from her face to catch the slightest impression on that. Angela could feel Amélie's fingers lightly brushing her skin, until one of them separated from the rest. Amélie noticed the change in Angela's face, "it hurts" she asked, stopping what she was doing. "No, that's fine ... this is what I want." Angela answered. 

Amélie put her lips on Angela's, to distract her mind a little and make it easier for her. Angela bit lighter Amélie's lips when it was introduced into his body. But soon what started a pain in Angela's body turned into pleasure, and even more so when the second one was inside.

The movement of her hips was equal to Amélie's hand. Angela was sure that this was the best night she had had, even if she did not sleep, that did not matter. The only thing she wanted was to show her love to Amélie. Then, she did the same, under her hand from Amélie's chest through her abdomen, until it was between her thighs, and soon she noticed the gesture of pain in her face, just as she had done a few minutes ago. The kisses quickly stopped, leaving place only to sounds coming from their mouths.

"Amélie I can not ..." Angela said suddenly "I think ..." Amélie stopped and got up slowly, placed herself now between the thighs of Angela, who did not know what she was planning, soon the Amélie’s lips found her most sensitive part. I could feel it slowly introducing something, Angela knew that it should be her tongue. 

Angela could not speak more, what started as snorts, sighs and small laughs, soon became moans and cries of pleasure.

"Amélie ... I just ... I can not resist ...!!!" Angela yelled as she felt a wave of joy and pleasure leave her body, slowly but peacefully.

It was until this sensation stopped, that Amélie got up to kiss Angela again, who looked exhausted. However, that did not stop her.

"Now, let me show you how much I love you," she said as she turned Amélie on her back now occupying the position above. She do not wait any longer and headed down the road, where Amélie needed her the most.

Trying to imitate Amélie's movements, Angela was not in a hurry, she wanted her to enjoy it as much as she had. When she heard Amélie shout "Ange" she knew what the end of that night meant, but the beginning of something else, something she had never had, and that for nothing in the world she was willing to lose.

They both lay on the same couch, Amelie hugging Angela from behind. Angela knew that Amélie was slepping, she must be very tired, she was tired too. Covering both with the blanket, that a few minutes before had ended on the floor, Angela felt more secure and loved than ever. It was something she had not experienced since her mother tucked her in at night. Angela allowed herself to close her eyes and relax while she was seeing the white rose on the table, after all, this was the place she wanted to be now, next to Amélie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is what some of you expected so much. I hope you liked the chapter. If some of you did not understand the "let me love you", it is an expression used in my country to refer to having intimacy, but it is not focused on the pleasure, but more on the feelings of the people, it has more kisses, caresses, looks and those things, It is not about penetration mainly. Well, this was a huge chapter, in payment for those days that did not update anything. Also now the Ch2 says at the beginning "15 years before" just to make it clear. Remember to comment if you like it, leave a kudo or visit my tumblr and show me love there too (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/) Bye *\\(n_n)/*


	6. 6-WHEREVER YOU ARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a long time since I did an update, but as you know, I'm going back to college and now I have a lot of work to do, so I almost do not have time. However, I will try to dedicate the weekends to write more. Again I want to thank those who have shown their support and I will mention them.
> 
> THANK YOU :  
> -XboxRainbowDash  
> -ShinyChibi  
> -Bongolicious  
> -Chrysochroa  
> -Ahreum09  
> -jakubledovej  
> -deafeningcherryblossompuppy (tumblr)  
> -bo-zaa1212 (tumblr)  
> -vi4vicious (tumblr)  
> -snwleopar (tumblr)  
> -lucia0subxlucky (tumblr)  
> -whalz623 (tumblr)  
> -15 guests who left their kudos
> 
> Thank you for showing me your support, I do this for you. you make this little girl so happy. Remember I accept criticism and suggestions, but please avoid sending messages like what I received after the last chapter (remove your $% & #) and things like that, please.

3 months after....

She opened her eyes slowly. She could see the few rays of sunlight that passed through the curtains in the window. Her eyesight was still blurred, but despite that, with half-closed eyes, she could see the silhouette of Amélie, she was an unmistakable figure. Little by little the vision of Angela returned in its entirety. Amélie was still asleep, her body naked, the blanket she covered, only reaching her waist, her face in front of Angela's.

She looked perfect, Angela thought. She could not help but look at her, her eyes tracing a line from her face to her legs. It was almost as if Angela wanted the image of Amélie to stay forever etched in her mind.

Amélie began to move a little while towards small sounds with her mouth. She was waking up. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Angela's face, looking at her with a smile on her face, she asked.

"You slept well liebe" Angela's hair was tied in the same way as she used to. She was resting on her elbows, and like Amélie, the lack of clothes on her body did not go unnoticed by her partner who now also saw her with a seductive look.

"Beside the wonderful company of this beautiful angel? ... Always" said Amélie as she got up on her own elbows to reach the same height as Angela, giving her a kiss first on the cheek and then on the lips. A sudden pain in her head made her recoil a little. I turn to see her surroundings, while noticing that both were on her bed, naked, and could not help asking. 

"What happened last night?" while she laughed a bit, obviously she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Angela's mouth, besides that she knew that this type of questions caused Angela to be a little embarrassed, bringing that light red tone to her cheeks, that she simply she loved it.

And as she expected, the red tone came before the answer. Angela, who despite having shared the bed with Amélie several times now since that first time, could not help being ashamed even with this kind of innuendo on the part of Amélie, causing her voice to be a little bit cut off.

"Well ... you offered to share that bottle of wine in your apartment ... to celebrate the end of the season of your ballet work" Angela's gaze turned away from Amélie's eyes. When she noticed that Amélie was still naked, and she was staring at her chest, the red color that was only on her cheeks quickly covered her entire face. Angela, who looked away from the ceiling to dissimilate a bit, continued speaking, hoping that Amélie had not noticed. It was obvious that she had done it, because of the flirtatious laugh that came from Amélie. Angela cleared her throat "And I think what followed after that is evident to both." 

"Of course it is, I just wanted heard it from you" said Amélie kissing Angela, who now stood up slightly, wearing a white robe that was in the bureau next to the bed. 

"We should look for something to have breakfast, it's almost half a day and we're still in bed"

"Noooo ..." Amélie said growling as she extended a hand to Angela, in sign that she was going back to bed with her. "The only food I need now… is you right here" a flirtatious smile appeared on her face.

"Oh… seriously?" Angela said as she took Amélie's hand and gave her a kiss on the knuckles. She still held Amelie's hand and began to pull her slightly. "It's a pity, because I need real food right now, and you too, it's not healthy just ..."

"Yes, yes, I know ... but only if you promise to wear that robe while you do it" said Amélie winking an eye. 

Angela sighed lightly. "I guess I have to make that sacrifice." She smiled slightly, and turned her eyes at the same time she put a hand on her forehead, obviously feigning regret.

Amélie sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Angela's hand, and covering herself with a black robe. Arranging her hair in a ponytail she said "well, come now, mon ange"

\---------------------------------------------------------

The following days, they continued being like that first day, when all this new romance began for them two. It must be the honeymoon stage, Angela thought. However it was notorious that there was something else, from the peculiar way in which they met, how quickly they became intimate friends, and then lovers, confidants and maybe something even further ... it was obvious that something tied them. 

Every time Angela thought about those days and nights with Amélie, she could not help but show that vivacious smile on her face. It was obvious to her and to her partners inside Overwatch, that this was due. Although they had not had the opportunity to meet the mysterious woman with whom this young, but still professional and determined doctor had a relationship. They knew that she was her biggest motivation.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
That day Angela was in the main dining room, it was very early, so it was perfectly empty, just as she liked it. She had woken up at dawn, she could not help it, she was close to something big, after several attempts, finally one of her nanites had managed to repair some cells of the human body, through the bloodstream, and if one of them had been able to achieve that, without a doubt, could make them repair the living tissue, bones, whole organs. However, although Angela was capable of many things, and now with the resources too, it was clear that she would need even more time to get to that.

She was so immersed in her own thoughts, while preparing her own breakfast, that she did not notice the steps coming from the other side of the dining room and that they stopped right behind her.

"Someone seems very happy today" Angela heard a voice behind her, it was a bit serious and with a peculiar accent. She turned to see who that voice belonged to. That's how he saw a woman with dark skin and dark hair, she was almost as tall as her and had a tattoo under her eye, right above the cheekbone. She wore a cape and a blue cap obviously carrying the symbol of the organization. At first Angela ignored who this woman was. ‘Maybe another member of an assault team’ Angela thought, seeing the sniper rifle she carried. But she soon realized who it was. Captain Amari, second in command of Overwatch. 

"Ah yes ... I ... just ... yes, ma'am," Angela said stammering.

"Wow quiet small, it's not a mistake to smile" said the Captain laughing quietly. 

"Of course not ma'am," Angela answered, taking a rigid stance.

"Relax, after all you're not a soldier under my command, if I'm not mistaken you're a scientist ... doctor, right?" said the brunette woman taking a seat at the nearest table.

"That's right, Captain Amari" Angela now more relaxed. She had never spoken to this woman, but she knew who she was and what she represented, maybe Morrison was the face of Overwatch, but without a doubt this woman was the one who really had the last word, and whom everyone else respected. Her passage through the little Egyptian army had turned her into the woman she was, someone audacious, tactical, lethal, cold in the face of danger, and really determined to achieve her goals, regardless of what, if you were her enemy, you should be afraid, very much. But being face to face with her, Angela felt strangely calm. No doubt about spending so much time with Amélie.

"Please, just call me Ana" she said as she put her rifle on the side of the table and leaned back slightly in her seat "but tell me, why are you here? It is not a little early for you to stand" she said placing both arms behind of her head, closing her eyes.

Angela could see the recent combat marks across the entire armor and face of that woman, it was obvious that she was returning from a combat mission. Although the Omnic uprising had ended, and there seemed to be no other attack by Null Sector, Overwatch had begun to take care of other problems, usually related to gangs, coups, everything that would alter the peace obtained after the war with the omnics. 

"Yes, I was working on my project, I think I finally have something that will be really worth it," Angela said as she poured some coffee for both of them.

Offering a cup to "Ana", Angela took a seat right in front of her. Showing a smile, Ana accepted the cup. While taking a sip, she fixed her eyes on Angela and laughed lightly.

"Oh that's it or ..." she turned slightly to the side, to verify that there was no one else "or is that mysterious woman that you disappear constantly at night, and sometimes even afternoons, or even whole days"

Angela felt herself blush as she tried to hide her face behind her own cup. The other woman laughed a little before continuing "do not look so surprised, after all, we must take care of our staff"

Ana could see how Angela's eyes showed a bit of concern at hearing those words. "Relax, nothing private, just a little monitoring nothing to worry about, we do not want to scare away our members"

Noticing how Angela relaxed a bit, Ana continued, "So tell me, what did you achieve that makes you so happy, maybe you spread some of your enthusiasm, I could use it"

Angela explained animatedly everything she had done these days, to which Ana Amari listened intently. "You know Angela, you remind me of someone I know"

"Oh yeah, who?"

"To my daughter, Fareeha, she is five years younger than you, but she already shows that enthusiasm ... I suppose that is what being young means"

Angela remembered having seen the captain's daughter sometimes at the base and it was certainly the same image of her mother, now she was 19 years old and it was obvious that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, although against her will.

"Yes, I remember her, although I have not had the pleasure of knowing her yet"

"Well, that can be easily fixed, she's on her way here right now, just wait a moment, of course, if you do not mind wait with me".

"Of course not, it will be a pleasure for me".

While they continued chatting for a while, especially about the race of both, a strange figure now for Angela, came through the front door. She was a girl slightly taller than Angela, although younger, her skin was dark and she wore her dark hair up to shoulder height. It was obvious who it was, Fareeha Amari, the captain's daughter.

"Oh look who decided to appear at the end" said Ana turning her head slightly to look at her daughter's face.

"Well, if you had told me that you would arrive today, perhaps it would have arrived earlier, just to give you a warm reception" said Fareeha opening both arms as she approached to hug her mother. However, she stopped to see that she was accompanied.

"Oh ... I'm sorry I thought ... Fareeha Amari" she said as she extended an arm towards Angela.

"Angela Ziegler" while accepting the greeting "nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you"

"Seriously, what lie will my mother have told you?" said the young woman as she glanced at her mother, who was shielding herself behind the cup in which she was drinking.

"Careless, nothing to be ashamed of" Angela said as she smiled warmly and clasped both hands at chest height.

Both Ana and Angela could see the faint blush on Fareeha's face when she noticed the simple gesture that Angela had made. "Yeah well, I'm glad to hear that," she said as he strengthened the back of his head and looked to the side, avoiding staring at Angela.

Of course Angela knew what that meant, she had seen that gesture many times since she met Amélie. "If I ..." Suddenly her speech started to sound "Excuse me ... yes ... ok I'm going there" stand up from her seat I look at both "I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I hope to be able to chat with you again another day, it's nice to have someone to chat with after all, "said Angela, before leaving the dining room, to go back to her lab.

Ana stared at Fareeha, who did not take her eyes off the blond woman as she left. "You'll stay there all day or you'll have a seat?" she said, laughing slightly. "Interesting company, do not you think?"

"Yes ... I think, I had never spoken to her although I saw her some days"

"Do not try to hide it, you like her, it's not like that?"

"What?!!!... No!!! .. Of course not!" although the stuttering in her voice betrayed her.

Ana laughed louder this time. "Of course not ... now, come and sit down, eat something while you tell me what you have done these days during my absence".

"Ammm ... hey, mom ... by the way, you do not know if..."

"I know what you're asking, so yes, she works here, she's a doctor, she's 24 years old, and if ... even if she's single, she goes out with someone now, so do not bother, at least not now." Ana interrupted her while on her way to the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela hastened to see why they called her so quickly. When she opened the door she saw a man about half her height, blond and who spoke Swedish, speaking while looking at the blueprints she had left on her desk.

"This is yours?" The man said while pointing to Angela's monitor that kept sounding "some of us need silence to work"

"Sure I'm sorry, it will not happen again" replied Angela while she turned off the alarm of her test simulator.

"I hope so ... good job, by the way" he said as he left the lab.

Angela felt a smile forming on her face. After so much time, she finally felt like a productive member of Overwatch and now with her relationship with Amélie at its best, she really thought she had found the happiness that so many people want. Although the fact of not being able to tell Amélie still where she worked and who still caused trouble, because, although she usually avoided the issue, sooner or later the questions would begin and Angela had to think seriously how to deal with that situation.

 

11 hours after…

Angela reviewed the results of the last simulation, hoping to have found a way for her nanites to self-replicate. She could not believe what she saw, apparently the last data she had received from her partner Winston, was the last detail she needed for this breakthrough, 'if only I could thank him' she thought, because although she had virtual contact with him, she did not It had been possible to meet him in person.

When she was rushing to apply that algorithm to her prototypes, a message that came suddenly to her cell stopped her. It was from Amélie.

Am: Angela, I need to see you, now, do you think you could come to my apartment? Please I need you here.

Angela did not understand the nature of this message, it was very sudden, but even more the way Amélie had made the request. Without more delay Angela took her jacket, left what she did not need on her desk. 

On her way out of the facility, Angela met Ana's daughter, Fareeha seemed to be chatting with a man over two meters tall, with platinum hair, obviously because of his age, although he did not look very old, maybe It was due to his body like a bodybuilder, he must be very strong. Noticing who was hurrying to the exit, Fareeha raised a hand in greeting, while looking in the direction of Angela "hey, why so hurry?"

"I'm sorry, now I cannot talk, I have to go somewhere else" Angela said without stopping to look at anyone, it was clear that she had someone else in mind now.

"Something bad happens, can I help?" Fareeha's voice was clearly worried.

"No, it's not that ... I have to see someone ... then we'll see each other" the talk as she walked quickly towards a slight lack of breath.

"Sure ... see you." Angela could hear a faint tone of disappointment in her voice, but that was not what mattered most to her now.

"Who is the young marathoner?" asked the huge man.

"Angela Ziegler ... is a doctor, she works here, she is developing a new invention, or something like that ... the truth is… I have not talked much with her" answered Fareeha.

"Not as much as you would like, of course" said the laughing man.

"Hey!!!" Fareeha said as she tapped the man's shoulder "is not what you think"

"Well, well, I did not say anything" laughing even louder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Angela hurried into Amélie's apartment, knew where she kept the spare key, so she did not even bother to call, opened the door and went inside.

"Amélie, are you here, are you okay?"

No noise was heard from inside, and the lights were mostly off, Angela began to feel uneasy.

"Amélie, it's me ... Angela" then was when she saw a figure sitting on the couch, her back in the direction of Angela. It was Amélie, but it did not show any movement, almost as if it were a statue.

"Liebe, is everything okay?" Angela approached slowly and when she was about to put a hand on her shoulder, she got up. She turn slowly, Angela was afraid of what could happen or say now, could be anything, however the last thing she hope was to see a tender smile on Amélie's face. She was standing now facing her, her black hair was loose, wearing a tight purple dress, just like her lipstick. She had something in her hands, a rose, purple in color. Extending her right arm, she offered the flower to Angela who took it slightly doubtful. Once Angela held the flower with both hands, Amélie placed her hands over hers. 

"Do you remember the white rose that first day, when this really started?" Amélie said in a calm voice, her gaze directed towards that rose.

"Sure ... how could I forget" the image of that rose just after that first time when Angela and Amélie had loved each other so intensely, so intimately still hovered in her mind, was the last thing her eyes saw before falling asleep in her arms.

"I still keep it with me" said Amélie after a while, slowly stroking Angela's hands. "They have a meaning, all of them, because of their color, you know?"

"Oh seriously?"

"That's why I kept it, the white rose represents purity and innocence, it reminds me so much of you, that innocence you always show, and that purity of yours, the purity that you gave me that night ..." Amélie said calmly as she approached her face to Angela's. Her lips barely separated enough to allow her to continue talking.

"Oh ... and what does purple mean?" the blush on Angela's face and the lack of breath in her voice, made evident what she wanted right now, wanted to kiss Amélie, erase that purple color from her lips, but also to hear what she had to say.

"The purple rose is charming and captivating, it means that you fell in love at first you saw the person to whom you gave it" Amélie smiled slightly "that's you, mon ange, keep it with you to remember me”.

Then as if an external force had possessed Angela, she opened both arms and placed them in a hug around Amélie's neck, pulling her to kiss her so passionately, that she even got a slight sigh from Amélie. After a while their lips parted and then Angela saw Amélie's eyes, which were slightly moistened and then remembered the reason that had brought her here.

"Amélie, in your message it seemed that you had something urgent to tell me, what is it about?" Angela asked lowering both arms to take Amélie by the wrists.

"Later... come with me" without letting go of Angela's hands, Amélie led her to the dining room, where there was an arrangement of candles in the center, a bottle of wine, a couple of glasses, and two empty plates on the table with cutlery.

"I do not understand, what is this Amélie?"

"We'll talk over dinner, take a seat," she replied as he gave Angela a seat.

"At least you would have warned me, and I would not have come with my lab attire"

"You tease? You look perfect like always ... at least for me you are" she said while taking her own seat.

"Oh enough" Angela placed both hands on her face and then trying to fix her hair a little.

Amélie served both a portion of spaghetti with vegetables and then a little wine in both glasses. They began to eat, and although almost nothing was said, the look on Amélie's face and the brush of her hand on Angela's, were more than enough for both of them to understand what was not said.

"That was great," remarked Angela once they finished dinner. She got up to pick up both dishes, but Amélie's hand stopped her. 

"We'll take care of that later" said Amélie as she got up "right now, I have other plans in mind" after those words, Amélie released Angela's hand and grabbed the straps of her dress sliding them over her shoulders. The dress fell to the floor without any resistance. Angela noticed that Amélie had no other garment under her dress, her naked body was in front of Angela who could not do more than look.

Then Amélie took a few steps forward, placed both hands on Angela's face, stroking her cheeks just before kissing her. Angela, although still doubtful of the reasons that had led Amélie to have this behavior and to do all this, could only think about how wonderful she had been tonight and what was still missing, so she just closed her eyes and left carrying feelings, she let Amélie take full control of her body and soul.

Not knowing exactly how Amélie had carried her into her room, Angela soon found herself naked beneath Amélie's body, who did not stop kissing her mouth, cheeks and neck, leaving marks around it all. Feeling her body against hers was still as intoxicating as that first time. Angela's hands moved from her back to Amélie's hip, pressing her slightly closer to her. Amélie's kisses, however, felt different, more needy, as if something deep inside her suffered at the time of doing this, and of course Angela noticed.

"Amélie ... are you okay?" Angela asked as she took Amélie's face with both hands.

"Yes ... it's just that I need you so much right now, I want your skin, your essence, stays in my body and in my mind forever... just let me love you like I've never done before"

"You know that I belong to you ... and you ... belong to me?" Angela said, stroking Amélie's hair.

"Always ..." she whispered in Angela's ear

Amélie's kisses on Angela's chest were replaced by her hands, she got up slowly, practically sitting on her partner and placed one leg between Angela's. Her hips moved slowly back and forth, moving to ensure that both received pleasure from each other with the touch of their most intimate and sensitive parts. It was obvious that this was so, because the face of Angela and Amélie gave it away, and if it was not enough, the sounds coming from their mouths made it. When the sound coming from both became more audible the movement became faster, now both are moving rhythmically. And that finish how it started, intensely, full of desire, of that need to feel so close and close.

Amélie leaned to one side of Angela, who was still trying to catch her breath, stroked the side of her face as she put a leg on her abdomen, as if afraid that she would escape. Angela noticed, turned to Amélie and placed a hand on her chin.

"It was perfect ... everything, thank you" she approached to kiss Amélie's forehead.

"I was hoping that it would be ... I'm glad to know that I was successful" her voice faltered, Angela thought it should be for the physical effort, but Amélie was a professional dancer, this was not normal ... it should not be something else.

It was obvious that what Amélie had avoided telling Angela all night was still bothering her, and although she was exhausted, Angela could not help asking.

"What is that you are not telling me? I've seen that look in your eyes all night"

Amélie lightly rubbed her eyes with one hand "I ... I do not know if I can ..."

Angela put a hand on Amélie's shoulder while taking her hand with the other. "You know you can trust me ... you can tell me anything"

Amélie closed her eyes abruptly in an attempt to make it easier to find the necessary words, but when this did not happen, she stared at Angela and spoke quickly, imagining that it would make it less painful.

"I'm leaving Switzerland" she said as the tears began to form in her eyes.

Angela, completely surprised by the words that came out of Amélie's mouth. She just stood there watching, she could not think anything, nothing came to mind, not a word, not a feeling, nothing. Suddenly a slight pain in the chest appeared, and then it became louder and louder, it lacked the air, it felt an unbearable burning in the eyes that was only calmed slightly by the appearance of moisture in them. "What? ... You ... are you leaving? ...".

"I know this is difficult for you ... and it is even more for me ..." said Amélie trying to calm Angela who had begun to shake slightly while the tears appeared in the eyes of both.

"But, why? ... Maybe it's been me I've done something wrong ... tell me ..." Angela said hastily, but her voice was cut by the crying that enveloped her voice.

"No, not Angela ... never say that ... it's not you" Amélie wiped the tears from Angela's eyes with both hands, without caring about her own.

"Then why?" Angela held Amélie's wrists weakly with her hands.

"I received a message this morning, it was from the director, the company will move to France tomorrow, and they want me as the star, he says that he loved my job and wants me to go there to train me as a first degree dancer, I would be up to the task of the better ... this ... this means a lot to my Angela ... "although she spoke of her own dream, it was obvious that having to leave caused an immense pain to Amélie who was sobbing a little.

"I ... I know" Angela tried to recover her posture, after all it was Amélie's dream, and she could not deny it ... except now, which meant so much to her too, for the simple fact of seeing Amélie happy.

"I do not want to leave you here Angela ... but I know you cannot leave either ... your work is very important for you too and I could never ask you to leave it, not after hearing how you talk about it, that's something that I do not I can offer"

It was clear that Angela would not leave her job at Overwatch now, not now that she was so close. 'Not be selfish Angela, the welfare of others is more important than your own happiness' were the only words that came to mind, like a million voices speaking at the same time.

"But ... but, after all this time, it's just that ... I still cannot believe it's over ... you're everything to me ..." The crying although still present in her voice, had disappeared enough to allow her to speak again clearly.

"But Angela does not have to finish, I can go back between each season and maybe after a while I come back to stay or you'll go there, it's just that at this moment it's impossible, I ..." Amélie's tears, however, they did not stop.

"So that's what this was ... a farewell?" Angela looked down, seeing how her hands were holding.

"I ... Je t'aime mon ange, you know, now and always, I love you" holding Angela's hand tighter

"Just ... just please promise me not to forget, remember me, I'm the one who loves you, I was the one who called you until dawn when you could not sleep… remember me… when you're not here" Angela raised her hand for now she will be the one to clean Amélie's tears.

"I would never forget you ... never, I could forget myself, but never you, you will always be by my side, until we meet again" a small smile was drawn on Amélie's face and then on Angela's.

"I think ..." Angela said trying to get up but Amélie's leg on her abdomen became more severe.

"No ... do not leave please ... stay ... tonight ... I want to sleep with you once again ... just stay" stroking her shoulders with her hands.

"Of course" Angela leaned back and kissed her on the cheek, erasing the wet path that the tears had left a moment ago.

Both lay there for hours and although Angela could not sleep thinking about what would become of her now that Amélie was not here, part of her wanted to be awake just to treasure every last moment next to her beloved ... at least until the fatigue beat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. It's time to start with the angust. I hope you have not missed me (I think you did not do it... by the way) but I missed you a lot (UnU). Remember to comment if you like it, leave your Kudos and show me love in my tumblr too (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/) it really means a lot to me.


	7. 7-BETWEEN YOU AND ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TO ASK SOMETHING SERIOUS, THAT COULD DEFINE THE FUTURE OF THIS WORK, please make sure you read the notes at the end (yes, it sounds very dramatic, I know, but it's serious).
> 
> New chapter, a little soon, but here it is. I hope you like this, because I generally notice that the hits in my work increase 100-150 per chapter, although, I do not know if it is due to that number of people reading it, or only 30-35 reading it again and again, which It would seem fun to me. Well, in any way:
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT:  
> -XboxRainbowDash  
> -ShinyChibi  
> -Bongolicious  
> -Chrysochroa  
> -Ahreum09  
> -jakubledovej  
> -times_new_american  
> -OneSaltyAceTanker  
> -Valkyrie__X  
> -deafeningcherryblossompuppy (tumblr)  
> -bo-zaa1212 (tumblr)  
> -vi4vicious (tumblr)  
> -snwleopar (tumblr)  
> -lucia0subxlucky (tumblr)  
> -whalz623 (tumblr)  
> -shyshadowfox (tumblr)  
> -17 guests who left their kudos (^w^)/
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!

This day, everything was different, the sound of the alarm clock, the air that touched her skin, the sun that entered through the window.

Everything was different, or maybe, it was she who was different, who felt different. It was obvious that something was missing, and although she was trying to ignore that feeling, it was inevitable.

She rose slowly from her own bed. It was strange, it was like it was covered in ice, it felt very cold against her skin.

Despite always having slept alone on it, this time it felt empty.

Angela picked up her robe, which was placed on a chair in front of her desk, right next to her bed. Her nightwear was the usual one, a white nightgown over her underwear that Amélie had given her since they started sharing the same bed. Her eyes felt swollen, they burned a little, her throat felt a little dry and scratchy, it was obvious that this was due ... the crying.

A slight cough came out of her mouth, so she went to pick up a glass to pour herself some water. She walked to the bathroom sink that was inside her room, and while drunk the key saw her own reflection. Her face seemed the same at first glance, but it was possible to notice the appearance of bags under the eyes, accompanied by a slight purple color. Angela had not slept well for the last few days, her hair, although tied in a ponytail, was starting to look a bit messy and dirty, 'maybe I should take a shower,' thought Angela. And then she saw through the reflection that purple rose that Amélie had given her the last night they were together. And the memories came to her mind.

\------------------------------------

It was the morning after that night. Angela had woken up in Amélie's bed, but this time, she was not there. You could hear the sound of the shower, Amélie was taking a shower, she must have woken up very early, after all, this was important for her. Angela could see through the door the suitcases ready in the middle of the room, 'how could I have not seen them last night?' Angela thought. She stopped to get dressed and got up to make her way to the bathroom of Amélie's apartment.

She walked to the door and placed an ear nearby, just to be sure that someone will be inside, then she hear the light steps of Amélie inside. She opened the door, slowly and carefully, making sure not to make any noise. She walked inside, the steam coming from the fight clouded the vision and made breathing a little difficult.

Doing all that aside, Angela focused on the figure that could be seen just through the sliding doors a little transparent, began to walk forward and only for a moment hesitated. 'It's your last chance Angela, do not ruin it by thinking about something that has not happened yet' she thought. She continued on her way while removing the band that held her hair.

She slid the door slowly aside and her gaze focused on the woman inside.

Amélie had not noticed Angela's presence due to the sound of the shower. That's why when she felt a pair of hands around her hip, she jumped a little from the impression. Angela entered slowly, without making a sound, hugged Amélie from behind, putting her hands around her hip and stomach. Together her body to hers while she felt the heat of the water falling on her head and down his body. She put her face to Amélie's shoulder, sighing as she felt the full contact of her skin and that of her beloved together. Amélie stopped to bathe, placed the soap aside and raised her right hand to caress Angela's face, while placing the other right over hers.

"Angela ..." Amélie whispered.

"No, do not say anything ... I know what you'll say" answered Angela without moving from the position she was in.

They stayed that way until the shower stopped on its own. Only the sound of water running through the drainage system could be heard.

"I'll miss you ..." Angela finally said after a while. "So much... I'll miss you so much." Angela moved her head slightly to kiss Amélie's shoulder delicately. "You know it, Don’t you Liebe?"

"Of course I know ... and that's what hurts me the most ... but ... I also know that I'll miss you so much" said Amélie as she turned a little, enough to kiss Angela's cheek, but without break the position in which they were.

"I love you Amélie," said Angela. Amélie could feel a drop of warm water falling on her shoulder, but it was not the shower, this drop came from Angela's face, it was a tear. Amélie turned inside Angela's arms, and with one hand she removed a strand of wet hair from Angela's face while placing the other behind her blonde head.

Angela had her eyes downcast. "And I love you ..." said Amélie as she kissed the tip of Angela's nose, knowing that this would cause a laugh from the now sad blonde.

And as she expected, that's how it was, once again a smile could be seen on Angela's face, who was already just sobbing a little.

"Come on, I do not want to see your beautiful face covered with tears" said Amélie smiling. She moved one hand to turn on the shower again. "Now I do not see them ..." she said when she noticed how the water was beginning to fall on them. "And neither do you the mine ..."

Angela laughed softly "although the water is a bit cold now"

"It does not matter, you give me all the heat I need," Amélie whispered as she clasped her forehead with Angela's and caressed her face with both hands. Her lips brushed Angela's, but they did not touch. Angela could feel Amélie's breathing so close to her, and suddenly the water no longer felt cold.

"And you are everything I need" was the last thing Angela said before joining her lips with those of Amélie. It was so hard and so long, it left both of them breathless, and when they tried to take a breath, all they could do was absorb the water that had gathered on their faces and keep falling from above. Both drowned a little by the water that passed through their throats, but could not help but let out a few laughs to realize how funny that situation had become.

"That really ruined the moment, right?" said Angela.

"Of course not ... after all, I had always fantasized about this" said Amélie with a flirtatious smile.

"Wait ..." Angela said before letting out a little moan when she felt Amélie's hand between her legs, only to be silenced by Amélie's lips that met her own again, depriving her of releasing any sound again. . Angela put both hands on Amélie's back, digging her nails lightly as she felt her hand move through her underwear wet, with water ... and something else. When Amélie was inside Angela, her nails sank even deeper into her lover's skin and scratched her skin as the climax of the moment approached.

"I'm sorry," Angela said between groans, parting her lips just a little from Amélie's.

"Do not be sorry" answered Amélie, bringing her lips together again.

"Ouch!!!" Angela cried, feeling Amélie dig her teeth into her lower lip, biting until the slight taste of blood could be tasted by both.

"I like you to be rude" Amélie said laughing "and delicate at the same time" without stopping what she was doing with her hands.

Angela's legs pressed together, crushing Amelie's hand between them, but without stopping her, her knees flexed, so that her face was at Amelie's chest, who leaned in a bit so as not to allow Angela to break through. The contact between her lips, and that kiss with the taste of blood ended with Angela screaming with pleasure, drowning the sound of the water crashing against the floor.

Angela opened her eyes, but instead of getting up, she kept going down more, still seeing Amélie in the eye. She went down to her knees in front of Amelie, and leaning forward placed her face just inches from the space between her legs, she look at her one last time before beginning to kiss her hips, thighs and finally her crotch. The pleasure that enveloped Amélie's body became evident, once Angela began to work her mouth with the most sensitive part of Amélie.

She put one hand on the top of Angela's head, while with the other she clung to the wall, in an attempt that her position, which abruptly changed from being rigid to being completely curved, would not provoke her fall because of the rapid movement and moisture present in the ground and in their bodies.

Noticing that Amélie's breathing accelerated more, Angela opened her eyes to see her face. Drops of water fell from her hair and Amélie's forehead to her own face. She could feel Amélie's grip on her skull becoming stronger. Her muscles tensed. The air was missing both. But that did not matter, Angela knew that this would be the last time in a long time, so she grabbed both arms on Amélie's thighs, pressing them towards the center, and then directed both hands towards the back, similar to how she used to hug her back. The sound that escaped from Amélie's mouth told Angela that she had achieved her goal, but not satisfied with this, she moved away a little, got up carefully, and while ascending she made sure to kiss every part of Amélie's body, who was shaking a bit, due to the orgasm she had experienced and the brush of Angela's lips dared all over her body.

As Angela's kisses got closer and closer to her final goal, Amélie put both hands on Angela's waist, still not fully recovering. Angela made sure to pay proper attention to Amélie's stomach and chest before stopping a little on her neck, which slowly kissed from top to bottom, over and over again, from right to left, sucking and biting every so often. As the marks increased around her chest and neck, Amélie tensed both hands on Angela's back leaving long red lines all over her back, which burned even more at the contact of water through them.

Angela was sure that more than one was bleeding, but it did not stop, that encouraged her even more, to know that Amélie was enjoying this as much as she. Her lips, still dripping a little blood, joined Amélie's, making sure to leave the same mark on them.

"Ouch ... well, I think it's fair," Amélie whispered.

Angela catching her breath, retro yielded enough to tilt her head, which she rested on Amélie's chest, and began to laugh tenderly. "I think, it is"

"I know this may be difficult, but ... Would you accompany me to the airport? ... Please," said Amélie almost inaudibly, as if there was a bit of fear in her voice.

"Sure ... I'll be there" said Angela drawing circles on Amélie’s chest.

"Thank you"

"I'll let you dry and dress ... I think I'll do the same, I'll see you in the dining room"

"It’s fine, I will not be late"

Angela came out of the shower and put a towel around her body while placing another one in her hair. She left the bathroom, and looked at the floor, where the clothes with whichs he had arrived the night before were still there. She dressed, using some of Amélie's underwear, since hers were still wet. She went to the room, where she prepare a light breakfast for both, she did not know if Amélie had nausea when flying.

Soon after, Amélie joined her and they both had breakfast together, sitting facing each other. During this time Angela could not avoid taking the hand of Amélie, who appreciated the gesture by rubbing her hand a bit with Angela's. They kept holding their hands once they finished, as they left what was once Amélie's apartment, and even when they arrived at the airport.

Both were sitting, waiting for Amélie's flight. When it was announced, both got up simultaneously, it was then that Amélie felt how Angela's grip grew stronger. She turned to see Angela's face, looking worried and sad at the same time. The first call rang through the speakers. Angela's hand was still clinging to Amélie's, her gaze directed toward the front, but in seeing nothing in reality. Amélie could see how a few tears began to form in Angela's eyes. The second call rang, this time Amélie tried to free herself slowly, more to get Angela out of the trance she was in than to get out of her grip. The third call rang, it was then that Amélie saw Angela's lips try to move.

"How to stop time? ... I do not want to say goodbye ..." Angela's voice was choked, "Do not let tomorrow, when I'm no longer here, your body forget me" a low tear on the edge of her eye, down her cheek, to reach the chin.

Amélie cleaned the path left by that tear with her free hand. "I do not want to see you cry ..." she said with a loving and calm voice, "I promise to return ...” Angela turned to look at her.

"You promise?" she asked without being able to prevent a second and a third tear from falling.

"Of course ... because you are the one who marks the pulse of my heart, the one that changes my world of color" answered Amélie while kissing her cheek and placing her head next to Angela's.

'Words no longer reach and I'm tired of pretending, that my world makes sense without you' Angela thought.

"You know that at the end of everything, this I feel for you, is what has given me the strength to continue" she heard Amélie say.

 

"Tell me that although time passes ... our love will continue to live ... do not forget me please" Angela said as she hugged Amélie for the last time.

"I would never forget you" Amélie put her lips on Angela's, the last kiss, long and deep, had a taste to pain, but also to hope, Angela thought, that one day Amélie would return with her.

The last notice was announced. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you ... good luck, show them who you were, who is the best dancer they've seen, the best one that ever existed," Angela said smiling, as she let go of Amélie's hand, who had started walking towards the boarding line. Angela saw her move away little by little, while Amélie kissed the palm of her hand and blew in Angela's direction, sending her a kiss in the form of a farewell.

Angela stood in front of the window, watching the plane take off, it seemed eternal, she thought. 'Do not forget me please, because without you, I do not have anything anymore, because I'll need you every morning ... Meanwhile, I will not stop thinking about your eyes, your honey-colored eyes', was the last thing Angela thought before making her way to the exit. Shee boarded her car and headed back to the Overwatch facility, after all, she still had work to do.

As she passed through the city, it was as if the city was more… gray, quieter. However, when she stopped at a stop, she turned to her left and saw the purple rose on the seat next to her, 'Amélie must have put it there' thought Angela. After all, she had been as distracted as remembering her. She raised the flower to smell it and as if it was magic, a little color returned to her life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

(Present day)

The sound of water spilling from the sink made Angela come out of her trance. She removed the stopper so that the water left the drain, and drank the water in her glass. She saw the rose once more, and turned slowly.

The marks of her back, left by Amélie that day, were almost invisible, she could barely notice several lines of a slight pink tone. That… or maybe it was just Angela's imagination playing with her.

'Despite the time, they still feel a bit' Angela thought. 'Maybe the wounds were deeper than I thought'. Angela stroked her skin lightly and then went to the mirror to see her face better.

Like the scars on her back, the scars on her neck and lips had completely disappeared. After all, it had been a year and a half since she last saw Amélie.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The first three months were relatively simple, Angela thought. Although she could not see Amélie, she could hear her voice daily. Amélie used to call Angela, since due to the constant trials and change of schedules, Angela could not locate Amélie unless she called first. They used to talk even for hours, usually at dawn, when they had both finished with any other task that occupied their time, ditch the day. Even without her near, just hearing Amélie's voice, was enough to calm Angela down and motivate her to continue with the encouragement she had shown since the day she began her relationship with her.

However, when the sixth month arrived, Angela no longer felt the same, it was not that her feelings for Amélie had changed, but the fact that she was beginning to miss her skin, her scent, her warmth, she missed the way he looked at her. And her eyes ... those eyes that appeared night after night in Angela's mind, which allowed her to sleep peacefully, were now becoming more of a curse than a blessing. All that need to have her close and just having to settle for hearing her voice, was killing her. That added to the fact that Amélie's calls had become less frequent and shorter. Angela felt the need to run and search, but the appearance of a new terrorist group called Talon, had very alert to the high command of Overwatch, so no agent could leave the facilities for security reasons, the only ones who could leave it was the combat personnel, and only during missions. And soon, communications were also blocked, since an attempted kidnapping by agents indicated that they had infiltrated into Overwatch. 

Although it had only been a couple of weeks before allowing communication again, it seemed like years for Angela.

After that, the calls were even less. What used to be daily calls, ended up being only one or two each week, and in a short time, the only thing that Angela got from Amélie, were messages… messages that instead of deluding and comforting Angela, all they did was increase the emptiness that she felt inside her. 'Maybe ... she has already forgotten me', 'Maybe something happened to her', 'Maybe I should be the one to call her, although she will surely be upset' ... maybe, maybe, maybe… the only word that haunted the mind of Angela for days, even her work had been affected. After the great achievement she had achieved a year ago, her project had stalled, and obviously everyone had noticed, especially the captain, who had not stopped questioning Angela about her sudden change of mood, because, when she first met her, she had been so happy and full of life, and then she was like a mannequin, without emotion.

But, when even the messages stopped, was when Angela really felt that everything was over. It did not matter how many times she tried to locate Amélie, the message on her screen saying: THIS NUMBER DOES NOT EXIST, she made it clear that she would not have contact with her again until Amélie decided to locate her… or that she ran out of there to go to France and do the impossible to find Amélie, regardless of she did not know what part of the country had gone, no matter how long it took, no matter who will try to stop it.

And she tried, of course. But after a couple of agents stopped her, and she hit them in the face and genitals. The security sent a team of six soldiers, only to stop the blonde and young doctor, who seemed as if it had possessed some kind of demon, endowing it with strength and agility never before seen in her being, similar to that of a bear mother defending to her puppy. Although normally only two had sustained her, it took another two to control her legs and head. As expected, the security team called Ana, so she could hear the reason why her chief of medical research had suddenly decided to abandon them and flee in the middle of the night.

Angela did not say a single word in front of those men, so Ana ordered that they let her go and led her to the dining room, where she prepared some tea for both of them, but in particular, to calm Angela down. Both were alone, so Angela allowed herself to relax a little.

"Well ... will you tell me?" Ana asked after being silent for a while.

Angela continued to sip from her cup while her eyes were lost, it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere.

Ana sighed, "You know, lately we've been having a lot of problems with all this blocking, kidnapping attempts ..."

"I know ..." Angela said, her voice in a cutting tone, as if she will show a bit of disgust about having this conversation.

"Yes ... of course you know ... so you also know, that if someone tries to flee in the middle of the night, it can be interpreted as a desertion ... or something worse ..."

"I do not care ..." Angela said even without looking at Ana, or anything specific.

"You do not care ... they could have shot you, if I had not ordered them otherwise"

"I do not care anything about that..."

"Oh ... you do not care, well, you know what? ... It seems to me that you lie, because of the way you wanted to get out so desperately from here, it was obvious that you wanted to get somewhere, and that would be impossible with a bullet through your body ..."

"No ... I do not ... I want" Angela's voice stopped being sharp and began to sound ragged. Her hands shook, causing some tea to spill out of the cup.

"You want what? ... To leave? ... I know what the confinement can do to people but ..." Ana's voice was calm but when she saw that Angela clenched her teeth and eyelids, she stopped.

"I ... I have to leave ... I've lost something, and I have to get it back ... I ... I ..." She could not finish speaking, the crying in her voice did not leave her. Her hands felt weak, and the cup, which she held in her trembling hands, ended up falling to the ground. The tea spilled on the floor now mixed with the tears that fell from Angela's eyes. She tried to cover her face with both hands, as if trying to prevent Ana from seeing her in that state.

"It's okay ..." Ana said, approached Angela a little and took her in her arms, hugged her tightly and made her lean on her legs, although that will cost her to lean a little.

Angela just let herself be comforted, it was not like she had much choice, it was what she needed right now, and she liked the fact that Ana was trying to comfort her, even after her little outburst of nerves, which had taken her even to hit two agents who were just trying to do their job.

With one hand Ana stroked Angela's hair, while with the other she wiped away her tears. "Easy baby, everything is fine ... everything will be fine", Ana's voice relaxed Angela who after a few moments stopped crying.

She felt like a child in her mother's lap. Maybe it was because of the experience Ana had, she was a mother after all, not just the captain.

"Now tell me, what is it that causes you so much to want to leave here to look for it? ... Maybe I can arrange for someone to bring it" she asked softly in Angela's ear.

Angela said nothing, just put a hand on her jacket and showed Ana a purple rose. She was dehydrated for preservation, Ana noticed. The words were not necessary, they both knew what that meant.

"Well, maybe that's something more complicated ..."

Angela shrugged "I know ..." she said almost inaudibly.

"But do not be sad, I'm sure she'll be waiting for you out there once this is over" said Ana, showing a smile

"That's the problem ... I think she forgot about me." Angela got up slowly while rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Thank you… Ana." She got up and picked up the suitcase with which she had tried to run away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ana asked in a tone of concern rather than inquisitive.

"I need my room ..."

"None of that, you will come with me, follow me" Ana said as she got up from her seat.

"No need, I will not try to escape again ..."

"That's not what worries me ..." her face showed that she was really worried about the young woman in front of her. "What you least need at this moment is to be alone, you will sleep in my rooms tonight ... or whatever is necessary." Ana took Angela by the arm and they went to her room.

"We'll have company tonight Fareeha, so be nice" said Ana as she entered the room. She knew that her daughter would be awake, since the emergency call had awakened them both.

"What? What are you talking about? ... To whom? Oh!" She jumped up to see who was coming through the door right next to her mother. "I ... Angela, good night, I did not expect ..." she stopped once he saw Angela's face.

Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose in a slight pink as well as around her lips, her clothes looked wrinkled and battered like her hair. 'Signs of struggle and weeping' Fareeha thought, 'would it be Angela who ...?'

"What happened? ... Did something happen to you, Angela?" she asked, but all Angela did was shake her head slightly.

"Now not Fareeha ... give her some time," said Ana as she walked into her room, which was separated from the main area of her chambers and Fareeha's room. "You will sleep in my bed," she said.

"She can stay in mine, it's not a problem, besides, you need to rest well for tomorrow, you know" her daughter interrupted her.

"It's okay, you'll sleep in Fareeha's bed, if you need anything, you just have to ask" said Ana before kissing the top of Angela's head. "Rest" and retired to her own room.

Angela and Fareeha went to the other room. "Just ignore the disaster ..." Fareeha said expecting to hear at least one sound from Angela's mouth, but nothing came out. She stirred a few clothes and magazines she had on the bed, and motioned Angela to lie down. "I'll be on the couch, right here outside, do not hesitate to wake me up if you need something." Angela looked at the bed, but did not move at all, no words, nothing… until she slowly walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand stroked the mattress and sheets as if someone were there.

For the first time in a long time, Angela could feel the heat left by a person on a bed, however, it was not the same as that left by the body of Amélie, not even the smell of that perfume that she loved to use. But that did not matter, Angela leaned back on the bed while Fareeha covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well" were the last words the young brunette said before leaving, or the only words that Angela heard.

The night was cold, and although this time she was not alone in her room, it was as if she were. Angela could not sleep, so she got up silently from that bed and walked out of the room. She could see the young Amari reclining while she slept soundly, and Angela had no intention of waking her up. She turned to see the door of Ana's room, it was open, no doubt to hear if her guest tried to flee. But that was not her intention now.

She went into the room and saw Ana lying on the right side of the bed, facing the center. It was hard to know if she was asleep or just pretending, waiting for Angela's next move. That did not matter, she walked towards her and climbed slowly in the bed, taking care not to make too sudden movements. She settled beside Ana, her back to her, moved closer to her little by little, until she felt the contact of her body. She felt like an arm of Ana moved slowly, covering her with the blanket and perching around her stomach, it was a hug.

"You know ... I have not done this for a long time," Anna whispered. 

For a moment Angela thought about getting up and leaving, but when she heard Ana again, she felt more comfortable. 

"But it's nice, it makes me feel younger," she said as she hugged Angela more tightly, who finally closed her eyes and managed to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PD)

After brushing her teeth and face, and taking a quick shower, Angela walked to her room, dressed in a black skirt and a white shirt under her white coat. She went out and saw her lying on the sofa in her living room, Fareeha Amari, the captain's daughter. It had been two months since Angela had stopped sleeping in their room, however, Fareeha had decided to sleep in Angela's room, of course, with her mother's permission. Angela knew that this was due, that they were afraid that she would try something stupid, like escaping again, or worse ... committing suicide.

Although this seemed ridiculous to Angela, they did not know it, after all she still had work to do, a debt to humanity. She was the only one who could do what she had set out to do. And it had always been that way, even before she met Amélie, her work was important to her, now more than ever, since ... it was the only thing she had left. That's why Angela did not sleep well lately. She devoted every moment, every hour of the day to her project with the nanites, Angela was determined to do it, even, if it had not been for the intervention of Fareeha, who now looked more like a full-time nanny, Angela would not have even remembered to eat. In a way, Angela was glad to have her around, reminded her that she still had to take responsibility for herself.

It seemed that at the end… she had to resign herself to losing Amélie, no matter how many pain this will bring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should go to hell for writing that ... but hey, I said it would be hurt. Now, the big question... I noticed that most of the users that upload their work, are chapters between 2000-3000 words max, while I uploaded chapters with 4500-5000 or even 6000... and I would like to know... I'm not boring? , because I've seen the acceptance of these works is pretty high... I do not know if you have read them, and if you are part of those who support them... Honestly, I have not read them because I do not want to ... "influence" my work.
> 
> The truth is that as it is my first job, I am basing my writing style in a way that you understand and imagine the scene as I have it in my mind while I am writing it. I'm not very good at describing many situations, especially sexual situations, which is why I rely on what is written in The Witcher. That is why my chapters are so long in spite of the time in which I write them. Maybe is because of this and i'm a bad writer. I've never writed
> 
> I will wait until I have your comments and opinions about it. Remember that you can do it here or in my tumblr (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/) I hope you can help me with this doubt, I just want you to enjoy it without sacrificing the essence of my work. THANKS see you!!! (-n_n-)/*


	8. 8-FINDING NEW WAYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!!! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, I DO NOT UPDATE A CHAPTER THE LAST WEEK BECAUSE I WAS ON WEEK OF EXAMS. ALTHOUGH SINCERELY AFTER THE QUESTION I MADE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE MORE ANSWERS TO THE RESPECT, I ONLY RECEIVED 2 BTW. I DO NOT KNOW WHY, BUT I HAVE SEVERAL THEORIES:
> 
> 1-REALLY YOU DO NOT READ THE NOTES  
> 2-YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT (MAYBE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTERS LIKE THEY ARE NOW)  
> 3-YOU ARE LAZY TO ANSWER
> 
> I HONESTLY BELIEVE IS THE FIRST ONE (I WONDERED, IF I OFFER MONEY, HOW MANY THEY WOULD CLAIM IT) ... BUT MEH. I WAS THINKING TO UPDATE THIS IN SEVERAL CHAPTERS IF YOU DECIDED IT, BUT AS IT WAS NOT, SO, BECAUSE THE TWO ANSWERS SAID THAT THEY LIKE MY CHAPTERS JUST LIKE NOW ... I UPDATED IT ALL COMPLETE, ALMOST 8500 WORDS.
> 
> AND ANSWERING A QUESTION, YES, THE MEANING OF THE ROSES IS REAL, YOU CAN INVESTIGATE IT IF YOU WANT. CURIOUS AS THE COLORS COINCIDE WITH THE CHARACTERISTIC COLOR OF BOTH, IS NOT IT? 
> 
> ALSO I WAS DRINKING SOME VODKA WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS, SOOOOOO EXCUSE ME IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKE (n_n)'

The sound of people moving around her, working hard for a goal, made her realize that she also had to demonstrate the same determination in her own work. Angela walked hurriedly to her laboratory. Another day more than complete and devoted dedication to her work. However, the sound of footsteps running after her, warned her that maybe the lab and its nanites would have to wait. Angela felt a hand grab her shoulder to stop her, though the touch was gentle, after all, it was only to get her attention, not to force her to stop. 

"Angela ... where do you think you're going? " She heard a voice behind her. She knew exactly who she was, and although she appreciated the gesture a little, she was starting to get tired, of the same routine, the same daily discussion. She avoided turning to face the person behind her.

"You already know the answer ... why do you bother yourself always with the same thing?... mmm… Fareeha? "

"You more than anyone should know, now you see, we have another place to go first before you hide in your cave for the rest of the day" Fareeha took Angela's hand, but Angela resisted holding herself in place. "Angela, do not make me..." Fareeha could not help taking a step back when she realized Angela did not want her to see her face.

"Angela, why are you doing this to yourself? " She said in a worried tone.

The purple marks around Angela's eyes betrayed her, not to mention the abundant red color where there should be a white color surrounding the blue of her eyes. She had a remarkable amount of wrinkles on her forehead, on the edge of her eyes, and around her mouth. Which would be normal for someone nearly 60 years, but that was not the case of Angela, she was only almost 26 years now. 

"You have not slept properly, right?" said Fareeha.

"Please Fareeha, I took a nap a few minutes ago ..."

"A nap?!!! ... Angela, you must be kidding, a nap after almost a week without sleep properly, you're a doctor, that's bad and you know it, what the hell were you thinking? "

"Fareeha , please do not scream, I just ..." Angela begged.

"No, no excuses, we'll get you something to eat and then to bed ..."

"I do not need it, just let me ..."

"Not to mention..." Fareeha lifted Angela by the waist and placed her over her shoulder, in an impressive demonstration of her physical strength. Angela , who was on Fareeha's shoulder like a sack, kicked lightly, but she lacked strength, so she simply relaxed, realizing it was useless and tried to keep both eyes open.

Upon reaching the dining room, Fareeha finally lowered Angela and placed her on one of the tables. Maybe it was not the most elegant way, with her butt on the table and her feets on the seat, but it worked, in that way Angela would not fall asleep on the table until Fareeha returned with breakfast.

While waiting, Angela looked at her hands, realizing how they looked now, her nails were a mess, the appearance of scars and spots on them were evidence of how hard she was working. 'Maybe ... they're right' Angela thought. 'But, no matter what I do, how much I try to ignore it, Amélie ... your memory is still there. "

Angela put her hand in her pocket, from there, she took out a book, or rather a notebook, the cover was brown leather, although it was not very thick, that notebook with yellow leaves, it was the place where Angela made the more important notes about her life and work, however, that had become more than the guardian of Angela's thoughts, was her companion and confidant. But inside she kept something even more important for her. Angela opened that notebook slowly, as if it were hundreds of years old and needed to be treated with care.

From its pages, exactly in the middle, the drawing of a heart that embraced both pages, adorned with lilies, gardenias and roses, which upholstered until the last corner of the pages, in its center the name of a person "Amélie" Angela whispered while caressing slowly that drawing. But her gaze shifted to what was between the pages, that little bundle, the purple rose Amélie gave her that day. The color purple, barely noticeable in a few petals, the stem was no more than a thin line hanging from what was once the proud crown of that flower.

"I expected you to stay inside my heart ... But fate is cruel and I was wrong" Angela said almost inaudibly , while delicately taking what was left of that flower. A tear fell on that, and it almost seemed as if it returned a little life.

"But you're still here in my mind like yesterday ... And I do not know what to do, to stand up" Angela could feel her throat closing a bit, depriving her of breathing properly.

"I still cannot forget you ... or stop thinking" the images of Amélie came to her mind.

"I still don’t know how erase you, it hurts so much to remember ... you were here, you were for me " her fingers gently stroking the flower. She approached her face to smell her scent again. Smell that had practically disappeared, but that was still bringing the memories of those moments. 

"I still cannot stop missing you and I cannot hide it ... I can only imagine, that one day you're going back ... "Angela could not contain the tears and let out while her face appeared a little smile, smile that showed resignation.

"But it's not like that ... at the end of everything now… I lost you” she replaced the rose carefully and closed the pages. Putting it back in her pocket, she dried her tears and let out a sigh.

"Maybe it's time to move on, without remorse, without ties" Angela looked out the window and saw the sun begin to show among the hills "time to find, a new way".

Through the kitchen door, Fareeha approached. She had a tray in her hands, with a plate of Birchermuesli, which was oatmeal in yogurt with fresh fruit and nuts-very delicious and very nutritious, as well as a glass of juice, which Angela supposed , it was to accompany the bread with ham.

"Angela, I came back ..." the smile on her face, seeing that her 'hostage' had not escaped was obvious. "You were ... crying?” She asked when she saw her face.

"No ... I, just yawn a little," Angela replied as she regained her composure and looked at the tray her "babysitter" was holding in front of her.

"Oh ... you brought all that for both of us?" Angela asked seeing the large amount of food.

What?... you're kidding, right? This is just for you ... ammm I do not know much about Swiss cuisine, but I heard that you used to eat this breakfast, muesli , bread, although I could not find cheese" Fareeha blushed a little when she noticed how Angela laughed quietly, clearly appreciating the effort she did to prepare a breakfast of her liking.

"But hey ... there was ham"

"Wow thanks, I really appreciate it ... but you will not think I'm just going to be eating alone while you watch me ... do you? "

The red tone on her face intensified even more. "Hehe ... not sure not," she said nervously. "In fact, my breakfast is waiting in the kitchen, but if you do not mind I'm sitting with you ..."

"Not at all ... please, come with me, I would like to have a talk with someone who isn’t from the job, it has been a long time ... since I had the last one"

"Sure, I'll be right back," she hurried into the kitchen, before Angela regretted it. It was the first time she had really allowed her to approach her in a more personal way , and not just as her unwanted caregiver.

When she returned Angela was already sitting properly, she had not started yet , it was clear that she was waiting for her.

"Well ... tell me about you Fareeha". 

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Half-year, it was all the time necessary, for her, for them, for everything. During this time it was actually that Angela could really concentrate on her work, not just as a distraction, no, this time she was doing it for something else... Her legacy.

Although as expected, it was really difficult and although at times her progress seemed to stop, she remained focused, really focused. And in the end all that effort gave results, her nanites, the project of her life, had finally managed to do what she wanted. The appearance of the first wounded who returned to the base due to the constant combats, were witnesses of it. The technology developed by their most fervent researcher and doctor, was almost miraculous, was not only able to regenerate cells and heal wounds themselves, but was now able to accomplish feats like to recover bones, organs, or even with proper treatment , full members. Angela knew that this was just the beginning, she wanted more, always more. She knew that, with proper research and development, her little miracles would become that, miracles, they would be able to save someone from the threshold of death. However, she preferred to keep this idea to herself, did not want to give false hope, not to mention the fact that she did not know how her colleagues would react to such an idea.

But doubts and questions were not long in coming, her technology was able to save many lives, however, the application still left much to be desired. Huge machinery was needed, only to contain, activate and supply the nanites, so it was not efficient, especially on the battlefield, which was where it was needed most.

For these reasons, Angela set itself, to develop a practical and portable way to manipulate her nanites. For that, she needed a little bit of help from that blond little man, who was annoying that day when they met first. But she would have to take risks, after all, he was the best engineer in the entire organization.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ammm ... hello, I could talk a little with you," Angela knocked carefully on the door frame, since the entrance to the man's workshop was open. Although he did not like to be disturbed, it was clear that he did not pretend to be completely isolated from the rest of the staff.

"You're doing it now ... talk fast, what do you want?" Said the little blond man without turning to see Angela, obviously he did not want to look away from whatever he was doing.

"I ... I wanted ... I" stuttered Angela. She knew that this man, although small, had a terrible character.

"I, I, I want" he repeated Angela's words. "Speak clearly, or leave me alone" his tone showed that he was upset.

"Chief Engineer Lindholm, allow me to request your help" said Angela firmly

"My help? Why do not you surprise me? ... ah, of course, they always say it every time when they have a problem with any nonsense that only requires a little brain ... sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who has one in this place " he answered, and after a while, when he finished what he was doing, he turned to see the person who was interrupting him. "Well and tell me, what is it... ? "

In front of him, he saw that blonde girl so long ago, and even though he did not recognize her face, recently he had heard a lot about a certain doctor who managed to revolutionize modern medicine with miraculous machines. Although he never thought that person would be the distracted girl, who looked like a lost child in the middle of a park. Her visit to his work area, took him by surprise, that she might want from him, the new prodigy everyone was talking about, and that she had even made him look like the second best inventor of Overwatch.

"You, really? ... What do you need from me? You from all people”

"Well, I heard I know that you are the best Overwatch engineer, and although I can take care of biotechnology, I am not capable of many things ... I need your help, you are the only one who can do it, please"

When there was no answer, Angela decided to play her last card. Her hands that were hidden behind her back, kept hidden a small homemade cake, apparently made by her, showed it to the man while showing a smile on her face and repeated "please" again and again. Finally he approached her, took the little cake in his hands looking at it delicately and tantalizingly.

"Torbjörn" just that word came out of his mouth.

"Excuse me," Angela asked as she watched the man smile slightly.

"That's my name, come by here tomorrow, now I have a lot of work but tomorrow we can talk more quietly ... and ah ... thanks, almost nobody here cares to show appreciation for my work"

"Thanks!” Exclaimed Angela, as she approached to hug Torbjörn , whom she took by surprise.

"What are you doing? We have not even started ...”

"I, uh ... yes, I understand, thank you," Angela said, regaining her composure.

"Haha ... even you seem like one of my ..." clearing his throat before finishing the phrase "Well, see you tomorrow, arrive on time at 8 am". 

And Angela did it, that day and the next, until she finally managed to get what she wanted so much, the "Caduceus" a staff capable of storing and supplying a small amount of her nanites, which was not a problem due to their ability of auto replication once outside. Although now it was only a prototype, it was good enough, to be taken to combat by the field doctor, in order to heal and protect the troops, and even change its configuration to enhance muscles and reflexes.

It is worth mentioning that during this time Angela's relationship with the engineer Torbjörn went better, easy to see by the fact that he enjoyed more work in her company instead of do it lonely, as he usually did, was "a nice presence" he mentioned once. Maybe he was not very emotional with his teammates, but Angela knew that deep down the old curmudgeon was a soft-hearted, and the fact that he had shown her a little of that affection made her proud. 

"Well, girl ... I think we're done," said the man with the Swedish accent, looking at the result of their efforts over the past few weeks. He rose from his seat, and headed a small refrigerator placed in the corner of the workshop. From inside, he took out a couple of bottles of different colors, although Angela could read the word –beer- in one of them.

"Now it's time to celebrate ..." with his outstretched hand, he offered a bottle to Angela , who hesitated at first to take it. The few times she had ingested alcohol, it was only when she drank wine in Amélie's company, but that was different, not to mention that she was now working.

"I do not know if I should ..."

What? ... Relax yourself after a long period of work ... take it" he continued with his arm outstretched, but the smile on his face showed that he was not upset by the apparent rejection, maybe he expected this kind of reaction from Angela .

“You should know that I do not usually drink alcohol ..." finally resigned Angela.

"Do not worry, it is root beer ... I would not give one of my daughters to drink." The man stopped when he noticed the words that had come out of his mouth.

"One of your daughters?" Angela asked as she read the label confirming what he had said.

"Yes ... I ... well you know what I mean girl" for the first time Angela noticed the blush appear on the face of that man, who was trying to hide behind his own drink.

"Thanks for everything, Torbjörn ... or should I say ... dad?” Angela chuckled as she sipped a little of her bottle and put a hand up to her mouth.

The man took another sip of his drink. "Yeah, well anything, but do not get excited ... there is still work to be done and you have to try the staff, but most ideal is test it on the battlefield, which is where most needed, as do I."

"Do you think it would be the best?" Angela asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Of course ... I would do it, but honestly it's not my style ..."

Angela looked thoughtful for a few moments. So much that her partner could not help but notice it.

"What's wrong with that little head of yours? ... eh girl”

A smile appeared on Angela's face, who turned to look at Torbjörn. "I need to ask you one more favor”

"A favor ... of course girl, your company is always welcome here"

"I'm glad to hear that, however I need you to keep this a secret"

"Secret ... why? What is it about girl? "

"You will see"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the alarms roared through all the corridors and halls of the base in the middle of the night. From inside of her room Angela could hear the sound of footsteps running, as well as see the blinking red light that came from the outside.

Fareeha, who was still asleep in her living room, more of her own decision than to continue taking care of Angela, also woke up. Both had become close friends in recent months, so they enjoyed their company more of each other.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked

"I do not know ... but I'll find out" she dressed quickly and went out of the room "I’ll go find mom ... wait here". The last thing Angela saw was Fareeha's back running away.

Angela was not willing to wait for her return. She needed information and quickly, now she was responsible for the health and well-being of all the people in the base.

A pair of soldiers, of which she noted, that one of them wore a cowboy hat and a black suit as did his partner, who was a man with a black beret and brown skin with a couple of shotguns on his back, They were approaching quickly, it was obvious that they were coming from the armory. 

Angela, ignoring the fact that she was still wearing only her sleepwear, stood in front of them.

"What is happening? ... Are we under attack?" She asked as she tried to arrange her hair in a ponytail with one hand.

Cowboy smiled at the pleasant view of the blond half asleep, but still looked beautiful, especially in her current attire. Noticing the look of that man, who apparently judged Angela, had the same one of her, she covered herself with the robe, and it was not that she was naked, but it seemed that she was based in the way the cowboy look at her. The man next to him, noticing the red color on Angela's face and trying to cover herself, turned to see his partner and hit him with the elbow on the arm "control Jesse " his voice was thick and a little scratchy.

"Whatever you say boss" said the cowboy, whose name apparently was Jesse. Although Angela thought it was more a nickname.

"Listen Miss ..." said the man in the beret "we have a situation here ... it would be better to return to your room, there is nothing to worry ... we take care ..." did not finish speaking when his radio began to ring. Angela could hear someone refer to him as "Reyes" and they also mentioned something about an ambush and that they needed them there already or the number of casualties would be immense.

After cutting off the communication, Reyes signaled to his partner and they both ran down the hall. Angela knew what that meant, so she went back to her room, changed her clothes and picked up her communicator. She tried to establish communication with Torbjörn , expected the man to answer and was no longer occupied elsewhere with something else. Fortunately, it was not like that, although he did not answer, Angela could still find him in his workshop.

"Girl, why are you awake? Return to your room"

"It's time Torbjörn, this is the perfect time"

“What? Not to mention ... it's not ready yet, there are some details to be fixed and ...”

“Torbjörn please ... I need to do this"

The man looked into her eyes once more. He could see the determination in them, and with a snort he shook his head. "Well, if it's what you want ... I think I cannot stop you."

Everyone was in a hurry in the hangar, several assault teams were boarding several ships. Angela came in and could see the men she had met a few minutes earlier talking to Commander Morrison, with whom Angela still had a more than professional relationship, after all, even though he was her boss, he was still being the first to receive her inside Overwatch, and apparently he liked to talk to her about something more than just her recent advances, even if it was only for brief moments. However, she had not seen him much lately because of the political problems they had lately.

"No temerities Reyes, bring them to safety, everyone" Morrison told to the man in front of him.

"Maybe it will be difficult," replied Ana, who was standing next to him "after all we do not have permission to operate on Russian territory" 

"Listen Morrison, if the Russians find a single corpse of ours we will have problems there, but the mission is first and we cannot leave those refugees to their fate"

"That's why I'm sending you, you're the best and discreet ... but ..." He stopped when he noticed the blonde woman coming in, accompanied by their engineering boss. The others followed as they watched in disbelief the image in front of them. Angela, their head of research and medicine, was in front of them wearing what appeared to be a ballistic blue mesh suit, a pair of armor boots at thigh height, a white beret over her head, but nonetheless, the most striking thing was the pair of wings on her back, which gave her an angelic aspect, as well as the staff she carried in both hands.

"What does this mean? ... Torbjörn ..." Morrison turned to see the little man.

"Do not look at my Jack, it was her idea, I will board now" he replied following his way without stopping.

“Angela ... what is this?" Ana asked

"According to the head of engineering Lindholm words, the best way to prove the inventions is to take them to the field, where they are most needed " Angela answered firmly.

"Torbjörn that little bastard, I swear that ..." said Morrison

"It's not his fault, it was my idea” Angela turned to see Morrison "Commander, I ask permission to board and take part in the mission"

“What?!!! No, of course not ... Angela cannot send you there, it's very dangerous and you’re just a girl, you have no combat experience and we'll need you when the teams return, I cannot...".

"With all due respect, commander, like yourself have said a moment ago, without proper attention many will die, there is not much I can do with the corpses, but if I am there while they still breathing, I can save them, please let me do it".

"No, no discussion, I will not risk to losing you there ..." Morrison said strictly, but his second in command stopped him.

"Jack, I cannot believe I'll say this, but maybe she's right ..." Ana turned to see Angela who looked back her "if there's a right time to do it, is now"

"Not to mention that in Blackwatch we do not have any doctors, we will need one," added Reyes.

"Do not worry, sir ... I can cover her back, besides, I will not bother looking at her" the cowboy finally spoke, who had been silent throughout the conversation.

Morrison snorted. "Well, just be careful," he finally said.

Ana approached her "take care there love, everything will be fine, just stay focused, I will go later with more troops and we will take the big guy with us, just take care of you until we arrived, okay?" Ana said as she hugged Angela tightly. 

"Come up fast doctor ... or maybe I'll be the one who refuse the offer" said Reyes heading towards the ship.

Angela boarded with them, her seat was in front of that cowboy. He took out a cigar, lit it and put it in his mouth.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health," Angela told him.

"Well, I'm counting on you to be able to cure me, doctor" he replied as he gave her blink with the eye.

"If you allow me to ask you, doctor..."

“Angela, you can call me Angela" she said while adjusting the belts.

“Angela ... why the wings? Do you want to look like an angel, I understand that, but why?" The cowboy asked, however, in his voice there was not a mocking tone, he was really curious.

"Well…" Angela began

“McCree, call me McCree ... Reyes used to call me Jesse, but it's not my name, everyone calls me McCree”

"Well, McCree ... the truth is that someone ... used to call me that ... mon ange ... I think I liked that, so I keep the idea, I also believe that it goes just with my work "

“Owww someone special, and also French, well done doctor" he said while letting out a little smoke. Angela blushed.

During the conversation Angela did not even realize that they had already taken off, and apparently they were already far away, since the base was not visible in the distance.

"I knew this thing was fast, but I did not even realize when we took off," Angela said.

"I know, that was the end of this ... the conversation was to relax, always the first mission is the most difficult, and notice how your hands were shaking, I'm glad you relaxed" said McCree smiling as he let out the last trail of smoke from his mouth, and he threw the rest of the cigar.

"Well, thanks for that, McCree.”

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------

The only sound that was heard during the last minutes before the landing was the sound of an alarm inside and the multiple shots outside the ship.

"Doctor is time to fun, stay behind me" McCree said as he got up from his seat, even before landing. 

The door opened, on the other side there was only a cloud of smoke and multiple flashes of gunfire traveling from one side to the other. Screams made rumble in her mind, some giving orders and others were caused by pain. Among them were the voices of women who called their children who had broken into tears. Angela could finally see a group of soldiers building later they used the same dress as men traveling with her.

"Very good ladies" the voice of Reyes was heard. "We have 8 minutes before the Russian combat forces arrive to the area, we must get our people and the refugees out of here, that's the main order ... you can leave the toasters to the Russians, just make sure you keep your ass in place". The other men laughed, but Angela was frozen with fear. 

"Well go ahead, you have your orders, standard formation ... Move! Move!" Everyone ran away approaching to take positions. Angela could see how some of them climbed the buildings on the sides, while others headed towards the refugees, and a group more, among them McCree, ran to the front to take a position with their comrades who were already in combat.

"Well doctor ... to work" she heard the voice of Reyes at her side. Angela had no idea what to do, 'maybe it had been a bad idea after all' she thought.

It was not just the fact that she was in the middle of a battle for the first time, but the fact that she had already seen the ravages of the battlefield ... that day, when she lost her parents. The image appeared in front of her. It's as if she were that girl again, standing right in the middle of the street surrounded by rubble, she could see again the bodies and the blood watered around her, hear again the cries and sounds of agony that deafened her ears from her. Her hands trembled so much that she ended up letting go of her staff. Tears came slowly drawn from her eyes.

The sound of an explosion made her unbalanced, but not by the loudness of the sound, but by the fact that they had impacted one side of the ship.

"Dammit!!!..." Reyes shouted "Doctor, do I have to take this ship out of here, It's our only exit ticket, decide quickly, you go or stay?" He said as he approached the door ready to jump out, he made her a last motioning with his hand in farewell and jump to ground as the ship began to rise. 

Then Angela remembered what had brought her here. Those cries of pain, the cries that so many years ago had not been able to help, just see them die slowly, but now finally… finally she will be able to help, to save them, she ... she would bring them hope. She was hope.

With a quick movement, she took the staff from the floor and headed to the exit. She made a movement with her shoulders, her wings unfolding in their entirety. It could see how light rays of blue spread like feathers. The ship that was now several meters above the ground was moving away from the battlefield. Angela took a last breath and jumped down.

Then, in the middle of the dark night, everyone could see how a light emerged from behind the battlefield. Both the refugees and several soldiers could not avoid turning to see where that light came from. And that's how they saw her ... an angel descending from the sky ... several of them, among whom was McCree, who even took off his hat, were impressed by the sight. 'She really looks like an angel' thought McCree.

"What the hell are you doing? ... stay focused" ordered Reyes. But he could not help but smile slightly. 'Well done doctor ... really that inspiration is what these people need' he thought.

As soon as she touched the ground, Angela went to the group of people closest to her, the refugees, to make sure that there was no one seriously injured. The look of one of them, caught her attention, a little girl, who hugged her mother lying on the ground, looked at her with tears in her eyes. Angela watched the girl's mother closely, a shooting wound in the abdomen, although they had applied pressure to the wound, the blood did not stop sprouting, there were only a few more minutes of life left ... unless she could do something. Angela approached slowly, took the face of the girl with one hand.

"She'll be fine ... I promise," she said with a sweet tone in her voice.

The girl moved slowly away, as if Angela's voice had erased all traces of fear and pain inside her. Then Angela got on her knees and placed both hands on her staff and made a movement with her fingers, which caused a yellow ray to come out of it and go towards the woman. Suddenly as if it had been a miracle, the blood stopped and the cuts and other wounds disappeared from woman's body. The woman coughed and looked incredulously at her daughter and then at Angela.

“What? ... What just happened?" Asked the confused woman

Angela just smiled. The girl who had embraced her mother turned to look once more to Angela, she ran to her and the hug around the neck. "Thank you ... Thank you" said the girl as she broke down in tears. "You? ... You are an angel, right?" she asked while looking at Angela's face.

Angela smiled once more and stroked the girl's head as she got up. "Take care of your mom, I still have to take care of other people"

"I’ll do it, I promise" the girl replied.

Angela, after verifying that no one else was injured, went to the troops facing the omnics in the middle of the street. Her wings apart from giving her the angelic aspect, allowed her to move quickly through the battlefield. She arrived at the barricades improvised by the soldiers with cars and debris in an attempt to contain the enemy forces, which did not stop their advance. Angela noted that it was due to the urgency of their deployment, more than half of the initial squad was out of action due to injuries caused by the first enemy assault. Angela hurried up to perform the same method a few moments ago with the rest of the men lying on the ground. She kept moving constantly from one side to the other. The only thing that mattered to her at that time was to keep alive each and every one of the people who were in the middle of the battle. McCree could barely keep up, but Angela was grateful for his presence, since he was doing an excellent job of providing cover fire and clearing areas for her.

When finally the omnics stopped their advance, due to the tireless efforts of the soldiers, who seemed tireless and immortal, since their wounds were healed as soon as they were made. Angela was exhausted, but she did not stop. The voice of Reyes echoed in all the communicators, "It is now let's get out ... rooftop squads, cover us ... teams on the ground fold back to the refugees, the ship is on the way, we have 15 seconds".

From the sky you could see how several rocket went to the other side of the battlefield, which was the signal. Quickly everyone rose from their places and began to address to the refugees. McCree grabbed Angela by the arm and pulled her, but as they made their way to safety, the rumble of an explosion caused Angela to turn around. One of the roofs where one of the squadrons was found was attacked. The ship landed and the refugees began to board while being escorted by the soldiers, the second team on the roof began to retreat to unite their companions.

"Time to get on board doctor, we have to leave ..." told her McCree.

"But ... what about those men ... we cannot leave them here"

"The most probably thing is that they are already dead ... you saw the explosion, let's go, there's nothing to do" He tried to load her aboard the ship, but she resisted and broke free of his grip. Angela started running towards what had been a three-story restaurant. 

"Damn ..." said McCree

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Reyes asked him.

"Our doctor begun running towards where the last team were" he replied reluctantly.

"Well ... you said you would take care of her ... then why do not you move your butt yet? Or the blonde girl has more guts than you?"

"HA!!! ... of that, nothing" he left the ship and went in the direction that Angela had run .

Angela climbed slowly through the rubble, since using her wings in there was not possible due to the narrowness of the space. When she finally reached the part highest of the building, which was where the team was, found no more than two badly mutilated bodies because of the force of the explosion, there was nothing to do, and something so horrible could not be fixed not even with her staff. Angela got on her knees and began to sob slightly. 'You failed Angela, after all this time, all that work ... not at all ... you could not save them' she thought. But suddenly the sound of someone trying to breathe desperately brought her into a state of alert. There was someone with life still there, and she had to find that person.

From among the remains, Angela could see a hand lean out. She pulled away the rubble and saw a dying man, he was alive, but that could change quickly. She hurried to take her staff and applied her lightning to the man, who stirred and looked at her closely.

"You ... what's your name?" He said even while he still trying to catch his breath. 

“Angela Zielgler, but let's leave the introductions for later, now we must get out of here" she replied.

A second explosion shook the rest of the building, Angela realized that they could not go back the way she used. But she still would not give up. Her nanites did not yet completely repair the inside of that man's body, so he could not move properly. Angela put his arm on her shoulder, and went to the nearest edge of the building. 'I hope this works' she thought. She made a movement with her shoulders, and the wings unfold in their entirety once more.

"Wait ..." said the man "what are you ...?" He did not finish the question. Angela jumped from the building holding him. Although the landing was more abrupt than she expected, everything indicated that both were fine. A shot passed over both their heads, was McCree , who had shot the group of omnics that began to form behind them.

"Well doctor, it seems that your bravery has its reward ... now if you do not mind ... we have to go a damned time, I'm running out of ammunition" said McCree as he approached them and helped load the soldier. The three ran back to the ship with their attackers behind them. But when they arrived, the ship was not there, they had gone without them.

Both put the fallen soldier on the ground, McCree sat next to him, took out a cigar, lit it and put it in his mouth. Giving a strong gulp of smoke he said "well ... it seems that this is the end" he passed the cigar to the soldier next to him.

"No, it's not," Angela said.

"Of course it is, look around you, we are surrounded, there is no way out ... but hey, at least the last thing I will see will be your beautiful face doctor"

"Do not say that, please ..." Angela said

"Do not get me wrong doctor, I do not blame you, in fact I like you, what you tried to do ... it takes guts for that, I was already a dead man before this, so I'm glad to know that at least I'll die for a good cause" He said while recovering his cigar.

"I'm sorry ..." said the soldier "if it had not been for me you ..."

"I could not leave while there was hope that someone was still alive," Angela interrupted. ”I never thought I would need this ..." she said as she pulled a handgun from a bag on the side of her suit.

“That’s how we do it doctor ... fight until the last moment ... I think I'm falling in love with you," McCree said laughing as she turned to face their adversaries with her partner.

They arrived, first one, two, and then dozens of them. Angela's hands were burning, she had never fired a weapon for so long. They were very close to them, but then the sound of shots coming from the sky caught the attention of their attackers.

"The Russians?” Angela asked.

"No ..." the soldier replied "they are ours"

The Overwatch icon was visible on the side of the ship, when the hatch opened, from it came the huge man Angela had seen so many times, and even though she had not talked to him yet, she knew her name was Reinhardt , who hurried to stand in front of them and deployed a shield to contain the shots. From the top of the ship, Angela saw Ana start firing with several soldiers, who helped them to board while they were covered with Reinhardt's shield.

Once everyone was on board, the gate closed and the ship quickly moved away from the battlefield.

“Are you all ok?" Ana asked "Does anyone want to tell me what happened?"

"I ..." Angela began.

"The doctor saved me ... first of all the danger, she saved me, she came back for me, I owe her my life" the soldier hastened to answer.

Ana approached to embrace Angela. "I'm proud, but please, do not do something so risky again" she said as she took her by the shoulders.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the base, the rest of the medical team took the soldiers, including the soldier who was already walking on his own feet.

Reyes, who had arrived earlier, approached Angela and McCree. "I'm sorry I had to leave you, but we were receiving heavy fire and we had to get out of there, we also knew Ana was on the way"

"Who do you think cheats boss? We all know you were trying to get rid of me ... but I'm still here”

"Yes of course, whatever you say ... now report to the barracks" he answered as they both went out of the hangar.

Angela saw a couple of boxes, and she could not help but sit up, but suddenly she saw Fareeha running towards her.

“Angela ... are you okay? Why did not you tell me you would go there? If I had been there maybe ...”

"Do not worry Fareeha, I'm fine, just a little tired, I think ..." She could not finish speaking, when fatigue overcame her and she leaned slightly forward.

Fareeha picked her up and the position of her way to her room, she carefully removed her suit, wings and placed her on the bed.

“Sleep well Angela" were the last words she heard before falling deeply asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after that first day on the battlefield, Angela was really determined to return. While she was there, although at first she froze with fear, she had learned the importance of what she was doing and of her presence. Nothing made her clearer what she wanted to be, she would continue working with the medical and research team, but she would also go out and help her colleagues in the middle of the battle, no matter what that meant risking her own life.

That morning someone woke up after her afternoon nap. At first Angela tried to ignore the sound, but as the seconds still passing, the sound only made itself more strong. Finally Angela decided to get up. She opened the door and saw Fareeha, showing a smile, in front of her.

"Oh ... since you owe so much happiness?" Angela asked.

"Do you have a dress hidden there? Said Fareeha

“What? ... A dress? For what? ..."

"We will go out tonight ... did you forget it? " Fareeha said as she entered Angela's room.

"How could I forget something which I'm not even aware of?”

"What are you talking about? ... The invitation came to us three days ago”

"Oh ... that" Angela looked a little embarrassed.

“Yes, that, and most of the team will be there ... I think even my mom and Morrison will be there, it must be something special ... after all, several members of the United Nations will attend. " Fareeha searches among her things, which she had moved from permanently to Angela's room.

When finally she pulled out a blue dress she showed it to Angela. "What do you think? ..." she asked to Angela. 'Maybe you'll finally give me a dance this time,' Fareeha thought.

"It will look perfect ..." Angela answered cheerfully "but I still do not know what I will use".

"Oh ... and what about this?” Fareeha came out of the closet, a white dress, one that Angela remembered very well ... it was the same dress she had worn only once, that day with Amélie. But it was no more than a dress now and also… was perfect, elegant and at the same time slightly daring. "Perfect" answered Angela.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was awesome. From the moment they entered they both noticed it. Apparently they had reserved a large lounge, replete with chandeliers, elegant tables, candles, live music, and more ... it was something worth seeing. Although, Angela felt a little intimidated at first by the people around her, who were after all the main commanders of Overwatch and other agents, as well as politicians and ambassadors of the UN. 

However, relaxing was easy, the presence of those who were now her greatest friends and colleagues, Fareeha and Ana, Torbjörn and his wife, Reinhardt, including McCree and Reyes, with whom she had maintained contact after what happened. Morrison, as usual, was chatting with managers and trying to create relationships with leaders of different countries.

Angela wore the white dress and her hair looked loose, as was the custom she wore a gold headband on her head, to avoid that a lock of hair decided to get out of place, her makeup simple showed her natural beauty. On the other hand, Fareeha wore the blue dress she had chosen, she had picked up her hair in a ponytail, and despite Angela's attempts to persuade her, she did not decide to wear makeup in addition to the one she wore on her eyes.

The evening was perfect, always a bit distracting after a long period of work was a pleasure, especially after the one Angela had had. And as it became more and more late, people began to go to the center of the track, to dance, the music was quiet, but something in particular, made the desire to dance arise among the guests.

At first, McCree had invited Angela to the track, and although the first time she declined the invitation, she later followed him. When they returned to their table, Fareeha was sitting watching them, McCree with a wave of his hand indicated that he would retire, due to an issue he could not talk about. After which, Fareeha got up from her seat and extended a hand to Angela.

"And well doc ... let's see how you move"

"I ... uhhh " Fareeha took her by the hand before she could reject her too.”You know I'm not very good at dancing" Angela continued once on the dance floor.

Fareeha placed both hands on Angela's waist, who put hers on her shoulders. The movements of both were slow, quiet, like the sound of music itself. The song was apparently longer than expected, but strangely Angela felt comfortable again, as so long. Without realizing it, Angela placed her head right in the chest, under Fareeha's chin. Once she realized about her position, she was not sure if she had done it by her own decision, or if it had simply been an action that her brain made for the memories she had. Angela she felt like Fareeha's hands passed her back, she was hugging her, shortly after the music stopped be important, she was just standing in the middle of the floor.

Several things were going through Angela's mind, after all, Fareeha was her friend now, and although she did not feel like what she once felt for Amélie, Angela greatly enjoyed her presence. And she was not willing to lose her friendship, just as it happened once. When the people around them began to do less, Angela stepped back a little and looked Fareeha in the eyes.

"I... I'm sorry I do not know what I..." Angela did not finish speaking when she felt Fareeha's lips touching her cheek.

"Me neither ... but I like it" Fareeha smiled slightly. Angela smiled too and opened her mouth to say something.

But before any of her could say anything else, Ana's voice, Angela's superior and Fareeha's mother, interrupted them. Both of them blushed. "Mhm ... if you allow me ladies… Angela someone is looking for you"

"Who? ... “Angela could see the same soldier who she had rescued that day approaching her. He looked very different, so much that Angela practically did not recognize him at first sight, wore a very elegant dark suit with a bow tie, not to mention the lack of cuts and blood on his skin.

"Dr. Ziegler, I had not had the opportunity to thank you properly ... our schedules rarely match... I'm glad to see that you still as beautiful and full of life as that day” the man said as he took Angela's hand to kiss it. "But I must apologize, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to thank you but I'm afraid I have to leave, so I see McCree and Reyes have already left ... Too bad, I had high hopes for this evening, I was even thought to introduce you to my wife, who wanted to thank you for save me, personally ... "

"Oh, really? ... Where is she?" Angela asked.

"Ah, look over there ..." he pointed to the side of the room, where there was a group of people chatting, "she is the one wearing the red dress ..."

Then Angela saw her, a tall woman, with an athletic build, light skin and dark hair, her eyes were honey-colored, her lips and hands moving harmoniously, it was like she was able to smell her fragrance only watching her, her smile, her voice, her laugh, her scream, her crying, and the way she fixes her hair. 

And then he said it, "Her name is Amélie, Amélie LaCroix... my wife".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEN, THER YOU HAVE. HONESTLY, THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER NOW. AGAIN THANKS TO THOSE TWO PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED ME WITH THEIR OPINIONS, THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO ANSWER, I REALLY APPRECIATED IT, SINCE THIS REQUIRES A MONSTERY EFFORT. THANK YOU OneSaltyAceTanker AND Mikolshepard. MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE SOME TIME, IDK, I'M SAYING JUST IN CASE. DON'T FORGET LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT HERE OR IN MY TUMBLR (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/). SEE YOU *\\(^u^)/*


	9. 9-FACE TO FACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, like i promised yesterday on my tumblr, here is the ch9, still being Monday after all. i was thinking about a cover page but i have no time, so that was postponed until i get time or a collaborator. Thank you again for your support: 
> 
> -XboxRainbowDash -ShinyChibi -Bongolicious  
> -Chrysochroa -Ahreum09 -jakubledovej  
> -times_new_american -OneSaltyAceTanker -Valkyrie__X  
> -deafeningcherryblossompuppy (tumblr) -bo-zaa1212 (tumblr) -vi4vicious (tumblr)  
> -snwleopar (tumblr) -lucia0subxlucky (tumblr) -whalz623 (tumblr)  
> -shyshadowfox (tumblr) -rsil (tumblr) -koshkavinni (tumblr)  
> -mirandapowa94(tumblr) -HellionWrath -avngrs  
> -kataangfacficer -TheRideOfTheValkyries -26 guests

Angela's vision blurred, her legs failed her, her hands shaking, and her chest felt heavy, it was like that prevented her from breathing. Then, as if she had no control over her own body, her knees flexed. However, Fareeha's quick reflexes prevented her from touching the ground.

"Angela, what's wrong? ... Are you okay?" Fareeha asked her.

"I just need ... a moment" answered Angela.

"Do you need me to bring you something doctor?" Asked the soldier putting his arm on Angela's shoulder, who was still held by Fareeha.

"Right now they need you in another place, Gérard," Ana told him.

"You’re right, captain, I'll tell Amélie to come ..." he said as he turned around, signaling Amélie to come over.

"NO!!! ... that's not necessary ... I'll just ... I'll go for some air ... I'll be fine, really, " Angela said hastily , although her voice was barely audible, as the air was still missing in her chest. " Fareeha, can you come with me?"

"Sure ... come on ... we'll see you later, mother" Fareeha answered as she helped Angela out into the garden.

"Sure it will be fine?” Gérard asked Ana. "She seemed really overwhelmed by something”

"Gérard please, you don’t need to worry about that, Angela is stronger than she seems" said Ana.

Right after that Amélie came to where they were, and she could not help but fix her gaze on the blonde hair that was slowly moving away accompanied by a woman in a blue dress. Although she had not seen who it was, something in particular had made her turn in that direction. Something that was unknown to her. "Everything is fine? Love" asked Amélie, approaching her husband, who received her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, everything is fine ... it's just that the doctor ..."

"Oh, excuse my manners ... Amélie LaCroix , you must be the doctor who saved my dear Gérard, you do not know how much I appreciate it, I was very excited to meet you, allow me ... " Amélie was interrupted by Gérard's voice.

"Oh no darling, this is Captain Ana Amari, unfortunately the doctor felt a little indisposed, right now she is in the garden ... and I'm afraid that I should retire too," Gérard told her as he looked at her distressed. 

“What? ... Why? You will leave me here alone, what if you get hurt again? What if...?"

"I'm sorry, it's my job, and my duty, you know that if it was not important, I would never leave you" said Gérard embracing Amélie with both arms.

Amélie sighed. "Okay, just promise me to take better care of you this time"

"Of course" he kissed her on the edge of her lips and then he left. 

"Do not worry, he'll be fine," Ana told her before leaving, too. 

Amélie stood alone for a moment before moving to sit at one of the tables near the entrance that gave access to the garden, just to the side of the drinks bar. She had resigned herself to spending the rest of the evening there for a few moments and then retiring as well.

In the garden, Angela and Fareeha were sitting on a bench in the center of a rose garden where there was a fountain, the lights were few, but enough to appreciate the beautiful and romantic view that surrounded them. Or at least that is how it would have been if it was not because of the thoughts that were hanging around Angela's head at that moment.

Angela wanted nothing more at that moment than the fact that everything had been part of her imagination, and that the woman she had seen only a few minutes ago, was someone very similar to Amélie and who also had the same name, but it was impossible. Angela would never be able to forget Amélie's face, no matter what will happen, she would never forget it.

‘Why here? , Why now? ... Why this way?' Were the questions that ran through Angela's head over and over again, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she could not help but keep thinking about it.

“Are you feeling better? ... mmm Angela " Fareeha's voice woke her from her trance.

"I ... I do not know, I feel ..." Angela said as she looked towards the floor.

"Angela , I ... I care for you, now more than before, if something is wrong ..." Fareeha ran her hand through Angela's hair , who turned to look at her with her eyes slightly wet "you just have to say it, and I swear that I will do the impossible to remedy it "

"I know," Angela said. "You've always taken care of me." She slowly leaned on Fareeha's shoulder.

'But this is something that you cannot solve, not even I am sure what to do at this moment' she thought. Then, that contact made her remember even more those days, although it felt different, it was not the same as with Amélie, but it was what she needed. However, that did not stop Angela's anxiety, as she still breathed rapidly and bit the inside of her lips.

"I'll bring you something to drink, maybe that relaxes you, you're still very tense," Fareeha said as she got up from her seat.

"Yes, sure," said Angela.

Fareeha walked inside again. Angela sat rigidly looking around. ‘Maybe it was not a good idea to let Fareeha go,’ she thought, since the setting she was on made her remember the day in the park, when for the first time she gave herself to Amélie, and the roses did not help much diverting their attention, they only made that memory more painful. Everything was overwhelming and the feelings very intense, Angela had only recorded the image of Amélie a few moments ago, her laughter, the way she was standing in the same place as her, and she was not sure if she felt pain and sadness, anger and frustration , or relief and joy to see Amélie again.

But almost immediately, a sound coming from the bushes behind her caught her attention. 'Surely it's someone who came for the view' she thought. Angela rose from her seat, impatient to meet Fareeha in her way back. However, the figure that was behind was very different, definitely not about Fareeha. It was Amélie. Angela crouched behind the bushes, she was not sure why she had done it, but for some reason, she did not want to be seen by Amélie. She did not know what she would say after so much time and less in this situation, now everything was different, and obviously nothing would be like before, now Amélie was married. Angela wanted to ask her ... why did she decide to stop calling her?... Why had she decided to get married? ... Why did she never tell her? But she was also afraid to see her in the eye, and find something she did not like, something that would bring back all those beautiful moments, but that also made the separation more painful ... besides what she expected to get ... there was nothing, right?

Amélie was standing right in the middle of the lawn, it was remarkable the fact that she had drunk alcohol, it was in the way she swayed lightly from one side to the other with lost eyes, from her bag she took out a cigarette. Angela had never seen Amélie smoke before, maybe it was a new habit of her, a very common one among ballet dancers. Once she lit the cigarette she sat on the lawn, just as she used to do with Angela, her gaze directed at the sky while she smoked her cigarette, she leaned back slightly. Angela could not help looking at her closely, her lips, her eyes, her hair, it was as if he had never left her, it was still the same as two years ago, beautiful, but ... the tears that fell from Angela's face were the proof that being contemplating such an image was painful and not something that would produce her joy or pleasure as before. 

For a long time Angela had dreamed about the moment of her reunion with Amélie, but at that moment, all she wanted was for Amélie to be a memory again and to think of her as someone special she had met in the past, and not like this moment, in which Angela could only feel resentment and anger ... she did not want to remember Amélie like this.

Angela could not help but sob, and although she covered her mouth with both hands, she had revealed her hiding place. Which was evident given the fact that Amélie got up as fast as she could in her current state.

"Is someone there?" Asked Amélie "hello ... are you okay?"

Angela remained motionless, aware of the fact that if she made a noise more Amélie would discover her. She felt the need to go out and claim so many things for Amélie, but she did not want to say something that she could regret, she needed to vent, but not here, not now. Jumping up, Angela came out of hiding and began running toward the living room. Amélie when noticing the figure that left fleeing from the place tried to follow it.

"Hey, wait ... do you need help? ... Why were you hiding there?" She asked as she moved behind the fleeing woman.

Amélie, although somewhat intoxicated, recognized the same blond cavalier she saw leaving a few moments before Gérard left the party. But this time she was closer, so close to notice the golden diadem on the head of that woman. Images of memories passed through her head, memories of past days, her speed slowed slightly and then she noticed the white dress. And only one name appeared in her head ... " Angela " Amélie said hesitantly. The figure in front of her also slowed down. ”Angela? It’s you? " 

Angela was stunned, she did not know what to do ... hearing Amélie's voice saying her name had made her shudder from within. But hearing that she was slowly approaching her, Angela started running again.

“Angela? ... Wait ... uhhh" Amélie stumbled, breaking one of her heels.

Hearing the fall, Angela turned involuntarily, and saw Amélie on the floor trying to get up with difficulty. Part of her wanted to go back and help her, but that would mean being face to face with her, so Angela decided to turn around and continue on her way. The image of Amélie on the ground and in that state, broke her heart, but not as much as the knowledge that after all this time Amélie had forgotten her, and even worse, she had married and had not even said a single word about, no letter, no calling, nothing... maybe that meant that Amélie never really expected to return with Angela , that it had only been an excuse to leave Switzerland ... an excuse and a lie that Angela had believed like a girl who still believes in fairy tales. 

Fareeha ran into Angela as she headed back to the garden. ”Angela, where are you going?”

"Let's go Fareeha, let's get out of here ... I need to get out of here ... I need ..." Angela said while catching her breath.

Those words and the sad look on the face of Angela was all Fareeha needed to take the hand of Angela and head for the exit, did not mind that the other guests will notice the hasty departure of the two women, the only thing that mattered was to get Angela out of there, that was what she needed and what she was pleading.

They found Angela's car and headed back to the Overwatch facility. During the whole journey neither of them said a single word about it. Fareeha did not feel entitled to ask what it was that had led Angela to make the decision to leave the party in such a hurry, especially when it seemed that she had already begun to calm down, it was clear that something had happened during the time she went to get a couple of drinks. 

In the background Fareeha wished she had never left Angela alone, perhaps that way she would have avoided all this. She glanced sideways at Angela, who was just looking out the window, motionless, no doubt, thinking about something or someone. 

\-------------------------------------------------- -----

Once there, Angela went ahead to go to her chambers. She had no intention of being distracted by anything, she had something to do. She opened the door by typing the code with difficulty because of her trembling hands. She blocked the door behind her, she did not want to be disturbed, she needed to let off steam, to pull out all these feelings that had returned to her, feelings that she thought she had overcome, pain, sadness and anger.

Upon entering her room, Angela removed the diadem from her head and placed it on her desk where she also placed her purse. She opened the drawer that was on the side, from there she took out the small notebook with leather cover, she saw again those pages where the drawing with the purple rose was, on which Angela put one of her hands.

"Amélie ..." you could hear the crying in Angela's voice. "I dreamed that I forgot you, because at last I did not cry for you... I thought, I could escape from your skin, and managed more than once to forget you for a while" Tears began to fall on the drawing so that the pages were wetted and ink will start to run a little. "And I felt that little by little I was cured ... I went with my soul and with my heart, with my feeling and my emotion , all that I am to forget you ... but no ... I keep thinking about you" .

Angela closed the notebook sharply "and I felt like I was shipwrecked when you left me alone". The sound of footsteps in the hall announced that Fareeha was approaching. "And even without you I imagined that something good was waiting for me next to someone else, and I found a way to go by letting you go" anger flooded the mind of Angela , who threw the notebook against the wall near the front door. Upon hearing this sound Fareeha's footsteps stopped, she understood that Angela needed to be alone. Angela listened as Fareeha's footsteps receded. "But no, you're still here ... in the depths of my life without finding a way out… I'm here without you."

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------

The dawn arrived, Angela had not even gone to her bed, she had fallen asleep on the sofa, sitting with her knees at chest height, leaning on the back of her side. She did not realize when she had fallen asleep, or how long she had been asleep. No doubt she would not have woken up if it had not been for the sound of her personal communicator that never stopped ringing. She got up, realizing that she had not taken off the dress she had worn the night before, she picked up her communicator and cleared her throat a little before answering.

“Angela, where are you?" It was Ana's voice

"In my room, what happens?" Angela's throat felt like it was closing, maybe because she had drunk ... maybe.

“Well, prepare your medical equipment, the team that left last night is arriving at the base, you have five minutes" after that Ana cut the communication.

Angela hurriedly washed her face and picked up her robe, which she put on her dress, she did not have time to change her clothes. She went to the medical room to prepare her equipment. The rest of the medical staff was already prepared, and waiting for her. Only a few seconds later, several men dressed in black entered the door, from which Angela recognized the faces of several, including McCree, Reyes and ... Gérard.

The medical examination went smoothly, there was no serious injury, so it was not necessary to use the nanites to treat any of the soldiers. However Angela was anxious about the fact that Gérard was looking at her from across the room, it was obvious that he wanted to say something to her, but Angela was afraid of what it might be.

Once finished, Angela she hurried to the exit, to avoid any talk with Gérard, it was not as if she had any problem with him, it was just that she did not feel able to have contact with that man, who perhaps without being aware of it, had robbed Amélie from her side. 

When she was crossing the hall, she met Fareeha, whom she had not seen yet. Fareeha was standing, leaning against the wall outside Angela's room, obviously waiting for her.

“Are you better? ... Angela” Fareeha asked. "Last night it seemed you needed to be alone, so I decided to sleep in my mother's room"

Angela took a second look at the woman in front of her, she had a few spots on her blouse, they were food, Angela supposed, mostly from the smell coming from inside her own room. The brunette had her hair tied in a ponytail, obviously returning from her daily exercise session.

"Yes ... thank you, Fareeha,” Angela said timidly.

"Well ..." she approached Angela to hug her. "I almost could not sleep just thinking whether I should intervene or not ... Angela, listen ..." Fareeha moved slowly away from Angela. "If all this, was because of ... or has something to do with what happened ... I would,"

“What? What are you talking about? ... no, of course not ... this has nothing to do with you, in fact I think that was the best part of the night ... " Angela smiled which caused Fareeha to blush.

"Phew ... thought I had ruined everything, well, I let your breakfast inside, I’ll be back later, I'll practice with Reinhardt ..."

"Sure, I'll be here," Angela answered.

"Come on, smile ..." Fareeha said while caressing Angela's cheek, getting what she was looking for. "Exactly, that's the face I love to see" these words were the ones that caused the blush on both their faces. For which after Angela pretended to cough while looking to the side and Fareeha rubbing the back of her head, because they realized that they were in the middle of a base full of military and scientific staff, from whom attracted a few looks. "Well ... see you later" said Fareeha finally while walking on her back saying goodbye with her other hand.

Angela finally entered her room and sat at her desk, her office was the central part of the room, so her desk was practically in the center.

\---------------------------------

A few minutes passed, Angela was reviewing the data about how her nanites were evolving, each time they healed someone, they learned and changed. That filled her with pride.

The sound of someone knocking on her door was the only thing that distracted her. 'Fareeha surely, why do not you type the code? ... mmm maybe your hands are busy,’ Angela thought. She got up from her seat and walked towards the door. She could not hear any kind of noise coming from outside. Then Angela opened the door.

But the image with which she found was very different from what she was expecting. In front of her were both Gérard LaCroix, accompanied by his now wife, Amélie LaCroix.

The eyes of both crossed, their faces froze. This was the first time in as much time that both finally were faced against each other. The words were missing, and it was as if time had stopped around them.

"Hello ... Amélie” were the only words that came out of Angela.

"Hello ... Angela” was the only thing she heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL........... BEFORE YOU LEAVE I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING............ LIKE I SAID YESTERDAY, I AM HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLES PERSONALS AND PRFESSIONALS. I THINK I JUST NEED TAKE IT OUT.....AMMM.... MY GF ASK ME FOR TIME AND SOOO... EVERYBODY KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, PLUS, I APPLIED WITH THIS WORK FOR THE FEMWATCHZINE BUT I WAS REJECTED FOR THE QUALITY (I UNDERSTAND CAUSE I AM A NOOB) BUT I ALSO RECEIVED SOME HATE MESSAGES AFTER THE LAST CHAP (MAYBE FOR THE SAME PERSON IDK), PLS DON'T DO THIS YOU DON´T KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT CAN BE. AND I THINK ALL THIS TOGETHER REALLY WAS ENOUGH FOR ME, I'M... REALLY DEPRESSED. I HAVE LOST THE MOTIVATION AND MY INSPIRATION... AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT GIVE SOME REST TO THIS (I HOPE NOT PERMANENTLY), CAUSE I'M TRANSMITTING MY CONCERNS TO MY WORK AND THAT IS NOT OK, IDK, I NEED TO THINK ABOUT IT... SO I JUST WANTED LET YOU KNOW... I HAVE NEVER BEEN A GIRL WITH FRIENDS TO TALK ABOUT THIS... WELL THAT'S ALL... I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AFTER ALL. Tumblr (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/)


	10. 10-THE ECO OF YOUR VOICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i heard your voice, not really but, ahhh you know what I mean... you asked me for a new one, so here you have it ... a new chapter. I JUST WANTED TO THANK THOSE THAT SHOWED ME THEIR SUPPORT IN THESE DIFFICULT MOMENTS, IT IS ONLY THAT IT IS VERY FRUSTRATING, YOU KNOW ?, WHY I HAVE +150 READERS BY CHAPTER OF WHICH IT SEEMS ONLY LIKE TO 50 AND FROM THE REST OF THEM I ONLY RECEIVE SILENCE OR  
> ANGRY MESSAGES, WHICH KILLS MY INSPIRATION AND MOTIVATION ... THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND THE TRUTH I STILL DOES NOT KNOW VERY WELL HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS ... HOWEVER, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER almost 20 pages for chapter (Microsoft Word)... sorry for my bad english... i do my best, i promise (TnT)

Their glances of them crossed for a long time, maybe too much or enough for Gérard to notice.

"Oh! Did you already know each other? "He asked.

"What?! ... No, of course not," Angela said hastily as she cleared her throat.

"Well ... how they looked how I figured that this was"

"Yes, I ..." Angela looked away to one side.

"We saw each other briefly during last night's evening ... although we did not have the opportunity to introduce ourselves" said Amélie , who had been looking at Angela carefully, realizing the fact that she was still wearing the dress of the previous night under her white coat. Now Amélie was sure that what she had seen was not the product of her imagination or alcohol.

"Seriously ... that's great ... ah, doctor, can we?" Gérard said as he pointed to the interior of Angela's room and office.

That's what Angela and noticed the basket Amélie kept hidden behind her. Angela knew what that meant, pretended to have lunch with her, and although Angela she was still hungry after that night, she could not help wanting to invent something and get away from this situation, but they were already standing in front of her, so she could not refuse, also, if she had to talk face to face with Amélie, it was better if Gérard was present ... right? After all with him there was less likely to be an argument, which would escape the hands of both, or at least that was what Angela thought.

"Oh sure ... go ahead ..." Angela said as she moved to the side and indicated with her hand towards the inside of the room. "Sorry for the disaster, I really did not expect to have guests today..." Angela looked around realizing the disaster she had left, and that she had not had a chance to clean up because of the haste with which she was called while she was still asleep .

Amélie, and also he realized that, but she, unlike Gérard, knew what could have been due to this.

"Do not worry doctor ... we understand, we should not have come by surprise ... but I was afraid that we would not have another chance," said Gérard.

“Sure Gérard ... just let me remove this" Angela removed a few books from the coffee table. Amélie stared at her, when Angela picked up a blue dress that was on the back of the sofa. She remembered seeing that dress also the night before, but she could not remember who was wearing it or why she was in Angela's room.

“Sit down, please," said Angela, avoiding crossing her gaze again with Amélie.

"Well doctor ... let me introduce my wife, this time properly ... Amélie LaCroix "said Gérard, to which Amélie leaned forward and extended a hand in greeting. Angela knew that this was not the usual way to say hello, but Gérard was sitting between them, which prevented a closer approach. Doubting for a few moments, Angela finally extended her hand in the direction of Amélie's. With a slow movement by both their hands finally touched.

The contact, just as Angela expected ... just as she remembered. Feeling Amélie's skin again next to hers, it was soft as velvet, it was warm, almost like it was magical, and it also sent a chilling sensation across the whole body of Angela making her shiver ... but now it was also forbidden and Angela knew, that she could never experiment that feelings together again, not in the days, not in the nights.

“Allow me doctor ..." Gérard said as he took out a bottle of wine, which Angela recognized well, he was Amélie's favorite. He also took some drinks and poured the wine into them. "Ammm dear, do you want to say something?" He turned to look at Amélie.

"Eh? I ... yes ... sure" Amélie cleared her throat. ”Well, Dr. Ziegler, on behalf of both I thank you ... mmm personally ..." finally Amélie's eyes were reunited with Angela, both stared at each other for a while. It was as if the words could not leave the mouth of Amélie, who felt as if her throat were closing. ”I personally appreciate the fact that ... you will save my dear Gérard"

Just then that Gérard placed his hand over Amélie’s, to which Angela quickly noticed the gesture, seeing how Amélie's hand took the shape of a fist while Gérard rubbed it slowly. Angela could feel her blood slowly begin to boil.

"Let's drink ..." Gérard said raising his glass in toast.

Angela, who tried to control the incessant tremor in her hand to avoid spilling wine from the glass. After which, Gérard proceeded to take out a few plates and cutlery, plus a small container with some spaghetti.

"You help me sweetheart? ..." Gérard looked at Amélie.

"Of course Gérard" Amélie started serving some spaghetti on each plate.

"Well doctor, really hope I did not ambushed with this, but I wanted to introduce you to Amélie before ... well, before thank you properly,” he continued as he handed a plate to Angela.

"Thank you properly? ... I do not understand what you mean ... listen Gérard, you flatter me, but none of this was necessary, the truth is I was just doing my job"

"None of that doctor, we both know that the rest of the team had left the area , however, you went back there, no matter what, just to rescue the last soldier alive, that was ..."

"Very brave ..." Amélie interrupted him. "Something really worthy, for someone who dresses like an angel ..." Angela fixed her eyes on Amélie, who was looking towards the ground. "Gérard told me how a guardian angel descended to give him a hand and rescue him from the rubble, I did not believe it myself until I saw a picture of that angel with my own eyes”

"The truth, doctor, that day changed my life ... since then I understood that I really must appreciate and dedicate time to the things that really make me happy in this life, that's why I decided to bring my wife Amélie to live in Switzerland ... in this way we can spend more time together ... I will not hide it, at first she refused, I do not know why, but she finally accept" Gérard's voice was laden with joy, for Angela it was clear why. It was because of the person he was talking about.

"Really? ... I cannot imagine what that was about ... it has always been beautiful here, especially the main park, where there is usually live music on weekends" Angela spoke quickly, pretending that her attention I was focused on the plate of food in front of her. Although ... to tell the truth, it was delicious, it was a taste that was very familiar to Angela, it was Amélie's way of cooking.

“Then we should go there ... do not you think Amélie?"

"I think it would be ... nice" Amélie began eating from her own plate.

"Yes, it would be ... by the way, doctor, I'm still asking myself, why an angel? I asked McCree , but he told me he would not tell me anything, if you did not do it before. "

"Yes I ... well, before I ... knew someone ... someone who used to call me that, mon ange..." Angela's face blushed.

"Seriously doctor, is that splendid and who is it?"

"It was a long time ago, it seemed like it had been in another life ... maybe she has already forgotten me" Angela looked to the side, preventing both of them from seeing her eyes getting wet.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I guess it was someone special, is not it?"

"Yes ... she was" Angela's voice was choked.

You could hear the sound of a crash crashing to the ground. Both, Gérard and Angela, could see how Amélie's cup lay starry on the ground.

"Care darling, are you okay?" Gérard was trying to hold Amélie, who looked like she was about to suffer a nervous breakdown.

"Yes, I am, I just got a bit distracted, I'm sorry ... I'll clean it up"

"Do not worry ... Miss LaCroix ... I can handle that, "said Angela.

Just as Angela got up, the door opened suddenly, a tall figure of athletic build entering her. It was Fareeha.

“Angela, I came back, I need to use the shower, just let me ..." The brunette stopped when she noticed the presence of both guests. "I’m sorry, I don’t know there was anyone here ... excuse my manners, I'm ..."

"Fareeha Amari, the captain's daughter "interrupted Gérard.

"Yes, something like that , I see that he is very well informed, although I try not to be known just for being a daughter of who I am"

Amélie's eyes were fixed on the woman standing right in front of the entrance, now she remembered her, and the blue dress she had seen a moment ago. Obviously she was the woman who was with Angela the night before, when she saw them leave on the way to the garden. What Amélie was not sure was that she was doing there, why her clothes were inside Angela's rooms? And even more important, why this woman bathed there? Amélie could not remember that Gérard had told her about shared rooms among Overwatch agents, much less the case of a civilian and the head of medical research… that was forbidden. 

“Please sit, Miss ..." Gérard told Fareeha, "there is enough for everyone."

"Oh no, I do not want to bother ... I also have to go somewhere else, if you'll excuse me ..." Fareeha said as she went to Angela's room where the shower was.

Angela looked how Fareeha disappeared from her sight, more to avoid seeing the faces of both demanding an explanation about why the brunette woman was showering in her room, and of course, why she slept there.

While the three were still eating, Angela avoided looking up, but she knew exactly that both Amélie and Gérard were looking at her and wondering the same ... was Fareeha Angela's new lover? ... No, not yet ... or she was? ... Now, even Angela was not sure about that.

Suddenly the communicator in Gérard's pocket began to buzz, attracting the attention of the three. Apparently it was important news, because by the time Gérard cut the connection, at the door of Angela's apartment, there were already a couple of agents waiting for him. Gérard only got up while whispering something in Amélie's ear. He placed his hand on Amélie's chin and got close his face to give her a goodbye kiss. Angela, noticing the movement made by that man, decided to turn to one side, but even so, she could notice how Amélie turned, avoiding contact with Gérard while she clearly showed discontent in such a situation, in which, she was left alone again in a strange place, and although she knew Angela well, Amélie could not deny that such a situation was more oppressive than relaxing.

They both sat in silence, obviously neither of them knew what to do in such a situation. The only sound inside the room was the shower while Fareeha was inside, but once it finished, the situation did nothing but become even more uncomfortable. 

In the background Amélie wanted to get out of there, but since this was her first time on the base, she did not even know how to find the right path between corridors. Angela knew this perfectly, but what she did not know was exactly what to do. She could not simply get Amélie out of her room, but also, she was not comfortable with offering herself as a guide and accompanying her to the exit. No, she still had a lot to talk about, and although Angela was clearly upset by the conditions in which Amélie came back, she had to give her the opportunity to talk and explain how the hell all this happened… that had brought them to this point where they could not even look each other in the eyes, say a word, or at least feel comfortable next to each other.

“Emmm, I ..." Angela finally said clearing her throat.

However, she froze at the sight of Amélie's honey-colored eyes again staring into her pale blue eyes.

"I think ..." Angela continued as she watched tears begin to form on the edge of Amélie's eyes, and she could also feel that the same was happening to her.

“Angela, I want you to know that ..." Amélie was interrupted by the sound of a sliding door, through which Fareeha passed, who was on her way to where they were.

“Angela, do not you want something from ...?” Fareeha stopped once she realized the scene before her" Ah, ok what happened here? Because it seems that both are about to ... where is Gérard? “Fareeha asked.

"He ... he left ..." Angela said while rubbing her eyes. "Apparently they had a mission"

"Oh, now I understand" Fareeha bowed in front of Amélie. "Do not worry, I'm sure everything will be fine ... we also have the best doctor in the world ... true Angela?”

"Yes, of course ... there's nothing to worry about Miss LaCroix”

"Thank you ... I know it's like that ..." Amélie got up to formally greet Fareeha , grateful in the end that neither of them had said something compromising in front of the brunette woman .

"Well ... Angela , I was going to ask you about going out and buy some food for both of us, but I see that you already got ahead, anyway, I think I need some fresh air ... do you want to go out? I can wait if necessary, or if Miss LaCroix wishes to come with us ... " Fareeha looked at the face of both, without noticing a change of their faces "come on, but change those faces, everything will be fine ... I think you need this more than anything"

"I do not think it's a good idea, maybe I should go ..." said Amélie.

"Of course not, we will all go together," Fareeha reiterated.

"Okay, you can wait for us at the entrance Fareeha? I'll just pick up my coat and ...” Angela said

"I still have to clean this up," said Amélie, pointing to the dishes in which they had eaten a moment before.

"I will help you with that ..." Angela added.

“Whatever you want, then I'll wait for you outside," Fareeha said as she left the room.

Once even the shadow of the brunette had disappeared and you could not hear her footsteps from her in the hallway, Angela closed the door, but she did not turn around. She rested her head on the door and again rubbed her eyes. At this point she was not sure why she was doing it, maybe it was because she had not slept well, maybe just to keep the tears from coming out, or simply because she was not sure what to say. She had finally got a minute alone with Amélie, however, she did not know what to do with that time. The clock kept running and Fareeha was waiting for her outside, what she wanted to say? ... she had to do it quickly.

Amélie cleared her throat a bit before beginning to speak. "She ... looks like a good girl" she said shyly.

"She is ... in that she looks like her mother, always caring for others" replied Angela without turning around.

"Then she looks like someone I know ..." Amélie smiled a little, though Angela was still staring at the door. "Is she ...?"

"She is, what...?" Angela finally turned to look at Amélie's face as she asked in an inquisitive tone, as if deep down she wished Amelie finished the question , after all, she knew what Amélie wanted to ask.

"Forget it... it’s nothing" Amélie began stroking her arm with her hand, and her gaze directed to the ground.

"As you wish" Angela said as she walked towards her bedroom to pick up her coat from the wardrobe and went over and over in her mind several scenarios about how to carry out the conversation that she really wanted.

"So, Angela ... how are you? ..." Amélie asked as she walked slowly around the room, and she could not help noticing a small notebook with leather cover near the door, right next to the trash basket, she bent down and picked it up, "I have not known you for a while ... they told me that you were fine and that you managed to complete your project ... "

'Seriously, do you ask that? ... Not even a ... I'm sorry Angela ... just to start' Angela thought. "I'm fine ... fine, thanks for asking… I've done getting better and everything starts to walk," she grabbed her coat, and walked out of her room, and although she wanted, she did not stop… she walked until she was only centimeters away from Amélie ... deep down she wanted to be sure ... sure of what she would see on Amélie's face as soon as she said the words she had kept for so long.

“Who am I cheating? … What am I doing? ..." Amélie said, but realizing what she was saying stopped, she knew that this did not make sense.

"It's not true, you know? ... I can no longer with this feeling, if my heart was left open ... I … I have not forgotten you ..." Angela said before Amélie could say otherwise.

“I’m sorry Angela, I ..."

"I'm wrong, and this feels worse and worse, nothing seems like before ..." A few tears formed on Angela's face, while Amélie just stood motionless in front of her. "I ... the sun did not come out to me anymore, since you disappeared ... I had no idea of anything, if something had happened to you or ..." The tears on Angela's face began to fall one after the other. "I’m glad to know that did not happen ... I knew only by your presentations, your promotion ... but I did not understand why ... why you decided to disappear in that way to me ...". This time, the tears that fell on the gray carpet came from Amélie's face. "It was hard to know, who I was for you ... What was you for me" Angela stopped talking and Amélie extended an arm towards her shoulder.

"No Angela, you do not understand, I ..." Amélie tried to look away, but she could not, she could not do it before, and this time neither would not ... not with those pale blue eyes staring at her that detracted her breath, which caused a lump in her throat leaving her speechless… and now those eyes gave rise to a pair of small rivers that ran through the soft, white skin of the face of the woman with whom she had been happy for so long.

"No Amélie, wait ... just answer me ..." Angela put her index finger in Amélie's mouth, sure that if she heard one more word, she would not even be able to stand. "I just want to know, if sometimes you thought ... you think of me, if during all this time you hugged me while you were sleeping, although I am not next to you, just like I did ...". The Angela’s legs began to tremble, and Amélie by instinct or maybe ... memories of her brain, took Angela in her arms, holding her by the hips, who despite the situation not lost sight of the eyes of Amélie, now only their faces were millimeters apart and they could feel the warmth of their skin, their breathing. "I just want to know ... Why do I still feel your skin? … I cannot help it ... ". 

"I do not know, Angela ..." without realizing both were kneeling on the ground, and although it was obvious that she did not need it, Amélie kept hugging Angela , it was as if something inside prevented her arms from separating from Angela's body .

"Tell me if he sees you, as I dreamed you during these two years ..." Angela continued.

"He loves me Angela, I'm sure of that ..."

"And you? … Tell me if you see him how you saw me yesterday ...”

Amélie's gaze finally passed from Angela's eyes to another place, not a single word came out of her mouth ... not at least until after several seconds. "I think ... I think, I love him too.”

'Lies' was the word that appeared in Angela's mind, but even if she knew the truth she did not know why Amélie had decided not to tell her the truth ...' Maybe this makes it easier for both ... to imagine this lie, ' she thought.

"It was my mistake ... I did not know how to give you everything you needed" Angela broke free of Amélie's arms and slowly stood up. "And today, the time has passed ... and someone else you have found, everything is already lost ... I guess, I guess I should forget about you ... but this time, forever"

"No Angela, do not say that ... it was not your fault, we both made that decision knowing what could happen" said Amélie as she fixed her clothes while on her knees.

"Knowing what could happen? ... Amélie, you told me you would come back ... by my side, that we would always be in touch ... at least you could have told me that you were married ... I think in the end if you fulfilled one of those promises"

"I did not think…"

"You did not think what? ... What would you find me in that party? ... Of course”

"Well, what did you want me to do? Eh? ... That I called you and tell you; Hey Angela, guess what? I'm getting married It would be a pleasure for you to come to my wedding ...?”

"Do not be ridiculous Amélie ..." after these words from Angela, Amélie stood in front of her.

"Ridiculous?! ... Who do you believe to judge me? Among so many people, you were the only one I thought would always be there for me!!! ... But you did not do it!!! ... I waited for you, at less a day in any of my presentations, but you never arrived ... you never bothered to visit me! and I assumed you had something more urgent to do, you know how much that hurt me?! ... The empty seat in the theater every night!!!, the evenings I spent waiting for you to go through the door, not even at Christmas or other holidays!!! no, you just never showed up ... there was even a time when you stopped answering my calls ..." Amélie's voice turned from shouting to a tone that even It could be called crying. "At that moment, I knew that you had forgotten about me ... again I was alone ... even you forgot me ..."

"I had no idea, Amélie ..." Angela extended her hand to wipe a tear from Amélie's face. "I could not, I was ... the base ..."

“Now I understand why you did Angela," Amélie interrupted. "Surely it was because you were already sleeping with that Fareeha, is not it ?"

"What?! ... No, of course not, I've never ..." Angela felt Amelie take her hand and remove it from her face.

"After everything we had together, you simply handed yourself over to the next person in line ... you are not an angel as everyone believes, you are a demon Angela, a horrible person like everyone else ... you are an opportunist, an egoist who only seeks to meet your needs with the first person who is put in front, no matter if she is a slut”

Then, in a fit of anger Angela raised her hand and slapped Amélie. "Do not you dare ... never dare talk about me like that, or Fareeha ... she was the only one who was there during all this time in which I even thought about ..." Angela stopped herself at the last second. "The Amélie that I used to know would never be expressed like that of a person, much less of me, she knew me very well, more than any person has ever done ..."

Amélie placed a hand on her cheek, but in her mind never happened to return the slap to Angela ... despite everything she was not able to do that.

"I do not know who are you, or what did you do with Amélie but ... but it's obvious that she never returned ... " Angela, who was now calmer, Amélie could feel as she relaxed slightly as well. " If you see her, tell her that I miss her, that it still hurts me to remember when she left ... because even though I learned that everything is over, that we have to continue with this scar ... I never really understood how to live without her ..."

They both sat on the couch. Angela took Amélie's hand with her own and kept her gaze on the empty space. "Please, if you see her, tell her that the years here have not passed ... tell her that I love her just like yesterday ... but, If one day you see her and there is someone at her side whom she really loves equal to or even more than me , please, be quiet that I do not want to know. "

They both remained silent again for a while, maybe too much, because neither of them heard the sound of Angela's communicator humming again and again.

"I'm sorry Amélie, I should not ..." Angela began , but Amélie interrupted her.

"Do not be sorry, I deserved it ... you're right, I know you really would never do something like that, not me, or anyone else, you are not that kind of person, you are the sweetest girl I have ever met ... it's just that I get carried away by anger and ..."

"…for the memories?" 

"Yes ... you know, I know that she is not a bad person either, she seems too nice actually"

"She was all I had to support myself when I thought ... well, you know"

"I can imagine it ..."

"You know ... I always wanted to go to one of your presentations, but nobody was allowed to leave or have communication with the outside, maybe you do not believe it but ..."

"You do not need to explain yourself Angela ... it is obvious that we both have made decisions that have brought us to this point, for better or for worse, this is where we are now and there is nothing left to do ..."

"Maybe our destiny was never to be together after all ... do not you think?"

"Maybe ... but tell me ... would you have done something different Angela?"

"Now ... I am sure of that ... you know, that if that day you had asked me to go with you, I would have left? ... I would have abandoned everything, my work, my project, everything ... just for you..."

"I know… that's why I did not ask you ... everything you've accomplished, it was very important to you, I ... I just could not take that away from you, what kind of person would it be if I did? ..."

"I guess ... it's the end ... doesn´t it? ..." 

"I think so…"

Angela leaned on Amélie's shoulder. ”I know I must be stronger ..."

"At this time everything is different Angela, for both of us ... I have lost you forever and in the end there is no more ...” said Amélie while stroking Angela's hair with one hand while with the other wiped the tears from her face.

"We must pull out of our memory what we were, and try to find another way ... that would be the best for everyone ..." Although the words that came out of Angela's mouth said that, she knew that this was a lie ... how could this be better? Better for her and Amélie.

Amélie laughed quietly, but in her tone you could hear more resignation than joy. "If it were easy, from today I would forget you and erase every trace of this love ..."

Angela put her head on Amélie's chest and could still smell that perfume. She had waited so long for that scent that clung to her skin and caused her many sensations every time she smelled it. "I know ... If it were easy, the illusion would go away and I would not be here with life so fragile ... wishing that not loving you was easy ".

"I think it's time for me to leave ... could you show me the way out?"

“Sure ... just, please, tell me one more time Amélie ... you love him, Gérard?"

"I love him, Angela” These words shattered both of them ... but there was nothing else to do ... whether it was true or not.

\-----------------------------------------------

They both went to the exit, where Fareeha was impatiently waiting for them.

"Wow, why did they take so long?" She asked.

"Nothing important, it's just that Miss LaCroix wanted a last minute consultation with the doctor..." Angela answered.

"Oh, is it serious? ..." Fareeha looked at Amélie.

"No, there's nothing to worry about ... it was just about ..." Amélie turned to see Angela.

"About pregnancy ... Miss LaCroix thinks she's pregnant," Angela answered deftly.

"Oh seriously? That's great ... and well, we will have a new member among the ranks?" Asked the brunette woman enthusiastically.

"No, not yet ..." replied Amélie. "But maybe, someday ..."

"Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later ..." Fareeha said, giving a slight hug Amélie. "We leave? ..."

"Yes, about that, I think I'll go to rest ... yesterday was a tired day and I need to sleep, I'm sorry" Amélie replied.

"It's a pity ... what about you Angela, you will come, right?"

Angela's gaze shifted from Fareeha to Amélie with whom she maintained eye contact until she nodded slightly. It was almost as if they could read their minds, and Angela asked and Amélie answered.

"Of course, I'll go Fareeha" Angela finally said.

"Great, we hope to see you again here Amélie ... it would be a pleasure, right Angela?”

"... Yes, that ... it would be fantastic," Angela said timidly.

\---------------------------------

She entered her new apartment, her new home ... or at least that was what it should be. Amélie lit the interior lights one by one, everything looked so empty, so quiet ... it was strange that during all the time she lived alone while she was with Angela, a place had never felt like this ... Nothing had felt that way in a long time, but apparently to meet again with her, had opened new wounds, or perhaps, wounds that never really closed.

Amélie placed the basket on the table and went to turn on the television and the radio in the room. And it was only then that she noticed the bulge in her right pocket. She reached in to see what it was about and then she saw the leather-bound notebook she picked up from Angela's room. 'I should return it, but I'll call at least to let her know that I have it ...' thought Amélie. However, she realized that she no longer had Angela's phone number. 'I guess I'll come back tomorrow ... after all, it seems important' she thought. She simply placed the notebook on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen.

After a while she came back with a glass of wine in one hand and leaned back on the couch. Apparently there was nothing interesting to see, or to hear so her view focused on the little notebook ... because the rest of her things, where her books were, still not coming, so she did not have nothing better to read or do ... besides, what Angela could have written there, that she was not allowed to see ... nothing, right?

Amélie sipped more of her glass and took the small notebook. When she opened it, what she found at first, they were not more than equations, notes of advances, theories and more things of which she barely understood one thing or another ... but nothing really interesting. But as she approached the center she began to find more and more personal notes, which even made her wonder if it was right to be reading that. When finally she decided to close the notebook and respect Angela's privacy a small bulge between the pages caught her attention.

Trying to satisfy the little curiosity that was left to her ... she opened the pages, and what she saw in the center, made the notebook fall from her hands. Amélie could not believe what her eyes saw. On the floor was the open notebook with a drawing of a heart and her name adorning what had once been a purple rose. 

Amélie could not contain a few tears that escaped her eyes as she watched the scene. She bent to pick them up, and once she put everything in place she stroked the rose, the rose she had given Angela so long ago.

'She still has it, she always keep it with her just as she promised me ... just like I asked her.' Then Amélie got up and went to her room so quickly that she even spilled the wine on the sofa.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------

That same night Angela found herself standing in the middle of what looked like a regional fair. From the other side Fareeha approached her, who was carrying a couple of ice creams in her hands, handed one to Angela and they both started walking between the lights and people around them . While they were walking Angela could not help but be distracted by the stuffed toy of a purple hippopotamus that was half her size.

"Do you like it?" Fareeha asked.

"Oh, what?”

"The hippopotamus, you like it, right?"

"It seems enigmatic I think ... Fareeha wait!!!" said Angela when she saw how her partner was going to the place where that stuffed animal was.

In that place was a middle-aged man who was struck by the speed with which the brunette woman approached.

"Hey buddy, how many for the big one?" Fareeha said as she pointed to the hippopotamus beside her.

"It’s not for sale, do you want it? You’ll have to earn it" said the man pointing to a pyramid of bottles while holding a pair of balls with the other hand.

"Ok I will do it..."

"No Fareeha, it's not necessary" Angela said finally reaching her.

"It's Angela , you want it, well, I'll give it to you ..." Fareeha handed her ice cream to Angela who was a little flushed at the man's mocking glare, though she was not sure if it was because of the scene made by her escort or because both of them knew that the game was fixed.

However, both were astonished when all the bottles fell to the first shot of Fareeha, whose strength and aim that man had not predicted.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

When she reached her room, Amélie looked for a box that he kept under her bed. In that box she had kept several memories, among which was her first ballet costume, her lucky slippers ... but in the background there was a small jeweler.

While her hands were still trembling, she hurried to type a number on her phone. 'Please, answer, please.'

"Hi," a voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Gérard, how are you? Is everything okay? "

"Yes, of course ... but, why you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure ... hey, you remember Dr. Ziegler, she mentioned something about a block at the base a few years ago, is that true?"

"Yes, it was ... well a while ago ... I'm surprised she told you, she does not like anyone to remember that"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well I do not know if I should tell you because ..."

"Please Gérard"

"Well… one day during the blocking, the good doctor tried to escape ... it was a sensitive moment for everyone in the base, son no one could leave… so even after she hit a couple of guards trying to escape, they almost shot her ... only Captain Amari prevented that from happening" 

"Really? ... And why did she want to escape? You do not know?"

"Look ... I do not know to what does this interest in the doctor, although I confess that I too was curious at the time, was something very odd know that a doctor so important decide to do something so crazy, so I did a few questions, you know, just in case ... and well, it turns out that the doctor apparently had a lover, someone she loved for whom she was even willing to be shot ... well, maybe it's that person she told us about ... I'm sorry Amélie I must hang up, I'll call you later "

"Yes, surely she was the person she was going to look for"

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

"Come on Angela, we both know you love him," Fareeha said as she showed the big stuffed toy to Angela putting it in front of her.

Angela laughed softly. "Yeah, well, I have to admit ... I love thank you very much"

"I just hope he does not replace me as your roommate"

"Well, you'd better start looking for a new room"

"Hey…!!!"

"Just kidding" Angela laugh 

“Does it bother you if we sit down?" Fareeha offered.

"Of course not"

They both sat a little further away from the rest of the people, so they could both talk quietly.

"Hey ... Angela " said Fareeha

"Mmm ...?”

"Look ... I know you've been through difficult times, and that usually you do not allow people to approach you personally but ... I'm glad you allowed me to be part of this ...”

"Part of what?" Angela asked 

"Your life ... we've been friends for so long, but ... I was wondering if you let me be part of your life in a way more close ...”

"Fareeha are you ...?"

“Angela ..." the dark-haired woman bent down taking both Angela's hands. "Would you grant me the honor of being your girlfriend?"

"I ... do not know what to say ..." and really Angela did not know what to say about it, but she remembered the conversation that she had had with Amélie early, and the fact that she must follow with her own life. Finally Angela smiled. ”It’s okay, Fareeha ... I, I want to be your girlfriend ..."

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

In her room, Amélie, who was sitting on the floor beside the bed, slowly opened the box revealing its contents ... inside was the white rose that she had long promised Angela to take care of. The tears fell on her face, and in those moments was when Amélie thanked really be alone.

“Angela ... what did I do? ... What did I do with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RED, RED, RED, POOP ... I got your attention? Good (°u°)... Well, i wanted tell you something before you leave... in this chapter i got the inspiration from a song (link in the comments) but for the next one will be a song in the chapter... and maybe would be good if you have something where play it at the same time you read, will be a youtube video, maybe in your pc, idk, won't be necessary, but belive me, that will add a lot of atmosphere to the chapter, will be magical... so wait fo it... the song will be announced with (*********) to be played.  
> So that is all, see you the next time don´t forget tell me if you liked it here or in mi tumblr (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/) ... Bye!!! \\(UwU)/


	11. 11-WHILE YOU LOOK AT ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------- SURPRISE, YES, I'M BACK -------- Now, before you continue, let me thank you for your patience and those who accompanied me during my recovery after my accident with your support messages. I hope you have not forgotten me (TnT) because I really missed you. But damn I just arrived and I found these monstrous works of more than 100 kudos and another of more than 800, while i was looking for how far my fanfic had been displaced, and the truth that I felt so intimidated. I guess they are the kings of this fanfics, or at least the oldest and most respected. Anyway I just want to remind you that in this chapter there is a song almost in the middle ... and maybe I should tell you that yes, I know there is an English version of this song, but I just found a Spanish version, and the lyrics of the song fit better with the story, than the English version, so I used the one in Spanish ... no, do not worry, since it is used as a dialogue, the translation is written there, so there will be no problem to understand it. It is not obligatoruy that you hear it, but it would be great, since it adds a lot of immersion to the story, it is also really good, so, if you need to open the link now go to the comments section. The time when the song should be playesd is after you see this (*********************) and the same to stop it.  
> PD: also leave the English version played by the same singer, but as you will realize, it is very different and does not fit very well with the story.
> 
> PD2: If you need to read the last chapter to remember, go ahead i will wait (-v-)
> 
> So, with nothing more to say, enjoy!!! (n_n)/

The sound of the alarm echoed in her room. She could feel, as her eyes opened slowly, a slight pain in the eyelids that prevented her from opening them completely. She got up putting aside the white sheet that covered her body, went to the blinds to open them and let in a little light, since the interior of the room was practically in the dark. When the light came on she could see the place where she had spent the night, which was nothing more than a pile of clothes on the floor, strangely, she was not able to remember how she had ended there, or why lately, she was not even capable to sleep in her own bed, something must be wrong with her ... or at least that's what she believed. Ironically, although the floor was covered in clothes, she wore nothing but cream-colored panties and nothing else. She picked up her hair in a ponytail and walked towards the kitchen. She looked across the table and saw her cell phone blinking a red light, she took it believing that she had a voice mail, but it was just a reminder that she had to attend a job interview later, so she simply lowered it again, placing it on the side of a half- empty glass and a bottle.

She slowly sat down on a chair while rubbing the sides of her head, in an attempt to appease the pain caused by the sound of the cars that were circulating in the street. It was the fifth day ... the damn fifth day since all this started, getting drunk at night, spending hours alone looking out the window while listening to some music, preparing food only for her, and waiting, waiting alone in the darkness of an empty house, with no other sound than that of people passing by outside. She in the background enjoyed this isolation, in this way, nobody could see her in this state that caused her so much shame, but she could not help but think that if maybe someone was at her side at this moment, maybe everything would be different, maybe it would not feel so bad, so unbearable.

"Why did you have to go right now Gérard? ... just now that I needed you more here ... to make sure that what I feel is not real ... that it is just a product of my imagination" said Amélie out loud, as if she would expect someone to answer her, but the only thing she could hear was the echo of her own voice hit the walls.

Her look was fixed on the refrigerator, she was hungry, maybe cause she could not even remember when was the las time she ate or the last thing, so she got up from her seat, but when she opened the refrigerator door, there was not a single food inside, there was not even something, it was completely empty. It was obvious that she was not as worried about that, because being alone as she was, feeding herself or with what doesn´t really matter. She would have to go out and buy something, and even though she did not want to go out, in the end, the hunger she felt was greater than her headache.

So finally Amélie decided to go to her room and look for something to wear. "Come on, Amélie, stop having self-pity ... you've already gone through that stage, and someone helped you out of there, do not make your work in vain ..." she said to herself as she walked. She dressed in a denim trousers tight a white shirt with v-shaped collar, which humbly showed her chest and put on a beige coat and a small beret of the same color, as it would seem to rain later. However, when she was going to the exit, while taking an umbrella, she noticed Angela's little notebook on the sofa. At first, she doubted what to do next. She remembered that she had tried to return it, but could not see Angela to the face knowing what she did, without mentioning that, Angela would realize that she had read the contents of the notebook, in addition to finding the secret that was inside, because, unintentionally, Amélie had left several marks of lipstick on the rose and on some pages, while she was drunk, and although she had tried to remove them, delaying the delivery of the book, it was obvious that they could never be erased.

But she also did not feel comfortable leaving the notebook there, so she took it and placed it inside one of her coat's bags, hung her purse, took her umbrella and went out the door of what was now her home to her happy with Gérard, or at least that's what other people should think.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

"Quick move!... to cover ... Jesse what the hell are you doing ? !!! " Everybody could hear the voice of Reyes shout orders through the communicators. Angela only observed from a distance, there was not much she could do in such a situation.

Angela could see how several of the soldiers were shot and fell motionless on the ground, and among them Jesse , or rather, McCree ran down one of the sides positioned on a hill just to the side behind the enemy ranks, from which he began to shoot accurate shots at the head of each one. And in the end he was the only man standing in the field, everyone, both his companions and the enemies lay on the ground. Angela could see how the proud cowboy was holstering his gun.

"Well done Jesse ..." said Reyes, "you did it, now all your team is dead , if that was your goal, congratulations, you made it ..." the dark-haired man applauded ironically while showing in his face a gesture of total disapproval, right next to Angela .

The sound of a siren and a red light signaled the end of the simulation. The men on the ground rose one by one, noticeably in pain from the stun guns of the practice weapons. It was a Blackwatch practice session, which lately, had become more interesting for Angela, especially because she knew that if she ever needed to be on the battlefield again, it would be better for her to know what it was like to work with the assault teams, not to mention, that everyone felt more secure with the doctor nearby.

Everyone left the test field, but McCree was the last, knowing the sermon that awaited him as he passed through the door. However, he smiled when he saw the blonde woman on the other side of the door as well.

"Doctor, good morning ..." said McCree, taking his hat off.

"Good morning Jesse ..." Angela answered.

"Until when are you going to understand that you are part of a team, Jesse?!!!... Your men, your allies, all dead!!!..." Reyes shouted.

"I work better alone, Reyes, you know that well ..." McCree said without turning around.

"Well, not anymore, that was before, when you were with gang members, now you are part of a team, and you must take care of each other ... you know what? Get out, right now I do not want to see you, the practice ended for today..." finally said Reyes, who then left the observation room.

"Well, that leaves me the rest of the day off ..." he said.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor Jesse ... of course if it's not a problem ..." Angela said placing both arms around her tablet.

"For you, whatever will be a pleasure ... what do you want me to do?" He said while winking.

"Well, I need help with the use of my weapon ... I thought I would never need it, but after the last time, I want to be prepared ..."

"Really, and I was hoping for something else ... but, what was I expecting?, after all, now you share a bed with the captain's daughter, is not it ? " McCree said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Angela blushed, "What? ! NO ... of course not, we just ... we've barely been dating for a week ... I ... how do you know that?... "Angela lost her voice.

McCree started laughing once he noted the Angela’s nervousness. "Easy doctor, I guessed it from the way you walk together lately, not to mention that occasionally I've noticed that she's trying to take you by the hand ..."

"I ... yes, sometimes she does that, although she does not want others to find out yet ..."

“Why? ... "

"I do not know, she has her reasons," Angela answered.

"Is that why you did not ask her? ..." McCree asked.

"Yes, I did, but apparently she does not want her mother to find out that she's been practicing," Angela said, regaining the natural color of her face.

"Then I was not your first choice, if not the second? ... That hurts me doctor ... "he said while placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, no, I had thought about Ana, but she’s very busy, like Jack, Torbjörn and ..."

"Good, good, I understand ..."

Angela started to laugh quietly. "Of course you were my first choice, after Fareeha, of course ... you're very good with the revolver, I think learning a bit of your technique would be good for me"

"Well, doctor, let the classes begin, I hope and you have come prepared ..."

Both left the test field and went to the shooting range. At first Angela missed most of her shots, but like with everything else, she learned fast, so it was easy for her and McCree to increase the difficulty and distance of the targets more and more. Later, when it was obvious to McCree that Angela no longer needed help, he took a seat in the back, where he could watch the cute blonde practice with something more than computers, bandages or anything she had in her office, after all, he had never entered, so he could only imagine the technological wonders that the doctor kept in her lair.

"Then ..." he began to speak in a low voice to avoid deconcentrate the doctor too much, "if you have not yet unattended the bed with Fareeha ... at least tell me, she is good with her lips? ... "

Angela's next shot went towards the ceiling. ”What did you say? ... "

"Come on, doctor, you know what I am talking about" 

"Well, I think that's not your business Jesse ..." Angela said without turning around so as not to give the cowboy satisfaction to see once again her face dying red.

"Then she kisses badly? I figured…" McCree started to laugh audibly.

"I did not mean that ... and for your information, she's good at kissing ..." Angela said proudly.

“It’s good to know what you think that ... do not you think, Fareeha?” 

“What?!!! Fareeha?!!!" Angela turned around quickly. “... I was just telling Jesse that ..."

"Easy Angela ..." Fareeha said smiling, but her face quickly changed it to a more serious tone. "In fact, I came looking for you for another reason"

Angela could see the seriousness in Fareeha's face and words. "Something wrong?”

"No, but my mother is looking for you, she wants to ... propose something to you, but I think it's better that she tell you in person, let's go," replied the brunette woman.

Both walked without speaking to the office of Captain Ana Amari. It was obvious to Angela that something was bothering Fareeha, but she did not try to ask, she knew she would not get anything. If she wanted to know what it was about, she would have to wait until the moment Ana told her, she though without a doubt that Fareeha already knew what it was about, and she knew that would bother Angela.

When they entered the room, both could see that Ana was in a video call with a mysterious figure, however, neither of them was able to see who it was, because as soon as Ana noticed their presence cut the communication.

“Angela, they finally find you ..." Ana began. "... Fareeha, would you mind leaving us alone? I have to discuss the following in private ..."

"Sure mom... Angela" Fareeha bowed goodbye to her mother and then placed a hand on Angela's shoulder in support. "I'll wait for you outside ..." she said before leaving.

"Please sit down Angela ..." Ana pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

Angela took a seat. "Well, what's that so important that you want to ask me?”

"Direct to the point eh? Well, as you know, we have been going through a crisis, on the one hand the politicians have a rope around our neck with all their treaties, regulations and the media do not help much putting the general public on our side, if not thay are encouraging the disapproval of our cause, in spite of everything we have done…. and on the other hand our soldiers, the men and women who fight every day and put their lives at risk, for those of other people who will never know what they have done, will never thank them… they die on the battlefield, with no one to cry for them, without the respect they deserve, only repudiation and contemptuous looks at their funerals" said the Captain Amari in a serious tone .

Angela understood perfectly what Ana was saying to her, during the last days, she had noticed it herself while walking through the streets of the city, those people who recognized the Overwatch agents, usually launched an insult, crossed over to the side of the street or just looked away. At first Angela did not understand what was owed this, throughout her life, Overwatch was a symbol of respect, hope and heroism, however, as Angela discovered later, like a coin, Overwatch had two faces, on the one hand, they, and on the other one, Blackwatch, although she knew the members of this organization, she knew that what Blackwatch did was not always legal, and not only that, but it was unethical, and after that all that was revealed, when the altercation happened in Italy. It was not convenient for governments to have an armed army that they could not control and that was able to be anywhere at any time without their knowledge. 

People had stopped seeing Overwatch as their salvation, now they saw their members, with fear or hatred, and sometimes both. It was normal, for people there was no difference between one organization and the other, both worked together. Angela was fond of the people of Blackwatch but knew that what they did was wrong, in many cases, they made greater use of violence than diplomacy ... they preferred to shoot and then ask, especially when it came to Talon. It was not the right way to fix things, Angela hated it, but there was nothing she could do, maybe Morrison, but it was clear that he, like Reyes, liked the results, no matter how many times he showed his disapproval, he never put an end to the illicit operations of Blackwatch. So, in a way, Angela understood the way people looked at them, because even she sometimes saw them in the same way.

"Yes Ana, I know, but I do not understand ..." Angela began to speak.

"We have been thinking in a way, that people see the ideals we pursue, a way that will also guarantee the well-being of our soldiers in the field and that will even make governments want an alliance with us." Ana leaned in to get something out of desk drawer.

"Really? ... What do you have in mind?" Angela asked.

Ana placed a small cylinder on her desk, from which a hologram was projected, showing a strange-looking rifle.

"What is that? Ana, I do not understand..."

"Your nanites Angela ... we want to produce them on a large scale..."

“What?!!! Ana... "

"We will use them in such a way that they can be used in hospitals and on the battlefield ..."

"Ana, that's crazy, you know that ..."

"If they are available to the public, we will be able to win a few votes in favor, and if they are in the field they will save our soldiers ..."

"You cannot do that, what if someone replies them... you know what would happen if instead of healing they used to kill? "

"We'll have done it already, I want you to let them do both Angela , I want a weapon that heals our allies but that knocks down our enemies, Torbjörn made this design, but only you know how to control those things ..."

"No Ana, I refuse, I do not create them for this ... I made them to save people, not to be used as another weapon in the arsenal of the humankind" tears of anger and impotence began to form on Angela's red face. 

"We have no choice, this has to be done, with or without your approval Angela, what did you expect? ... Those who keep this operation afloat, those who financed your project, want real results, they decided that a single operator of such technology is not enough, they need ...”

"I do not care what they need, that is not their decision ... all the decisions that they have taken led us to this point, the distrust, the rejection, it is all because they decided that influencing the countries through of secrets and terror when creating Blackwatch , an organization formed by mercenaries and criminals, was better than the wellbeing of the people who had originally decided to protect ... they stop importing the common good, now they are only interested in power ... now it was Blackwatch, but what will happen when my technology is the one that falls into the wrong hands, the one that loses the objective for which it was created as it happened to Overwatch ... "

"That no…"

"That could mean the end of everything, and you know it well Ana, you know what my nanites are capable of doing, you've seen them work, and therefore you know what they could destroy, only one of them with the ability to replicate could end up faster with the population of a city or a country, faster than any disease seen in the history ...”

"I know Angela ..." Ana sighed and rubbed her eyes. Angela could see the weariness in Ana's face, she had not noticed it in the moment she entered to the room, and she also did not notice the appearance of silver flashes in Ana's hair. It was obvious that she was going through bad times now, so on the contrary, Angela knew that she would never ask for this. "Even so Angela ... that's not our decision”

"Well, we'll see that ..." Angela got up from her seat and hurried out the door.

In the hallway was Fareeha leaning against the wall, and once she saw Angela coming out of the door of her mother's office, she went in front of her to pick her up. While she was hugging her, Angela was still shaking a little because of the anger.

"Is everything okay?" Fareeha asked as he spoke into the ear of Angela while hugging her.

"I do not think so ... you knew that, right? What your mother was going to ask me”

"Not exactly, but I suspected it, I heard a conversation from her and Jack earlier today ... Well, what are you going to do now?”

"I do not know, I need to think ..." Angela sighed. "What do you think if we go out for a while? I really need to get out of here now and distract myself a little ...”

“Angela, I ..."

“Is there a problem? "

"No, no, of course not ... I'm going for my coat"

Angela waited for her, and once Fareeha returned they both left the base in the direction of the city.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Outside everyone seemed to enjoy the day, although the sky was cloudy, most people did not care about that, or so it seemed to Amélie. When she was in the store some people recognized her for her work as a dancer, and even asked her for her autograph. Maybe it did not seem like much, but even after a few pictures with her fans of her, Amélie felt the desire to take a little walk. She paid for her supplies, and even though she had arrived at the store in her car, she decided to walk. Long walks helped her so much to relax, especially, after she left the snuff, which used to be used for destressed before and after a presentation. Amélie did not know exactly why she had left such a habit, perhaps because deep down she knew that this was bad for her, or maybe because every time she smoked, she remembered how much Angela hated that, and this made her felt uncomfortable.

Strangely when she was walking a person caught her attention, he was a man, his hair was whitened even though he did not look very old. At first, she ignored him, but she could not help but imagine that she had seen this man before, and only when she saw the box with white roses did he understand who it was. The man with the flowers that day when everything really began.

For some reason, the return of the memory of that day did not bring her sadness, instead of that it was nostalgia, nostalgia for those places that she loved to visit, the park, the theater, the cafe, even she was not sure if they still being there as that were two years ago. Deep down she remembered the calm and how much she liked being in those places. 'Why not?' She thought. After all, she had nothing better to do ... besides the Amélie’s interview would be in a few hours later, therefore, she had enough time.

Her first stop was in the old theater, in which she had started her career as a professional dancer. She still remembered the day of the audition, when Angela had accompanied her. Amélie could remember how nervous she was that day, and standing right in the doorway, it was as if the nervousness returned to her ... and something else. It was so much emotion that Amélie could not avoid entering, touching the seats of the public, walking to the stage and get up on it. Amélie was standing right in the center of the stage, only a light in the center was what illuminated, she closed her eyes and extended both arms, she took a deep breath and raised one leg to the front and then to the right and back, of such a way that she was spinning on stage. All this made her feel good, a long time ago she did not feel this way ... she could not even remember when the dance stopped feeling this way, so special, so magical , maybe it was the stage, but being there again It made her feel at home. The feelings that she remembered that arose when she used to dance came back slowly, maybe it was ... that this place made her feel close to someone, remember that day, those moments and those presentations at night.

A small tear came out of her right eye, but her path was interrupted by her cheek that rose when a smile was drawn on Amélie's face, yes, she was happy, happy to feel this again, to enjoy once more what she I loved doing, dancing, no matter what feeling it produced, Amélie was just happy to feel something again as she danced, to imagine someone's face while doing it, and to dance for that person once again.

However, it was because Amélie's joy that she did not hear when a woman approached her from behind the stage.

"You cannot be here, miss" the old woman said hoarsely.

Amélie hesitated for a moment, but thanks to her ability, she was able to avoid tripping and ended her dance with elegance. "I'm sorry, I think I could not resist, I'm sorry ..."

"Oh, I know, you used to be presented here, is not it? ..." the old woman began to clean the stage as if Amélie was not there.

“Well, yes for a while, but that was ..." Amélie stepped aside to allow the old woman to clean up where she was standing.

"Two years ago, yes, I remember ... the way you danced, it's not easy to forget, it was admiring girl ... people perceived your feelings on stage ... very few dancers can achieve that ..."

"Thank you, I ..."

"But you lost it ..." the old woman said in a serious tone while she continued cleaning.

“I ... I lost it? "

"Yes, you become in another porcelain doll more, of those there are many ... I saw your last presentation in Paris, before you came back here ..."

"Who are you? And why...? "

"I do not know what happened to you, but whatever it was, it cost you what made you special on stage ... or at less like that had been until now, right? ... "

"What are you talking about?”

"What you just did was like going back in time, once again you dance with your heart, for your feelings, for someone, and not with the brain and a memorized choreography that someone else told you to do ..."

"I do not understand what that means ..."

"I'm glad it was like that , but in the same way, you have to go ... I do not know , maybe it was thanks to you visited this old places again, maybe you'll find what you're looking for, what you lost ..."

"Excuse me, what is your name? " 

"That doesn´t not concern you ... get out of here "

Despite the rudeness of the old woman, Amélie knew that she was right, whatever it was, something inside her had returned simply by being here again. Even though this simple walk had been an excuse not to return home, Amélie had found much more than she expected.

'I wonder if that cafe is still open ...' thought Amélie.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

"I cannot believe she said that ... I'm so, so upset ..." Angela said as she walked to the side of Fareeha on a little-traveled street, mostly families.

"Yeah, well at the end she is right... that is not your decision ..." tried to explain Fareeha, though she knew it was useless. 

“What?!!! Are you on her side?!" Angela stopped and put both hands in fists on her hips.

"No, I only describe the facts, in the end if the managers want to do it, they will ..."

"This is incredible, now you tell me the same, you sound the same as your mother ..."

"Hey Angela, I have to ..." something caught Fareeha's gaze across the street.

"Mmm ... What's wrong?” Angela asked giving mind that her partner had been distracted before finishing the sentence.

"Come with me ..." Fareeha took Angela by the hand to take her across the street.

"Fareeha wait... ugh!!!" It was not until she was practically at the site, that Angela recognized where she was, that old cafe where three years ago she had met Amélie, with whom she continued visiting this site often. 

"I know that you love the coffee from here, I think that will help you to relax ... oh look who's out there ..." said Fareeha , who upon entering the establishment recognized the figure of the woman sitting alone at a table at the end.

"Who? ... "

“She is the wife of Gérard... what was her name? ... Amelia?..." Fareeha said, but Angela could hardly concentrate on what she was saying.

"Amélie? ..."

"Yes, exactly ... let’s go with her ..." Fareeha started walking.

"Ammm Fareeha I do not think that would be a good idea, maybe she came here alone because she did not want company ... better go somewhere else ... " Angela held her by the arm.

"Nonsense ... you also need someone to keep you company, since I have to be at the airport in an hour ..."

“What? In the airport? Why? Something happened? "

"No, of course not , I will go to visit my father just like every year, he lives in Canada , he works as a guard of protected natural areas, so he cannot come here by himself, so it's me who go to visit him..."

"That's great, I'd love to meet him..."

"Really? Well then I think I should have reserved a seat on the flight for you, and let my father know that I would take the company and..."

"Do not worry, it will be the next time, in addition with everything what is happening, I doubt very much that they would allow me to go with you ..."

“Even well, I know you need to relax, and since I'm the only person outside Overwatch that you know, I think you could use to make new friends, do not you think?... Besides, you already met her the day that Gérard took her to visit you...". 

They both walked to Amélie, who apparently was reading the local newspaper and did not notice the couple walking towards her.

"Greetings!..." said Fareeha, who was standing a little more ahead than Angela.

"Greetings, what..." Amélie was surprised by those who were in front of her. "Oh wow, what a surprise, I... no expected to find you here ..." 

"Yeah, well, we needed to go out and distract ourselves a bit, is not that Angela?”

"Yes, this place is very nice, not to mention how good the coffee is ..." Angela said.

"I know, in fact I missed coming here ..." said Amélie.

"You missed? Why? Have you been here before? In a long time, I mean" Fareeha asked.

"Ahhh… yes, once Gérard brought me here, but I do not remember how long ago that was" Amélie raised her cup and pretended to drink to avoid continuing with that conversation.

"Can we...?” Fareeha said pointing at the empty seats with her eyes.

"Of course..." replied Amélie. "But to what this was due? There is some problem or just...?" Amélie noticed how Fareeha and Angela's hands were together. ”Or is it just a couple's lunch?" She finally asked.

“I wish that was the reason ..." Angela replied looking away to show her discontent.

"Then it's a problem I guess, nothing serious I hope" said Amélie while looking at Angela's face to see her reactions and understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Mostly disagreements of ideas and ... well, we're not here to talk about that ..." Fareeha said.

"Of course not, " added Amélie once she realized the remained grim look that Angela had, who just kept looking to the outside of the window. 

Fareeha cleared her throat. "Well, Amélie, I wanted to ask you a favor... of course if it does not bother you"

"Do not worry, if I can help with something you just have to ask me and I'll do it if possible" said Amélie calmly.

"Ok, well, here my dear Angela needs a little distraction ... but unfortunately I have to go, I must be somewhere else soon ... you would not mind to let Angela relax for a while, I would leave her alone, but I really doubt that she would do it..." Fareeha's voice sounded a bit worried.

"What do I do what? ..." Amélie sounded surprised.

“Please ... I promise I'll make it up to you ..." Fareeha pleaded.

"Well, I do not know ..." Amélie noticed that Angela's gaze went from the window to her. Angela was looking intently at Amélie, waiting for what she could answer, the grim look had one been replaced by curiosity. "It's ok, I'll do it…"

"Oh thank you, thank you ..." Fareeha got up and gave Amélie an enthusiastic handshake. Then she went to Angela and placed both hands on her cheeks, kissing her tenderly on the lips and then her forehead. "See you my little bird ..."

Angela blushed and then cleared her throat. "Do not be late…". Fareeha walked out and Angela could see through the window as she was moving away. Angela let out a sigh and then charge on table by placing both arms over each other in a circle and placing her head upon them, she hid her face, as a student sleeping on her desk during class.

Amélie was not sure what to do now, after the conversation they had had, she knew that neither of them held a grudge, but that would not mean they could continue talking as before.

"Well ..." began Amélie. "What happened?"

But Angela did not even move, the only response she gave to Amélie was a barely audible whimper.

"Ok, I understand, you do not want to talk about it ..." Amélie stirred her coffee a little with a small spoon. "How have you been?" But again she did not get an answer. "Is everything going well between you both? What a silly question, it's obvious that if..." but no word came out of Angela's mouth.

Amélie never had seen Angela in this state of mind, for what she was not sure d e to do about it, all the time she had known her, Angela was always a person cheerful and affectionate, not a body Inert, and the fact that things were uncomfortable did not help at all.

"So, what do you want to do?..." when Amélie realized that Angela's position would not change, she got up from the table and Angela could hear her steps away from her.

After a while, Angela finally raised her head, she turned to see from one side to another once she realized that Amélie was no longer sitting in front of her. Angela could not see her, but remembered heard her steps away, so she assumed that Amélie had left the site. 'I think it was the best ...' Angela thought. After slowly she started making drawings with their fingers over the window, possible thanks to the growing haze outside added to the lack of sun because of the clouds that announced a quick rain, they had cooled the atmosphere and allowed the steam generated by Angela's breathing to gather in the windows. The logo, which Angela was drawing on the window was a pair of wings and in the center an areola.

"It's beautiful, it represents you perfectly ..." Angela heard Amélie's voice behind her and watched as she placed a cup in front of her on the table. "I thought this would encourage you ..."

"Is it a...?" Angela tried to ask.

"Cappuccino, Mocha, with half a spoonful of sugar and a light touch of cream and milk" recited Amélie as if she knew the recipe by heart, after all, she knew Angela very well and she knew exactly how she liked it the coffee, she also knew that Angela used to drink it this way when she needed to concentrate or felt stressed.

"You remembered how I like my coffee ... it's ..." Angela did not know what to say. "I ... Thank you ..." Angela drank the first sip and could feel herself slowly relaxing.

"Do not thank me ..." Amélie took a seat next to Angela. “After all, someone entrusted me with this mission and my duty is to fulfill it ..." she clasped her shoulder with Angela’s, obtaining a few laughs from her. “Oh, wait..." then, as if she were in automatic, she ran her thumb across Angela's upper lip, wiping her mustache of foam and then licking her own finger from it. When they both realized what happened, they pretended they had not noticed, but both knew it was something they used to do.

Amélie cleared her throat as she stared at the symbol Angela had drawn on the window. "Is your symbol, of hero? You know, like the ones in the comics" she asked.

"Eh? No, we do not use such things, only the symbol of the organization ..." Angela answered.

“You should use it, it represents you very well, in addition, you have your own identity, the fact that you work for Overwatch does not mean that you think exactly like them ... or that you do the same as them ..."

Angela, who was looking at the content of her cup, turned her head to see the symbol on the window and then to Amélie. "No, you're right, I do not ..."

"Then show the world who you are, who is Angela Ziegler, do not allow people to judge you for the actions of others ... and do not allow those people to take away your essence, what you are, and what you want. They do not have a right ... and they will not do it unless you let them ..." Amélie drank some of her own cup. "So, will you let them do it or will you fight for what you really want? "

"No ..." Angela said quietly.

"Not what? Come on, I want to hear you say it ..." Amélie insisted with a serious tone.

"I will not let them, I will not let them use my work for their benefit ..." Angela said in a security tone.

"I know you will not, now, finish your coffee... we have a lot to do" said Amélie and then made sure to finish her own coffee.

"How did you know?” Angela asked.

"Mmm ... what?”

"What bothered me ... how did you know? Neither Fareeha and I said something about that ...” Angela took a drink more , she could still feel the taste so much loved and tasted not long ago.

"I think you forget the fact that I know you very well, even if you do not know what's going on in your mind ..." Amélie took out her cell phone and took a picture, in which she could see Angela with a surprised face and a mustache of foam looking towards the camera, just to the side of the window, in which thanks to the steam, the symbol that Angela had drawn was clearly visible.

“Hey ... what was that?” Angela said in a soft tone of indignation.

"Just for fun ... besides maybe Fareeha wants to see it, it will seem funny to her, and it will serve as proof that I fulfilled my mission, but I think i should make you change that scare face with a smile... Hmmm finally, a challenge" Amélie kept her cellphone and that was when she felt a square object, then she remembered what it was about. 

“Hey Angela, I think this belongs to you..." From her pocket, Amélie took out her notebook and extended her hand to hand it to Angela.

"My... notebook..." Angela stroked the cover with the palm of her hand. "How did you get it?... That is… I was looking for it, I thought it was lost..."

"I found it on the floor that day and ... well, forget to return it, in fact, I planned to deliver it today ... thanks for saving me the trip" Amélie answered.

Angela was about to open the notebook, but Amélie stopped her by the hand, she did not want Angela to notice the "marks" she left there.

"You finished? Well, let's go..." Amélie got up from her seat and pulled Angela's arm up to her as well.

"Wait... my coat" Angela could barely keep her notebook and pull on her coat, since Amélie apparently was in a hurry to leave.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

"Well, where are you taking me?” Angela asked.

"First we will go to where I left my car ..." Amélie walked quickly.

“Why? There is no need to go that far”

“Of course it is, we will go with Fareeha so you say goodbye to her and then we can go anywhere, at least until the 5:00 pm..."

"5:00 pm, why? Wait, you said go and said Fareeha goodbye? "

"Of course, I thought it would be ..." Amélie stopped speaking when she saw Angela stop. "Something wrong? "

"No ... I do not have good experiences with airport farewells ... no offense," Angela said softly and with her head down.

"I ... you're right, I'm sorry ... maybe ..." Amélie had frozen.

"But we can go somewhere else ... you know, I've always wanted to visit the city zoo, but I've never had the chance," Angela's tone sounded a little more animated.

Amélie could see the face of Angela trying to hide the sadness going through her mind. She was sure that in the end Angela wanted to go to the airport to say goodbye to Fareeha, but because of her, maybe that would not be possible again. So Amélie decided not to force the issue and access what Angela suggested.

“It’s fine, so let’s go to the zoo, but even so, we must go for my car mon ange ..." Amélie stopped, giving realized the words were out of her mouth. As it was possible, two years ago that she did not call Angela in this way, two years ago she did not call someone this way, so, why so suddenly those words came back to her as if she had just uttered them the day before.

"Excuse me, did you say something? I could not hear, I was distracted by that child with the dog ..." Angela hair untied, as the stress caused by having it tied up so long only increased the headache that caused more early.

"Ah, yes, I said that even so we should go for my car ... I do not think this weather would be advisable to go on foot, although I know you love to walk ..." Amélie shook her head as he turned her eyes and grimacing with lips.

"Oh, it's okay" Angela nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Both were standing right at the zoo entrance, Amélie had just returned with the tickets while Angela had been waiting for her. Angela could not stop seeing the announcement of the entrance in which you could see several of the species that were inside.

"Are you excited?” Amélie asked standing up next to Angela.

"No, well yes, but is not just that ..."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"It's just that after the omnic crisis , all these species had to be put into captivity to ensure their survival, I could never see them in their natural habitat ..."

"Do not feel bad Angela, you have not seen yet how this place inside is, you will be surprised, I promise ... now let's go"

Once inside, Angela realized her mistake, what she thought would be a prison for animals, it was more like a paradise for all these species, the free areas, the specific climate for each species in particular, it was as if every little part of the planet would have been torn out and put together in the same place. Actually seeing these species enjoy their stay here, Angela relaxed a lot without mentioning how much she likes to observe the behavior of animals, as a child she loved watching documentaries, even consider once being a veterinarian, of course, before that she will choose to be a doctor of other animals more unpredictable and impulsive, but that also brought great joys.

Angela was standing watching the penguins when Amélie approached with a couple of drinks, it was a mixture of several fruits and milk.

"Sorry, I did not find anything to eat, apparently they do not allow food in here, safety issues"

Angela accepted the drink and drank from it. Although she usually preferred teas and coffee, she had to accept that it was really good. "It does not matter, this tastes incredible"

Angela laughed as she watched as a group of penguins played, and that was just the time Amélie took another photo of her, but this time, Angela could be seen smiling.

Amélie remained looking at the photograph she had just taken. "You know Amélie, I like this ..."

"What do you mean Angela?”

"The fact that we can talk to each other again, you know, go out together, the fact of what we have gone through and what we are living does not stop us from being friends again" Angela put her hand on Amélie's shoulder. "As we were when we met, if I know, we have met other people and maybe we will not forget everything overnight, but I really like to spend time with you, what I'm trying to say is ..."

"Yes, of course, we can be friends" Amélie did not know why, but hearing those words from Angela's mouth, instead of comforting her, caused a slight pain in her chest and for some strange reason the muscles of her face did not they allowed even to hide it with a smile just like she did in some recitals.

The uncomfortable moment for Amélie was only interrupted by the sound of her cell phone that was telling her once again her job interview, however, now she only had forty minutes left to get there.

"Damn, I almost forgot, I have to go ..."

"Are you going? To where? "

"I have a job interview in forty minutes, if I want to get there, I must go now ..."

“It’s okay, I'll take public transport to return ..." 

Amélie had her eyes on the blonde and could not feel sorry for leaving her here alone, something inside her prevented her from leaving and abandoning her. 'Not again Amélie, ' she thought.

"But if you want ..." Amélie turned around and caught Angela's attention. ”You can come with me"

"Really?... Of course let's go"

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Both arrived at what appeared to be a building with ancient architecture. Amélie parked next to the main entrance and picked up her purse from the back seats.

"Do you prefer to wait in the car, or do you prefer to enter? ..." She asked Angela.

"I'm with you"

Both entered, and it was until then that Angela discovered what it was, it was an art school, inside, she could see several rooms and other rooms in which they practiced various types of art, painting, theater, music, but she that was what had attracted Amélie here, the dance. After going through a few corridors they found themselves in front of a wooden door.

"Ok wait here, It will just take a moment..." Amélie came through the door.

Angela was curious about what would be in that place, no school in which she had been was like this, so she got up from her seat and began to walk towards the sound of a piano across the hall. The door was open, so she was possible to take a look. Inside there was a group of people practicing with various instruments, others seemed to be part of a choir and there were several instructors who in turn were coordinated by a man standing in the center of the room. To Angela it seemed beautiful music in combination with the choir, however, it seemed that the instructors did not like something, since they were just correcting their students.

A hand touched Angela's back furtively, and that caused her to jump out of fright, although to her surprise, she did not make a single sound. Behind her was Amélie, who was trying to contain the laughter caused by Angela's reaction.

"I'm sorry, hmhm ... I did not want to hmhm ... scare you ... pfft " Amélie patted Angela on the shoulder as she laughed as quietly as she could. "It's just that you seemed very entertaining that I did not want to distract you, besides you scared me, I told you to wait there, I thought you were gone".

"No ... do not scare me ..."

"Mmm ... Of course not ... but what do you see? " Amélie opened the door completely, or at least enough to see inside and be seen as well.

"No Amélie, wait ..." Angela could not stop her, so she hid behind the door.

The presence of Amélie was noticed by most of those who were inside. "Excuse me, but we're in the middle of an essay, who are you ...?" The man in the center approached her in an authoritative tone, but stopped once he recognized her. "Oh Miss LaCroix it is a pleasure to visit us, I heard that you were offered a position in our academy"

"Yes, well that's precisely the reason why I'm here, I'll take charge of instructing in the ballet class ..." Amélie answered amicably and offered her hand in greeting, the man took it and kissed the bottom of her fingers.

"Oh, that's wonderful, I guess now you’re getting familiar with the facilities"

"Not really, speaking the truth I was looking for ..." Amélie turned around, but she realized that Angela was not behind her, however she could see her shadow behind the door. "I was looking for the source of such a beautiful sound," she lied.

"In that case let me introduce you to the group" the man made the respective introductions.

Amélie stopped in front of the piano that was there, "Can I? "She asked, addressing the man.

"Of course, I did not know you played the piano," he replied.

"It's more of a hobby ..." Amélie sat on the bench and placed both hands on the keys. Slowly she began to play some notes while the rest of the people listened.

"Beautiful…"

"It's an old song which I like to play sometimes , in fact, I've been working on a version with my own modifications this week, I think I felt inspired ..."

"Really? We would love to hear it ...”

“It is not finished yet, besides adding other instruments and ..." Amélie was interrupted.

“Splendid, then it will be a good exercise for my students to improvise, and it will also show you what our students can do"

"I do not think that..."

"Everyone to their positions," the man ordered, and almost instantly all the students were in position, as if they had never left their post. "Please Miss LaCroix , start"

" It's okay ..." Amélie started with the same notes as a moment ago, however she could not help feeling insecure, so she was wrong . "Hell, I ..."

"No problem ... we know it's difficult, nobody will judge"

On the other side of the door, Angela could hear what was happening inside, but still well avoided entering. Although she was not sure if it was because she did not want to give herself away for having been or spying, or only because she was really curious about what Amélie had composed.

Amélie began to play the piano again, although this time more slowly, in this way, the students were able to adapt to the rhythm of it and began to play as well. Little by little, she was getting carried away more by the music and she let the words flow by themselves.

(**********************************)  
Asi es la ley - (This is the law)  
Hay un angel - (There is an angel)  
Hecho para mi - (Made for me)…

Te conocí - (I met you)  
El tiempo se me fue – (The time was gone)  
Tal como llegó – (As it came)

Y te fallé – (And I failed you)  
Te hice daño – (I hurt you)  
Tantos años yo – (So many years I ...)

Pasé por todo sin pensar – (I went through everything without regret)  
Te amé sin casi amar – (I loved you without almost loving)  
Y al final quién me salvo? – (And in the end who saved me?)  
El angela que quiero yo – (The angel that I want)

De nuevo tú, te cuelas en mis huesos – (Again you sneak into my bones)  
Dejandomé tu beso – (Leaving me your kiss)  
Junto al corazón – (Next to the heart)

Y otra vez tú – (And again you)  
Abriendomé tus alas – (Opening your wings)  
Me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor - (You take me out of the bad spells of pain ...)

Por que tú eres – (Because you are…)  
El angel que quiero yo -(The angel that I want)

 

Cuando estoy fatal - (When I'm fatal)  
Yo no se que hacer -(I do not know what to do)  
Ni a donde ir - (Not where to go)  
Me fijo en ti - (I notice you)  
Y te siento cerca, pensando en mi - (And I feel you close thinking about me ...)

El cuerpo se me va - (The body is going away)  
Hacia donde tú estas - (Where are you)  
Mi vida cambió - (My life changed)  
El angel que quiero yo - (The angel that I want)

De Nuevo tú, te cuelas en mis hueso - (Again you sneak into my bones)  
Dejandomé tu beso - (Leaving me your kiss)  
Junto al corazón - (Next to the heart)

Y otra vez tú, abreindomé tus alas - (And again you opening your wings)  
Me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolo - (You take me out of the bad spells of pain)  
Porque tú eres - (Because you are…)

El angel que quiero yo - (The angel that I want)

(***********************************)

Angela was stunned, she did not know what to think about what she had just heard, on the one hand it had seemed a beautiful song, but, she could not help thinking that it had a meaning more... personal and that made her feel strange.

The rest of the people began to applaud. "That was amazing, Miss LaCroix”

"Thank you ... your students are very talented ... I have to go" Amélie, although she was hiding her restlessness, she could not get rid of this feeling. The fact that expressing herself in this way allowed her to feel rid of a weight, but it also caused her a wave of anxiety, since she knew that Angela was listening.

"Of course, come back whenever you want ... it will be a pleasure to receive you again"

Amélie hurried through the door, so much that she did not even stop to see Angela's face, no, she kept walking. "I'll wait for you in the car" were the only words that came out of her mouth. Angela was still standing without moving, she could only see how the silhouette Amélie was moving away.

A few minutes later, Amélie was still sitting in her car waiting, when Angela came and climbed aboard.

"Amélie, I ..." Angela said after remaining the first seconds in complete silence.

"Are you hungry?” Amélie interrupted.

“What? "

"Let's eat something" she started her car and started driving without saying another word.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Both came to a restaurant a little elegant. They took a seat at a table, ordered and began eating in silence. At least that was the way until Angela decided to say something.

"And how was the interview?” She knew that Amélie did not want to talk about what happened in that music room.

"It was fine ... I'll start working for the next semester" Amélie answered in a low voice and kept her eyes on her plate.

"I did not know that you had stopped doing ballet performances" Angela also looked at her own plate.

"Something changed and I did not know what it was, ironically someone told me earlier today" said Amélie while playing a little with the food.

"Really? ... Who? "

"I do not know, I was a woman in the old theater"

“You were in the theater today?”

"Yes, I think I felt nostalgic, so I started visiting those places ... to remember old times"

"That's why you were in that cafe?”

"Yes ... hey Angela ..."

“Amélie , That before ...?"

Both tried to talk at the same time.

“Amélie, that song was ..."

"It was nothing, please forget it Angela, just... forget it"

Angela fixed her gaze on Amélie who seemed distressed, and Angela was almost sure that this was due. Both continued eating in silence until it was time to leave. They left the place and started walking towards the parking lot. The little light that there was during the day, due to the abundant quantity of clouds in the sky, had disappeared with the arrival of the night, now the only lights available was the one of the lamps in the street, which nevertheless, were overshadowed by the onset of the rain that finally began after threatening them throughout the day.

Unfortunately Amélie had left her umbrella in the car, so both she and Angela were quickly covered by the water. They began to walk more quickly to avoid getting wetter, but something across the garden in front of the restaurant caught the attention of Angela, who did not think twice and simply crossed the street. Amélie, not listening to her footsteps, turned around, and once she noticed the change of course, she followed her instinctively.

That which had attracted Angela was the particular spectacle offered by water fountains, which danced to the rhythm of lights and sounds in perfect synchrony. In addition, the effect produced by the haze and calm rain, did nothing but add some more magic to the show. Angela was frozen by what she was seeing, even for a moment she forgot the fact that she was soaking wet.

"I did not know this was here,” said Amélie almost whispering to avoid cutting the time of concentration and calm of Angela, who started walking slowly toward the fountains, and once she was close enough, she reached out to touch the jet of water that gushed from the ground. The color that changed due to the lights, seemed disturbing to Angela.

Amélie reached for her and took her hand. "Come ..." she said before pulling Angela slightly, who followed her. Both walked between the rows of fountains, which covered almost 50 meters of length on the ground. Although both were wet due to the rain, clearly the water coming from the fountains was colder, but this only caused them to laugh. Suddenly, Amélie pulled more quickly Angela and soon both were running from the other side, laughing and frolicking a bit. But once Amélie took both Angela's hands they started to dance, it was almost as if they did it along with the movement of water, lights and music ... as if they were part of it, it was as if their bodies and souls would merge in a single being, in a single thought ... a feeling.

The music ended, meaning the end of the show. It was then that both realized that their bodies were together, their hands held the body of the other. Amélie could not stop seeing the face of Angela, who also stared at her, her face was soaked by the water and the drops that still fell on her. Amélie focused on the lock of hair that covered part of Angela's face, took it delicately with one hand and placed it behind her ear, however, her hand did not leave Angela's face, but slid slowly caressing her cheek.

Feeling the delicate brush of Amélie's skin against hers, Angela closed both eyes and she rested her head on Amélie's hand to make the touch more intense, all while she was trembling slightly, however the tears bagan to arise from her face, and there was a slight sob.

"Why? ... Why does it feel so good? ... Why I cannot stop? ... Why did you have to leave? "The crying came up slightly from Angela's mouth.

"I do not know ..." Amélie also began to sob "I only know that it hurts a lot ... that this is killing me inside, it burns me, it hurts me to have you so close and not be able to hug you, to kiss you just like before… I wish... I wish I could go back, undo everything I have done…"

"But we can not, not you, not me ..." Angela was stopped once she saw how her face was getting close to Amélie’s. Her eyes closed just like hers and both could feel the slight brush of their lips. However, Angela pulled away quickly, knowing that if she did not stop now, maybe she could not do it again.

"I cannot ... I'm sorry, but now there's someone else who I care about ... and you're in the same situation" Angela tried to flee, but Amélie stopped her holding her hand.

“Angela, please wait ... I need to explain to you, I need you to understand, we can..."

“No, it is not necessary to understand it, because the reason has never served to the heart, the heart does not think ...”

"But…"

“No, why are you trying? You do not have to explain me… And yes, I understand that want to talk, that sometimes you need to know about me ... but I do not know if you want to know about you ... And so live, go on, thinking of you ... I think this will not work as we wanted, you'd better that ... we'd better not see each other never again ... " Angela let go of Amélie and started to get away from there.

In the darkness you could only see a figure of a lonely ballerina standing in the rain. She could not help but hate herself for having caused all this, but she also knew that Angela was right, this had to stop because wellbeing of both, but, how you could leave to do something which is so necessary to you just like breathe? 

However, at the bottom among the trees, a mysterious silhouette was observing the scene, from the beginning to the end ... however, once Angela left, that unknown shape, also left the place, there was nothing more that it wanted. Which it came to find ... it had found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what do you think? almos 10450 words for this chapter, it took me a week and a half to do it, cause i can write at the same speed than before, cause I am still under treatment, so... plus it was so large cause is the opening for the future plot where the mysterious and death will begin... thats why the last part is grimm, and no, is not who you are thinking, the person watching them would be someone unexpected, so, fear my childs, fear!!! muajajaja *cough* *cough* *cough*So, i hope finish the next one before the next monday, but idk i have a lot of work from the school yet /(YnY)\ It feels good be back, also the snut snut will be back (¬u¬)... See you, I love you all!!!!!! (UwU) Dont forget show me you love on my tumblr (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/)


	12. 12-I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then, as promised, new chapter on Sunday. I do not know when you will go to see it, but where I'm from it's still Sunday. The truth and spaeking seriously, I have something important to tell you about the last chapther., which I updates 3 days ago (btw if you have nos read it, go back), however, I will leave it for the end of the chapter, since I do not want to extend the wait. This chapter will have sex, then it is recommended discretion. Without more for the moment, enjoy...

Two months later…

During this time, everything seemed to be clear to both of them. Although in the background Angela could not help feeling bad for what she asked Amélie the last time they saw each other, she knew that this would be the best. And apparently Amélie was also convinced of that, since during all this time Angela did not know more about her. She knew that apparently everything was fine, since Gérard, once he returned, talked about her occasionally, and in fact everything seemed to be in order. Or at least that's what Angela wanted to believe, since once she found the tracks that Amélie left in her notebook, she could not help feeling doubts, however, the silence on her part continued, so there was no more to do.

The sound of the door caught her attention, and the person who entered take those thoughts away. "Fareeha!!! You came back ..." Angela ran to meet the brunette once she entered the door of her room. 

In a jump she placed both arms around the neck of Fareeha, who had a higher height, causing Angela to be hanging from her without her feet touching the ground. For her part, Fareeha placed both arms on Angela's waist, lifting her, even more, from the ground.

"I missed you so much ..." Angela practically sobbed. "Why did you take so long? ... "

"I'm sorry, it's just that a problem arose and I had to help my father to solve it ..."

"You could have called me and told me that, or at least told me that you would arrive today and I would have met you at the airport ..."

Fareeha put Angela back in the ground and threw her luggage on the couch in the middle of the room. "Something happened? "

“What? ... No, nothing…"

"Angela ... you can tell me ... is about your nanites? Are you still having problems with that?" She asked, giving her an authoritative but gentle look .

"Yes ... yes, it must be that ... But how was your trip?” Angela changed the topic quickly.

"What happened to that?” Fareeha asked as she walked towards the couch holding Angela’s hands. "Let's sit down"

"Nothing new, I've been thinking about it, I've postponed several meetings and I've kept them away and convinced that there's no way to achieve what they want, but yes ..."

"They will eventually do it, you know it..."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it and… I think ..." Angela stopped talking, she looked to the sides like if she was nervous about what she was going to say.

"What did you think? ... Angela ..." Fareeha began to get nervous too, Angela's attitude did more than arouse doubts in her.

"I want to sabotage them ... sabotage my nanites ..." Angela said softly looking down.

“Angela, are you crazy?!... You cannot do that, they would persecute you, they would imprison you for that" Fareeha placed her hand on Angela's chin to lift her face. "Angela, promise me that you'll never do something like that ... promise me that..."

Angela stared at Fareeha. "And then... what am I supposed to do?”

"Let them get what they want, if that reassures them, if that keeps them away from you, so be it, but I cannot let you put yourself in such danger," Fareeha said in a worried tone.

Angela looked down again. Fareeha was right, if she would do that, she would be luckily just being fired from Overwatch and she would have to leave the country, but most likely she would be persecuted for crimes against humanity and other charges that would surely be invented, and she would end up in the cell of a prison for the rest of her life. Sure, all this, if she was not mysteriously murdered in an alley, either by Overwatch or rather Blackwatch for fear of her sharing her knowledge with the enemy, or by Talon , who would kill her as a last resort if they do not manage to enlist her among their ranks. No matter what the scene would be, they were all equally horrible, however, she knew that the end that awaited her would be less than the suffering her nanites could cause to the humanity in the wrong hands.

“Promise me Angela, please promise me ..." Fareeha placed both arms on Angela's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"I ... it's okay ..." the insecurity in Angela's tone was remarkable, on the one hand she did not want to disappoint Fareeha, but neither was she sure of what she would do when that moment will come.

"I'll trust you ... and well tell me, did it work? ... "

"What do you mean?”

"You know, the evening of distraction with Gérard's wife ...?"

"I do not want to talk about that…"

“Why? You did not get along?" Fareeha asked.

"Something like that ... but stop talking about her, tell me, how was your trip? All right with your father?" Angela answered.

"Yes, there were a few details there, but solve them ... as always" Fareeha leaned back on the sofa demonstrating her confidence in herself.

"Something serious? ... I ask because you took longer than expected ...”

"No, nothing to worry about ..."

"Then what was it? ... "

"I'm sorry Angela, but I'm a little tired from the trip, it would bother you if ..."

“Oh sure, I'm sorry I did not want to ... I'll let you rest ..." Angela got up from the couch and walked to her desk.

Fareeha could see her work in silence. "I'm sorry Angela, I think I was very rude, excuse me ..."

"Do not worry, I understand, in addition I still have to fill out some reports about the team that came back this morning and apparently there is a new patient from whom they have not told me anything, but it seems that he needs an urgent reconstruction, even another scientist who work for Overwatch will come to help me with the procedure"

"Really? Who? ... "

"I only know his name, let me see ... Winston ... just a name, how weird ... he comes from the base in Gibraltar, he will arrive here in three days ..."

"Great, that gives us time." Fareeha got up enthusiastically from the couch.

“Oh yes? Time for what? "

"You want to go for a walk”

"But I thought you were tired ..."

"Yeah, well, I'll rest when we get back ... oh! By the way, I almost forgot it..." Fareeha picked up one of her suitcases and she started looking for something inside. From inside, she pulled out a small wooden box. "Take it, is for you ..." She extended her arm to Angela, who got up from her seat and walked towards her.

"You brought me something ..." Angela took the small box and from inside it took out a necklace with leather cord, adorned with several small colored stones, and from which hung a small bird carved in wood, painted and varnished with a crown of feathers. "It's beautiful ..." Angela was mesmerized by the beauty of the necklace.

"It's something I did while I was with my father ..." Fareeha blushed. "I did it while I was thinking about you"

Angela smiled and then launched herself at Fareeha putting her arms around her waist, and her head on her chest. "I love it..." Angela pulled away just enough to see Fareeha's face and join her lips to hers.

"I’m glad you like it..." said Fareeha once she parted a little.

"How could that not like me? Especially when you did it thinking of me, and with your own hands ..." Angela pulled the necklace out of the box. "Would you help me put it on?”

"Of course…" 

Angela gave the necklace to Fareeha and turned around, she picked up her hair a little and Fareeha slowly placed the necklace around Angela's neck, who turned around again. "How is it looking? ... "

"You look beautiful ..." Fareeha replied, but her voice sounded as if she was hypnotized.

Angela laughed softly. "I was talking about the necklace ..."

"Yes, also looks great, although I think it's just because it’s around your neck" Fareeha approached Angela and took her hands, then she approached her face and kissed the forehead of Angela and then her lips.

"It's good to know ..." Angela touched the tip of Fareeha's nose with her finger. "Now, about that walk you mentioned ..."

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Both were on the way to the exit, but were interrupted by the call of a thunderous voice. It was Lieutenant Wilhelm, better known as Reinhardt, who upon learning that Fareeha had just returned after visiting her father, went on her search immediately.

"Ah, I finally find you little one!" The man took Fareeha in his arms and lifted her easily from the ground, it was almost as if she weighed nothing for him.

“Ugh ... it's also good to see you Rein ... ugh ..." Fareeha could barely speak, since the man's embrace was very strong, even for her.

Angela laughed contemplating the scene. "Owww, that's very cute ... oh?" Something caught her attention.

At the entrance, a little further, there seemed to be a riot between several people and some of the guards at the door. However, that had not been what attracted Angela's eyes, since lately there were several protests against Overwatch, no, what caught her attention was the woman arguing with one of the guards. She knew her well. 'Not again' thought Angela.

Amélie was at the entrance of the facility discussing and occasionally struggling with one or more guards. Angela walked to where they were. "Now what do you want?” Angela went to her.

However Amélie did not say a word, not even she turned to look at her. Angela was not sure if she had heard it. "What is this or what ...?”

"I heard you the first time," Amélie answered rudely, but her attention was still focused on the guard and not on Angela. "Let me in ... ugh” she continued struggling, trying to enter the premises.

"I already told her that the entrance to the public is not allowed," the guard replied.

The way in which Amélie answered to her was unexpected for Angela. 

"Oh yes? Well, seems like you did not hear me the last time because..."

"This is none of your business ...” Amélie retorted roughly.

This began to bother Angela. ”It is if you come here and try to enter for what? What are you looking for? There is nothing here for you..."

"Not all my world revolves around you Angela ... go away ... Ugh ... let me go. " One of the guards attached to Amélie and placed her against one of the walls, another guard came over and placed a pair of handcuffs on her.

"Wait ... what?” Angela was confused, she thought Amélie had come looking for her, but it was clear that was not the case. "Then why ...?”

"I have the right to know where he is, you cannot ... ugh” Amélie tried to resist arrest.

"Hey, wait ... release her!" Angela ran to the guards and removed their hands from Amélie , who had a part of her face red because of the force they exerted on her against the wall. "What's wrong with you, are you crazy? You cannot treat her like this ... "

"Sorry doctor, but this civil ..."

"This civilian is the wife of one of our agents ..."

"Still that, she cannot ..."

"Release the handcuffs ... now"

"You do not have the authority to ..."

"Do you want to find out by the hard way? "

The guard released Amélie's handcuffs and returned to his post with the other guards at the barricade that held the protestors.

"What's wrong Amélie?" Asked Angela, who was trying to examine if Amélie was not hurt.

But Amélie did not answer, instead she turned around while caressing her wrists. After she started walking away from Angela and sat on the sidewalk, she took out her cell phone and began dialing a number, but apparently no one answered her from the other side.

Angela walked slowly towards her and took a seat to her side. ”Listen Amélie, I know ... maybe we do not leave this on the best terms, but ... can I help you with something?”

Amélie still did not speak to her. She kept trying to call someone, who apparently still did not answer her. After that she got up and got into her car, where she leaned her head on the steering wheel and locked herself in, leaving Angela sitting alone on the sidewalk.

Angela realized that Amélie was resting, maybe she had not slept in days... but, why? Maybe Amélie was ignoring her, and even though she wanted that, or at least that's what she asked Amélie ... Angela felt the need to help.

Then she got up too but went to one of the guards Amélie was discussing moments before. If she could not get Amélie's information, she would get it from another site. "What was the reason for such a discussion with the Miss LaCroix?" She asked.

"She was asking about a person named Gérard?” Answered the guard.

"How much do you have working here?” Angela asked with disbelief.

"Two weeks, why ...?”

"Forget it soldier, get back to work" Angela turned around and she could see Amélie still inside her car with her head on the steering wheel and her cell phone in her right ear.

“Angela, what happened? You disappeared without saying anything and ... Is not that Gérard's wife?" Fareeha came to where Angela was. "Wait Angela, where are you going?”

She started to walk back inside the base, Fareeha followed behind her. They both reached the medical wing, where Angela checked the names of the teams that arrived that morning. Apparently all this disaster was because Gerard had not yet arrived, which was normal at times, however, this time was different because Gerard had two weeks without contact with Overwatch, or Amélie.

Angela supposed that his relationship with Amélie had improved, and that was why she was worried about him. After all, she could not know it, since they had two months without speak, they had not even seen each other. And if this assured her that Amélie was happy and comfortable like she was now with Fareeha, she would find Gérard.

“Angela, what are you doing?” Fareeha asked.

"Gérard has not been there for two weeks, that's why his wife is here ..." Angela answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I understand her concern about him, but that's not your problem Angela , let the search and rescue teams take care of it ... or maybe they already know it and they're looking for him, or they've found him already" However, she did not get it Angela's response . "What about our walk? "

"I'm sorry Fareeha ..."

"I guess it will be canceled ... I'll go find Jesse… maybe he wants to hang out"

"Fareeha, I ..."

"Do not worry, I'll be fine, I already expected to see you two months, one more day will not be so long". Angela could see the smile on Fareeha's face , but she knew it was false, and it was then, when she felt a strange feeling in her stomach, she had already felt it before ... it was the guilt.

‘Maybe I'm giving too much importance to something that does not belong to me, but why? Is why do I still feel something for Amélie? Or is it just because I want to be happy with Fareeha without feeling guilty about Amélie's suffering? 'Angela questioned herself, but could not find the answer. For now, she could not do more, Fareeha had already left, and she was already looking for Gérard's where about, now she only could continue.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Six hours later...

Angela was practically asleep in front of her computer, when a name suddenly appeared that was familiar to her.

= Gérard LaCroix:  
-Hurt in shooting after attack.  
-Waiting for transfer to the facilities in Switzerland for intensive treatment.  
-ETA = 2 days.  
-[Classified: Enter password]

Quickly Angela ran out of the base, where there were no more people except the usual guards. When she saw that Amélie was still in her car, she tried to disguise that she was walking. She came over and tapped the window to get the attention of Amélie, who apparently was slightly asleep.

Amélie saw through the window, around her eyes she could see the color purple. Angela had not realized it until then, but she pretended not to notice. Amélie saw who it was and detoured her gaze across.

"Amélie , at least open the window ... I have something to tell you ... it's about Gérard ..."

That caught her attention, as she turned around and opened the car window. "What happened to Gérard?” Amélie's voice sounded hoarser than Angela remembered. 

"He. . . Well, he suffered injuries during a shootout after an attack in England, his current state of health is unknown, but he will be transferred to here in two days, maybe ... maybe I can get you a pass so you can see him, of course, after the operation ... "

"That's ... is reassuring in some way, now at least I know where he is and ... that I'll see him again" said Amélie more calmly.

"Ammm , by the way, I made a stop in the cafeteria before coming here, I did not know if you had already eaten something so I brought this ..." Angela offered her a bag, inside which was a chicken sandwich and a bottle of orange juice.

"This is very nice, thank you ..." Amélie took the bag that Angela offered and she began to eat.

Angela waited until Amélie finished eating. "I hope you liked it, I'm not very good at preparing food but ..."

"It was delicious, thank you"

"I think you should go to sleep at home, you need to rest, I'll call you as soon as they bring Gérard ... and I'll also try to get you that pass"

"It's okay ... here's my number ..." Amélie gave Angela a card with her number. "Oh and again ... Thank you ... for everything"

"No problem ..." Angela answered.

"Nice necklace, by the way ..." Amélie lit her car, closed the window and she left the place.

Angela went back to the base, it was dark outside. She remembered that she had not eaten either, so she decided to stop at the cafeteria again, however, this time she would prepare something for herself.

Angela looked at the clock and realized that it was already late and Fareeha had not yet returned. She felt guilty, and she supposed that Fareeha was upset with her, and that was why she was late. 'I have an idea ...’ Angela thought.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

11:00 pm

Most of the lights were off, only a few illuminated the corridors for security personnel on the night shift. Fareeha felt even more tired than when she arrived. She had dated McCree, and although she had preferred to go out with Angela, the visit to the bar with him was not bad either.

She opened the door to Angela's room, taking care not to make much noise, since she did not know if Angela was already asleep. However, what she found when she entered was very different. In front of the sofa, the coffee table was adorned with candles , and on top of that there were also a couple of dishes, in which a fish fillet was served with cream and coriander sauce accompanied by a salad, there were also a couple of glasses with apple juice.

Angela was standing on the other side of the table smiling. "Fareeha welcome back" She was no longer wearing her lab coat, she was wearing a black shirt and jeans, in addition to her glasses.

"Ah… Angela, what is all this?" She asked incredulously as she walked towards the table with her gaze fixed on the table and what she found on it.

Angela placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "It's a sorry ..."

"A sorry? Why? " Fareeha asked.

"I did not give you the reception you deserved, and besides I should not have canceled our walk in that way… I know you wanted us to leave today, after so many days without seeing each other and I just ... I just focus on my work, I'm sorry" Angela distressed.

"Oh no, do not worry about my little bird, I'm not upset, I also have a great time with Jesse ..." Fareeha walked over to Angela and hugged her gently.

"Ok, but come on, let's eat before it gets cold ... I hope it does not bother you, but it was the best thing I could do with the few variety of food there is in the cafeteria ..."

"If your beautiful hands cooked it ..." Fareeha took Angela's hands, she looked at her fixedly. "It does not matter if that tastes like mud” and then she started to laugh.

"HEY!!! ..." Angela broke free and placed her fists on her hip making a grin. "You ruined the moment, you know?”

Fareeha stopped laughing, but she still had the smile on her face. "I'm sorry, just kidding, I know you've improved with the food… besides, this looks delicious"

Both took a seat and began to dine. Angela's food, to Fareeha's surprise, tasted really good, so much indeed, because she finished before Angela even reached half. Although it could also be because she had not eaten anything else all day.

"I think I should have prepared more,” said Angela. "Take, you can eat what's left of mine " she offered her own dish to Fareeha .

"No need Angeal, really I ..."

"Please, accept it, plus I ate something before this, just in case ..."

"This taste like mud...?"

Angela laughed softly. "Just to prevent"

Fareeha ate the second dish too. "Thanks Angela, this was really delicious"

Angela leaned back on the couch. "Really? I'm glad you liked it. " 

Fareeha leaned to one side of Angela, placing her head next to hers. ”Maybe I should reward you..."

"Reward me? How...? "Angela could not finish speaking because her lips were stopped by the Fareeha’s, who passionately kissed her as she stroked her cheek.

“Wow I just... wow" were the only words of Angela.

But Fareeha did not say anything, she just smiled and moved closer to Angela bringing her lips back together with hers. Angela was not sure if this was due to the alcohol she could smell coming from Fareeha’s mouth, but she did not want to stop either.

Fareeha untied with one hand Angela's hair, and then hers, all without separating her lips from Angela’s. However, she stopped suddenly, leaving Angela slightly bewildered. 

"I'm sorry Angela, I let myself go ..." Fareeha turned around and left. She had never acted in this way, much less with Angela. They had never had intimacy, but perhaps this time alcohol had served as fuel. "I do not want to force it, it's just that ..."

"Do not apologize ..." Angela stood up. "I understand it" she could see how Fareeha had her back to her and covered her face with both hands clearly ashamed.

Angela put her glasses on the table, took her glass of juice, which was still half full and walked to the door of her room. She tapped the door to get Fareeha's attention, who instantly turned in her direction. Angela raised the glass up to her chin and poured it on her shirt, wetting it at her breast level.

"Oh ... Oops, look what a mess ..." Angela said in a seductive voice, trying to make Fareeha not notice the red color of her face. ”It seems I'll have to change my clothes ..." she entered her room, but made sure that the door remain open.

The signal was clear, and it was even more so when Angela's shirt flew out of the room and was heard as she sat on the bed. Fareeha walked slowly towards the door of Angela's room. When she entered, she saw Angela sitting on the bed smiling shyly, she did not wear more than her bra and jeans.

Fareeha walked in slowly until she was standing in front of Angela. She removed the strands of hair that covered Angela's face slightly, and while she stroked her face she said "You're beautiful."

Angela got up and put her arms around Fareeha's neck before kissing her. "You did not say you would reward me? Then do it…"

Fareeha placed her hands on Angela's waist and lifted her from the floor. Angela's legs were around Fareeha's hips, who, overcome by the speed of the movement, she took a few steps forward until they came up against the wall. Angela’s back was against the wall, but she did not complain, she only laughed while biting the lower lip of Fareeha.

“Wow ... Angela, you're rude" she checked once Angela's hands stripped her of her own shirt.

The kisses were increasingly wild, and soon her lips went to their necks and finally the chest. Fareeha entertained herself with Angela's chest, since her bra kept her from reaching her true goal, however, Angela helped her get rid of that.

It had been a long time since Angela did not feel a similar sensation about her skin. The feel of Fareeha's soft lips and bites over her breasts, made her feel like an electric flow ran down her back and caused a slight moan to come out of her mouth. "Ohhh Fareeha " Angela closed her eyes and bit her lips when she felt Fareeha's hand slowly creep into her pants.

Angela's hands clung to Fareeha's back, but soon her fingers took over the clasp that held Fareeha's bra. Angela moved her hands now to Fareeha's chest. "The exercise has shown its results ..." Angela said with barely breath once her hands felt the naked skin of her lover and her eyes were fixed on the body of the woman in front of her. She pushed Fareeha lightly on the bed while she was standing, she took off her pants and then her panties. Fareeha was paralyzed, which gave her the opportunity to approach and stand on Fareeha. Angela's hips moved slowly back and forth as her own lips met the lips of the brunette woman.

"Let me help you with that ..." Fareeha whispered in Angela's ear. Her hands took care of her own shorts.

Fareeha turned on her back leaving Angela on the bed, then she could remove her own panties by placing her legs crossed with Angela's and she randomly moved her hips rubbing her crotch with Angela's . While she was moaning, she could hear the same sounds of Angela's mouth and that only encouraged her more, she placed her hands on Angela's breasts and rubbed them gently, however, Angela took her by the shoulders and put together their bodies while imitating the movement of Fareeha. "Ahhh ..." Angela dug her nails into Fareeha's back as she tried to swallow air.

Fareeha knew what this would mean, so she stopped and placed her hand between Angela's legs, at least until her lips met the most sensitive part of Angela. Her mouth, from what Angela could notice, was not only good for kissing her mouth, and as she pressed her thighs against Fareeha's head and she clung to the edge of the bed with both hands, she could feel, like a sensation of pleasure and satisfaction burned tracing a path from her belly to where Fareeha's lips were . "Awww !!! ... ah ... ah ... ah" Angela was trying to catch her breath as Fareeha got up to kiss her.

"This does not end ..." Angela placed her own hand on Fareeha's crotch, who ended up sitting on her thighs. Angela stroked Fareeha's face and hair as she watched her enjoy what she was doing. When she felt the brunette lighten her weight, Angela stood up while at the same time lifting Fareeha up and pushing her against the wall, placing her leg on her hip and holding it with one hand, at the same time as two of her fingers of the other hand was responsible for filling the woman with pleasure, who was not even able to make a noise because their mouths were intertwined in a kiss that quickly became a bite made for Fareeha , who at the peak of her pleasure bit Angela's lower lip . The taste of blood was evident to both of them, but to Angela, this meant that Fareeha had wanted and enjoyed this as much as she had.

Both thanked that there were no more occupied bedrooms nearby, because if they had been otherwise, both would have to explain. But for now, the only thing that could be heard during the silence of the night, was to both women who were on the bed trying to catch their breath while laughing looking each other in the eye. At least it was, until both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, now we go to what corresponds.  
> After the failure of the last chapter, I have decided to give certain explanations:
> 
> -First, I know that in the summary says weekly update, however, remember that I was healed after an accident, therefore it's not my fault, I do not control how fast my bones are healed, then stop calling me a liar please , since I report this both here and in my tumblr.
> 
> -Second, many complained that in the previous chapter, practically I did not cover anything of romantic history. This is because what I want to do here is a more complex story, I know there are many short stories, similar to flashbacks, and they are very good, because they inspire beautiful scenes of the ships, but I want to go further . I have found other fanfics, like "Hasardeux" or "Dont hurt" which by the way are very good, read them, and others written by Reynarus, who was my inspiration to start writing. However, I feel that they are very focused on the beginning of development and the end of the ship, but I want to make a more complete story, that encompasses the whole world around the characters, that is why I am using the history of the current lore to mold my story, I want to give more depth to my characters and that you as they evolve with the world that surrounds them. The crisis, Talon, Ana's rifle, and of course Amélie's kidnapping. I know it's very ambitious, especially for me, cause this is my first fanfic , and is difficult do something so complex, especially since I'm not very good at writing, but I want a story like a TV series, and maybe that's why I have not had so much support , since nobody knew me yet, unlike the authors of the works, who did not hesitate would have the unconditional support of their fans, among which I include myself.
> 
> -Third, do not ask me to eliminate the mercymaker from the chapters, because this was born as a Mercymaker fanfic ... I will not say more about it because I do not want to make spoilers.
> 
> \- Fourth, I thank those who stayed with me after my absence and who were aware of my publications, I really love knowing that there are people who love my work, and who enjoy reading this as much as I do when I write it, It is my goal, that you enjoy it.
> 
> The criticisms and suggestions are appreciated, but the aggressions will not be tolerated. If you continue, I will see the need to do my Fanfic, only for users registered in AO3 and without anonymous, and I would not like to get there, since I know that there are many readers who do not have an account on this page and are only guest, so it would not be fair to them, i know my english is trash, you dont need to tell what i already know...
> 
> Well and to finish, if someone continued reading until this part, I want to tell you that I made a quick sketch of the necklace that Pharah gave to Mercy, because I know that I am bad describing objects, so if you want to check it, I passed through my tumblr and see it there (https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> Do not forget to show me if you like it, or your love here or in my tumblr ... Without more to say, sleep well, have a great day full of happiness or an excellent afternoon, I do not know what time you will read it. Bye .....


	13. 13-YOUR EYES SOAKED FROM YESTERDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finding a title for this chapter was difficult, although I do not know if you read them, but hey.
> 
> In the last chapter someone asked me if the story continues after what happened in the first chapter, and if someone else has the same question, the answer is, yes ... that's only half the story.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, I was really hungry when I wrote it, so ... I hope it does not get too noticeable (>u<)

Angela took a seat in a chair in the corner of the operating room. It had been twenty-two continuous hours of work without rest, she began from the transfer of Gérard to the base in Switzerland. She could have delegated that work to someone else, but she wanted to be sure that everything was done correctly, after all, she could not disappoint Amélie, to whom she had got her the visitor's pass after collecting some favors. However, what she did not remember was that the next day her new patient would arrive, whom she finally met, his name was Genji Shimada, apparently, he was a member of a Japanese clan known for... illicit business.

The only thing Angela knew, was that he was one of two brothers, and that they had apparently competed for power, and that the result of that fight between the brothers ... well, that was in front of her. A man practically destroyed, he was not left more than a few pieces of flesh and bones of what once must have been a human, there was practically only half of his body left.

Angela was not sure how it was that Overwatch had located this man, maybe they always knew where he was, but of course, they never said anything, if that was not the case, it would be impossible that Overwatch, or rather Blackwatch, will manage to rescue and stabilize this man after a battle that left him in this state of health. But that only created more questions, for example; why rescue him? At the end, this man belonged to a criminal empire, and therefore he would be locked up in a prison in case of survival, so… why did they waste resources, money and time on him? It was known that Reyes used to recruit members of criminal gangs, just like he had done with Jesse, but what would be the benefit for bring this man here? Now he would not even serve to infiltrate his old clan, to try, they would kill him as soon as they saw him, and even if he demonstrated combat skills, it would really be worth it to devote so much effort to having a highly trained killer in your crew, to whom by the way, they had not even asked if he wanted such a thing. All this could mean that this Genji, surely would betray them and escape to take revenge on whoever did this to him, no matter who got in his way.

There were too many questions, too many variables, and Angela could not think clearly what to do next, her job was simply bring this man back. She was doing it, regardless of what might happen next, she cared just for help, which was more easy since she got the help of a certain partner ... peculiar, honestly Angela had expected anything about her partner Winston, but what she did not expect, was that her partner was not ... human, not even an omnic would have caused such surprise in it. But all this situation for Angela did not stop feeling like a hostage situation, where you have to choose if you sacrifice hundreds of people to be sure that thousands or maybe millions will live another day. For her the answer was more than clear, she would save those hundreds of people, she would not leave them without hope, in the end no life was more important than another, even if it meant that later she would have to do the impossible , including sacrifice her own life to save also those millions.

That was why she was still working, even after she finished Gérard's operation eighteen hours earlier. As a result of all this, she had not been able to take a break to relax with Fareeha, not even she had seen her yet.

Angela was looking at the ceiling when the sound of the door indicated that someone entered the room. It was Winston, whom Angela had seen all along, however, she still seemed... shocking. It looked like something out of cartoons, a gorilla who was speaking as a human, behaved like human most of the time of course, and also he wore glasses, but that was not the strangest thing, no, the strangest thing was the fact that this gorilla was a high level scientist, even better than many humans. And that was all that mattered to Angela , if this Winston, was an ethical *person*, responsible and also with a lot of knowledge, that he used for the good of humanity, she was fine with that and more than willing to work with him to help this patient.

"You know Dr. Ziegler, I think you should take a break ... you've worked enough for today ... I'll take care from here" the voice of the gorilla was hoarse and thick, similar to the voice she had heard from Reinhardt, but with he had a characteristic tone that distinguished it, because instead of speaking as a medieval knight, he really spoke as if he were a scientist.

"I do not think it's prudent ..." Angela tried to protest, but Winston's laughed and stopped her.

"What would not be prudent, is that you continue here working in those conditions, it would not be safe either for the patient or for you," he said in a kind tone.

"I ... it's okay" Angela finally decided that this would be a good time for her to go for some food and maybe meet Fareeha on the way, although to tell the truth, she was not even sure what time it was and if Fareeha was found inside the base, since she did not use to perform such delicate operations and that required her total concentration, with her cell phone buzzing nearby, so she preferred to leave it in her rooms and check everything on it later. 

Angela retired her medical equipment and left the operating room where she and Winston were dealing with the man named Genji. She was walking down the corridors to her own rooms to check first if Fareeha was there, when she turned a corner, she ran into someone. Angela could not avoid the collision, since she was too distracted due to lack of sleep... and food, which also caused her a slight headache.

"I'm sorry ..." Angela stopped to look at the person in front of her. "Amélie ... it's a surprise to see you here . " The French woman, being that she had been there since the day before, looked as if she had just left the beauty parlor. She wore tight black pants and a brown turtle neck sweater, and although she did not have her hair down, her ponytail made her look as bright and soft as ever.

"Well maybe not so much" said Amélie. "After all, you got me the pass so I could get in, is not it? "

"Right ... is everything going well with Gérard's recovery?”

"He woke up two hours ago, however, he fell asleep again after thirty minutes" Amélie opened the bag she was carrying to check that the contents were in good condition.

"I'm glad to hear it..." Angela looked away at an unsure side of what to say next.

Amélie cleared her throat. "If I went for some food and ..."

"Well ... well, it's good to feed"

"Yes it is"

"I think I'll let you eat quiet ..." Angela started walking.

"I ... Angela , thank you, for what you do for us ... I know that ours did not have the best ending, and that you do not want to see me, but I still wanted to thank you, not only for me, but also for him ..."

"There's nothing to be thankful for ... it was a pleasure" Angela continued walking

"By the way ..." Angela heard Amélie's voice in the distance. "Maybe you should sleep ... you look terrible."

Angela could not see the face of Amélie, but it was as if she could hear the muscles in her face forming a grin, though friendly, and that produced the same smile on her own face.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Opening the door of her quarters, Angela realized that all the interior lights were off, there was no sign that anyone had been there since the day before. Angela checked the bathroom to see if there was something out of place, but everything remained as she had left it. 'I wonder if ...' Angela wondered as she walked to her own room to look for signs that Fareeha had slept there. 'Hopefully, she'll still be there ...' Angela thought, wishing Fareeha was still lying on the bed. However, the only thing she found, was her bed alone, which was still perfectly laid without any sign that anyone had even sat on it.

'Where did you get ...?' Angela started turning on the interior lights. She planned to take a shower before going to sleep, and maybe when she woke Fareeha would be there, if it was not like that, she would go out and look for her, as well as some food, since she was dying of hunger, but the dream she felt was even greater, so much really, even she was almost sure that she would fall asleep while showering.

Fortunately, that was not the case, so she left the bathroom with a towel covering her body, while she put another one in her hair. Angela was very tempted to go to sleep as she was in that moment, after all, the only person who could enter to her chambers, and her room, was Fareeha, and well ... It could be said that there was nothing else that Angela had to hide from her.

Angela started walking to her room when she saw a pair of legs, moving from right to left, it could be seen under the door, and that caught her attention. 'Surely it's Fareeha, probably still does not know I'm here ..." she walked towards the door and she could hear a woman's voice whisper something. 'Did you forget your password again? That explains why you have not entered in two days ..." Angela thought. 'Okay, let me do it for you, you'll get a...' However, when she opened the door she did not find who she was waiting for. '…Surprise'. Apparently the surprise had been for her.

In front of her was Amélie , who was holding a tray of food with her left hand, while her right hand was in the form of a fist, indicating that she was about to knock on the door . The faces of both turned red once Amélie's eyes were fixed on Angela's wet body, which was only covered by the towel.

Amélie tried to look away quickly, but she neither could conceal calm in the face of such a situation. "I'm sorry ..." Amélie cleared her throat. "Since it seemed that you had not slept because of the work since Gérard arrived here, and then that new patient of yours ..." she could not help but see Angela's breast, she chose to turn around, showing Angela her side. "I assumed you had not eaten either, so I ... I cooked you something to eat”.

Angela tried to cover herself more, but that was impossible. "I thank you ... I'm sorry, I thought you were ..."

"Yes, I know ... at least now I do it, too bad ..." Amélie placed both arms on the food tray and fixed her eyes on it. "The truth is that I did not know whether to knock the door, I thought you would be asleep ..." 

"Well, I was actually about to go to bed," Angela clarified.

"In that case, I'll leave you alone ..." Amélie took a step forward.

"No, please, no need, besides, I'm really hungry ..." Angela stopped her.

“Are you sure? ... Ok, here you go ..." Amélie extended her arms offering the tray to her.

"Ahhhh ...?” Angela could not take it, because she was holding the towel of her body with one hand, while with the other she held the one in her hair.

"Oh, I understand ... I'll leave it inside"

"Thank you." Angela smiled and headed into the room followed by Amélie. "You can leave that on the table in front of the sofa ..." she said before entering her room for some clothes.

Amélie placed the tray on the table and she was about to leave just as she listened to Angela. "Hell!!!” The blonde shouted from inside of her bedroom followed by the sound of a blow.

"Uhhh ... Is everything all right there?” Amélie asked.

But when she did not receive an answer, she walked slowly to where Angela was. ”Angela ..."

"Wait, do not get inside!" Apparently Angela's towel had been stuck in the dressing table in front of the closet, which had caused both, the dressing table and her towel to fall to the floor, leaving the blonde uncovered before the eyes of Amélie, who had realized later of the situation, and although she had seen Angela naked before, this time it felt strange, like if that was wrong, and because of that, she felt very embarrassed, but not for Angela, if not for herself. Amélie placed her hands on her face, covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." said Amélie, without removing her hands from her face and walked hurriedly towards the door.

"Do not go ... I need that you ..." Angela ran to her while putting the towel that she wore on her hair, on her body.

Amélie stopped, but did not turn around, which Angela was grateful for, since that way she could not see her face red like a cherry.

"What ... do you need?” Amélie asked in a choked voice.

"I ... I'm very embarrassed, but, seems that I forget to do the laundry and I need you to get me some clothes, or maybe ..."

"Why do not you use something from Fareeha?”

"I have no problem in wearing any of her clothes, but ..." Angela paused and Amélie turned around to see what she was referring to.

"Oh, I understand" Amélie could see Angela pointing her eyes at her breasts and running her hand over her hips. "Give me what you want me to wash"

Angela rushed into her room and left soon with a bag inside which was some clothes, just enough to get dressed, the rest could wait until after she took her nap.

"I'll be right back ... maybe you should eat while I come back, or the food will get cold, not to mention that by the time I get back you can get dressed and get some sleep ..." Amélie left Angela's room .

Left alone again, Angela threw herself on the couch. 'You're a silly Angela, what a way you have to always make a fool of yourself ...' she began to question herself. 'But strangely, I did not feel sorry for myself, it was more due to seeing Amélie embarrassed and knowing that it was my fault that she found herself in that situation, what was really… exciting? I do not know ... maybe I should have answered her when she asked me, but ... I do not know ... it was interesting to see her reaction about it, even if after ... Ahhhhh' Angela turned her head and saw the tray on the table.

"Well, I cannot do anything about it..." she sat on the sofa. "I guess I can only enjoy this..." Angela removed the lid and took a look at what that covered.

It was a dish with a stew of egg, ham, coriander and onion, accompanied with a little steamed rice with carrots, potatoes and peppers, there was also a cylinder for water, which contained natural strawberry water with some few ice cubes, freshly prepared by hand judging by the appearance, also set aside was a small muffin covered with coconut cream and a cup of warm milk. 

Angela did not know if it was due to the terrible hunger she was feeling or the delicious taste of that food, which she had not tasted in a long time. She had always loved the taste of Amélie's food, and that was one of the things she had missed the most, but that only made it harder for her not to devour everything in a single bite, since she really was hungry, but she also wanted to savor until the last moment of taste that each bite offered to her.

"Ummm ... This is amazing ... mmm ... simply delicious" Angela said still with the food in her mouth , however she had the need to say those words, no matter that nobody was listening.

When she finished with the main dish, she concentrated only on that little muffin with the coconut cream that Amélie knew how much Angela adored. "Mmmm… I hate you Amélie, you know how to tempt me with food, mmmm ..." Then she took the cup of milk that was still warm and drank it in one gulp.

“Ahhh ..." Angela sighed. "It seems you still remember how to put me ..." she yawned. "How to put me to sleep ... but still ... but I still have to wait ..." she yawned again. "I still have to wait for you to come back with..." finally her eyes closed on her and her breathing slowed. Angela fell asleep lying down on the sofa.

After a few minutes, Amélie finally returned, and although she remembered leaving the door unlocked, she was surprised that Angela had not blocked her after she left.

"Angela , I think you should have closed the door, someone could have entered and ..." she saw the blonde woman asleep, on her face, just under the lip near her chin, she still had some coconut cream, what who told Amélie that she had practically devoured the muffin.

"Now what do I do with you? ... I cannot just leave you like this ..." She walked over to Angela and placed the clothes next to her. Amélie placed one arm under Angela's back and the other under her legs, just at her knees.

“Ugh ... Maybe I should not have given you that muffin" said Amélie realizing that it was difficult to pick up Angela, after all, she was a ballet dancer and most of her strength was in her legs not in her arms, not to mention the fact that she had never tried to pick up Angela before ... not at least in this way. Yet she did, and took her in her arms to the bedroom, where she laid her on the bed. 

For a moment, Amélie hesitated between leaving Angela as she was or put some clothes on her. Seeing Angela naked, it was nothing new to her, however, it felt disrespectful to do so while she was in this state, and not only for Angela , but also for Fareeha , who was her current romantic partner. Finally Amélie decided to dress Angela, which would be the most prudent thing to do, because if someone else who was not Fareeha entered the room, that person would find Angela in this... no convenient state.

Slowly she began to remove the towel, and as it seemed, Angela was deeply asleep, since none of the movements made by Amélie woke her up. And that was something that Amélie did not want either, because, what that scene might look like?

The towel that covered Angela's body was finally removed, and what Amélie could appreciate... this time more carefully ... it was Angela's body. That was just like she remembered, her skin was the same as a fairy's, white and soft, and although she had some small moles, that only made her look more attractive. In the background, Amélie could feel her chest fill and empty quickly, her heart rate accelerated, and without noticing, her hand was on Angela's abdomen and drew a line from her stomach up her thighs.

Angela laughed almost inaudibly, it was clear that she could feel the touch of Amélie's hand no matter how deep her dream was. That woke Amélie from the trance she was in. She shook her head a little. 'Hell Amélie, what are you doing? Now you look like a pervert... is that what you've become?' She thought. After rubbing her eyes a little, she lifted Angela's legs and placed her panties delicately, with the bra, it was the same, she lifted Angela by placing her own hand behind her neck and fastened the locks.

Amélie was about to put the rest of her clothes on, when she heard the footsteps of two people passing through the corridor, which stopped just in front of the door of Angela's apartment .

"Oh... it looks like it is open..." Amélie could hear Fareeha's voice from the other side. Instinctively she hid in the closet. Because how was she supposed to explain to Fareeha that she was in their room alone with Angela semi-nude on the bed? 

Fareeha examined the remains of the food and the empty plates on the table in front of the sofa. "How weird…"

"What happens in there? ..." Amélie heard the voice of a man, his accent was clearly American, but with a tone similar to the one she had heard only in movies of ... cowboys?

"Nothing, it just seems that someone has been here, but whoever he or she was, did not block the door, and did not worry about hiding the prints ..." Fareeha said while checking the bathroom and the rest of the hall, looking even under the desk.

Amélie was sweating due to nerves. She could hear the brunette woman peeking in every corner of the rooms, and she had not even been able to close the closet door, since the sound of the lock locking would announce her hiding.

"I'm stupid..." Amélie whispered almost inaudibly, however, what she did not know was that Fareeha's ear was very sharp, so she heard the sound coming from Angela's room.

"Do you want me to come in? ..." Amélie could hear the man with the cowboy accent ask.

"No, wait there ... I'll take care of it" It could be heard the sound of the slow and firm steps that Fareeha took while she approached the room. And once she entered, Amélie could see her through the opening left by not closing the door.

As far as Amélie could judge, the woman was tense, however, she relaxed once she saw Angela asleep on the bed. Ang qhen she stopped looking, was like if Amélie’s soul returned to her body.

"It's nothing, it was just Angela ... it seems that she decided to take a break and forgot to block the door" she heard Fareeha warn the man waiting outside.

"Good for her ... now, we're leaving or we'll be late ..." he replied.

"Sure, just let me ..." Amélie could see how she was picking up a jacket that was on the side of the bed, and after that, she fixed her gaze on Angela a few moments, however, her eyes showed something that Amélie knew well , she had also had that look ... it was sadness. ‘What? Why is she...?' Amélie wondered from the inside of the closet where she was appreciating the whole scene. Then Fareeha placed her hand on Angela's cheek and went out the door.

Amélie still was not coming out of hiding, but she could hear them talking outside. "Are not you going to block the door?” Asked the man.

"No, only Angela can block it from the outside... let's go, it's already late ..." Fareeha answered, and then it was heard how they both left.

When there was no sound left, Amélie finally came out of hiding. Although she did it as quietly as possible ... just in case. She placed the rest of the clothes on Angela, now not concentrating so much on the blonde's semi-naked body, because she was more distracted by the look she saw in the eyes of the brunette woman. 'What the hell is going on ...?' she kept asking herself. 

Once she finished, she got out of bed, but before leaving, she turned around and looked for the last time at the woman peacefully asleep in her bed. Angela looked beautiful, so innocent, so helpless, just like she remembered, just perfect, that was the woman she had fallen in love with, some time ago. Amélie's eyes were seeing her and her heart was beating again with the same force that had done those days. The feeling that the image in front of her provoked her was so intense, that she could not help but smile.

Amélie walked over to Angela and leaned in front of her and then got down on her knees. She could see Angela's face in such a way that she had not done it in a long time, her eyes focused on the blonde woman's lips, and little by little, she was getting closer and closer, until the faces of both were separated only by millimeters. She could feel Angela's breathing, sense her scent, her warmth ... and even if she wanted to pull away, she simply could not stop herself. She could not stop even when her lips met Angela’s.

The warmth and touch of their lips together was so intense and intoxicating, that Amélie forgot how bad it was what she was doing. That did not matter to her now. She just wanted to feel her lips next to Angela's once again, maybe the last one, but for now, no one could snatch this moment from her.

Amélie's lips moved slowly and gently alongside Angela’s. She lost track of time, it was only when the blonde woman sighed slightly, that Amélie stopped, turning away carefully. She ran her hand over Angela's cheek and her thumb over her lips.

Finally Amélie got up a little, but only enough so that her face was at the same height as Angela’s. She gave her one last kiss on the tip of the nose. "Rest... mon ange..." Amélie whispered.

However, she heard Angela whisper in her sleep. "Of course… Meine Lilie" and a slight smile was drawn on the face of the blonde. Maybe Angela was asleep, but for Amélie, it meant the same as if she was awake. She smiled too while her eyes lightly moistened.

Amélie turned off the lights, looked at her once more and smiled before leaving the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, I hope you liked it, the last sentence that Angela says is "my lily", in English, which is the flower that represents Amélie, I do not know if it is well written, I think so, but if someone knows German and note that it is misspelled, feel free to let me know.
> 
> As you can notice, I changed the summary and the weekly update for constantly updated, I think that this is more clear about what my work is about and also because maybe there will be two chapters per week now that I'm going on vacation.  
> I hope to have more free time, maybe it's because I've been almost 4 months single, Hmmm maybe I should look for a nice girl who loves me ... someone is interested? (nwn)/  
> HAHAHA oh forget it, I know, I'm embarrassed, forgive me for that ... See you, I love you all even if you never write me or give signs of life \\(UwU)/


	14. 14-UNDER YOUR SKIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÑOM ... ÑOM ... ÑOM... I will eat you all!!! ... I'm sorry, I'm crazy ... Well just to tell you that this chapter will be shorter than the others (almost 4000 words) because the next one will come very soon, because like I said in the last chapter, I will go on vacation... so maybe now there be 2 chapters per week or maybe none ... I do not know. 
> 
> What if I know is that I found the light, that's right, the light. I just realized how valuable it is to have you here with me, because I like to think that maybe one day you arrive home tired, sad, stressed, etc. and that you turn on your cell phone your computer or tablet and start reading my work, knowing that you spend part of your time reading something that I wrote is really special for me ... and even more knowing that maybe I managed to get someone a tear, a smile, I do not know how to say it because just the knowledge that you provoke feelings in people, is something indescribable ... and why I tell you this? well, it is because I realized that I have lost almost the half of my readers, which discouraged me in this week full of stress, but I realized that there are still people who love what I'm doing ... then I'll keep with this for now, cause i can die one day and you will never know it... creepy (>n<)... So, Enjoy!!!

After three long weeks of hard work, Angela finally achieved her goal. She, with the help of Winston, managed to build a new body and leave in a state of health * acceptable * to Genji Shimada, the patient who had arrived as a non-voluntary recruit. Angela knew that this was the main reason why he, from the day he got up and began to get acquainted with the base, did not speak to her, apparently, he blamed her in a certain way, to bring him back in a state that he found deplorable, not to mention he just kept feeling hatred who had done that to him, and worse, he was forced to work for these people, whom he had never met and they did not even care who or what he was, the only thing they wanted from him was only his killing skills, for them, he was just a slave.

At least that was how Angela thought he saw it, after all, now she had a similar thought from the day they told her that she was obliged to hand over her investigation to them for their own interests.

The look of that man usually intimidated most people, however, Angela only saw in that pain and suffering. She knew he hated this, he hated being alive just to live in a world between machines and humans. For that reason Angela tried to converse with him on several occasions, but he usually avoided her, he had not even said a word to her when she entered the same room as him, he left the room and went away from the place. But that did not discourage Angela, she had brought this man back from death and she would help him to stay alive and appreciate this new opportunity to change the course that he was carrying in his life, helping others and being an example of what someone can become with the right help.

She had always known to get emotionally involved with her patients is not good for the doctor and the patients, however, this was something she had never been able to avoid. 

\------------------------------------------------ - -----------------------------

She and Winston had finished their work together, and now both were dedicated to their own individual projects. Winston was in charge of helping a new recruit named Lena Oxton , who had had an accident during the flight's experimental tests with a prototype of a fighter plane that could teleport , and although she was raised that she had died, due to that the experiment had taken months ago, she reappeared later. The process of keeping her stable had been very complicated, but apparently, Winston had found a way.

For her part, Angela had been actively involved in some missions, healing the wounded, finding new ways to improve her personal project with the nanites, making them useful for both people and machines, which by the way, achievement to calm the pressing against her for the part of the managers, and also she had begun to work in the next and last phase, the resurrection. But she had to be very discreet about this, since the consequences would be disastrous, so she was very discreet and usually works during the early hours when there was no one else nearby.

All this work, in addition to her attempts to empathize with Genji , had cost Angela all free time , so she had not had more interaction with other people besides Fareeha, whom she saw a few hours before sleeping and ... the occasional message from Amélie , who used to ask her for information about Gérard's medical progress , after she had run out of the allowed time for the visit that Angela had obtained for her.

Generally Angela was trying respond to Amélie of the briefest and professional manner, however, it was very difficult, because after that rest, while she was visiting Gérard, Angela started having some ... weird dreams about Amélie, which began that night, and that slowly led her to have thoughts and fantasies usually... erotic, of her and with her, even at less appropriate times, like when she was working or even while she was talking with other people. Angela did not know why this was, or why they had started since that night, the only thing she was sure, was that she kept hearing the voice of Amélie whispering "mon ange" again and again, to which she responded "meine Lilie", just after feeling like he was kissing her . She supposed that all this was due to the lack of sleep and the little attention that she gave to her personal life in those last days.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Angela was watching the latest medical results of Lena and Genji, while both were on the test field. When they finished, both left the field without any problem, apparently, both the accelerator Lena, as well as the new body of Genji, work properly and there was no side effect, at least not physically.

Angela noticed how Genji quickly turned away from the rest of the agents, including Lena, who stopped to chat with Winston. He left the room without even waiting for his check and walked quickly toward the outside of the building, but he could not leave the facilities. Usually he headed for the farthest area of training or the hangar party, and he spent hours, sometimes even whole days, since he generally did not need food or sleep, however this time he went to the common area building, where the cafeteria and recreational areas for the staff of the base were located. This caught the attention of Angela, who followed him from a prudent distance, at least enough so that he would not discover her.

Angela saw him entering to the cafeteria, which was alone, since lunchtime was recently finished for the mostly of the agents. Genji inspected the place to make sure there was no one else inside and then he headed towards one of the refrigerators. Angela watched from behind the door, peeking through the grate. She could see how he got a piece of cake and saw it carefully, then he went to a table, where he took a seat.

He ran one of his fingers from his only real hand over the cream and then brought it to his face. Angela could see that he was trying to smell. After Genji, while he kept his eyes on the cream of his finger, he passed his other hand over the mask that covered half of his face. It was then that Angela understood what was happening. Suddenly Genji banged his fist against the table in frustration, which frightened Angela a little. She could hear him breathing furiously and then just sitting with his eyes looking to the ground.

'Come on Angela, you have to do something, after all, he's still your patient' she thought. She came slowly into the room.

"Are you hungry? ..." she asked carefully.

Genji suddenly turned and jumped out of his seat. "What are you doing here? ... You were spying on me?"

"No, it's not that I just tried to understand ..."

"There's no point in my asking, the answer is obvious ... I'm out of here"

"No please, let me help you, I can ..."

"Help me?... You were the person who turned me into this, because of you I am like that, now I am only a slave of you ... if you wanted to help me, you should have let me die "

"NO!!! Never say that again!" Angela screamed.

For a moment Genji hesitated. ”You do not have ..."

"I know the condition in which you are is difficult ..."

“Difficult? ... I'm a fucking monster ... I cannot even ..."

"You cannot eat? ... You cannot smell? ... Is that what bothers you? "

He turned his gaze to one side. "I cannot even feel with my hands as before ... or even cry ... I do not know what I am anymore”

"Of course you know ... you are a person" Angela approached him. "Maybe now everything is very different for you, but if you let me, I could ..."

"You cannot do anything"

“Just let me try ..." she approached him slowly. "Do not kill me please ..."

He looked at her furiously.

"It was a joke... sorry" Angela laughed nervously, and then placed her right hand behind Genji's ear.

"What are you ...?”

"Just relax, I need you to be calm ..."

It could be heard as several locks opened and then the mask was released. Angela took it in her hands. Genji gasped a little and then he began to touch his face. He could feel the scars that still did not heal completely, but deep down he was glad to discover that he still had one more part of his body that he believed lost.

"How did you do that?” he asked.

"Well, maybe if you had not spent the last few weeks ignoring me and attending your checkups you..."

He focused again on the slice of cake on the table.

"I still have to find a way for you to digest the food, but in the meantime I think you could..." Angela did not finish speaking when Genji took that cake with his hands and put a little inside his mouth. "No wait…"

He started coughing and spitting before finishing the cake.

"You still cannot feed yourself in that way, first I should ..." Angela placed her hand on his back.

"Do not touch me ..." he whispered.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help you ..."

"To what?!!! To give me false hopes? ... To make sure you give me a reason why I should not try to kill myself..." He got up and started to look at Angela in a way that terrified her.

"I never thought about that, all I want is ..." Angela's voice was trembling. 

"Stop talking!!! I'm sick of all of you and especially you! "

"I'm sorry ..."

"I told you to shut up! "

He threw the cake and the plate against the wall. The sound echoed in the room. Genji turned to put his mask and went to Angela who was frozen with fear.

“Believe me, I already tried, but as you know, this body does not allow me to do it, so you do not have to worry about that ... you have to worry about the fact that this body allows me to kill others..."

Angela began to sob slightly and she noticed how he moved between his fingers a knife for butter. "Please, it was not my intention ..."

He placed his hand on chin and jaw Angela. "I thought you were smart, and that would keep you away from me ... but it seems you're not ... it's a shame"

Angela closed her eyes when she felt Genji's grip grow stronger. However after a few minutes without any signal, she opened them and realized that now she was alone in the room. She did not even listen when he left or when he stopped touching her.

All she could do was kneel and sob with both hands on her face.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Angela tried to distract herself by going to work, however she could do little to get the bad experience out of her head. After three hours of doing nothing, she started to check her cell phone just to see if Amélie had sent a message to her, and she did it, she had a message asking her when they would discharge Gérard. This confused Angela, almost two weeks ago Gérard had been discharged, and he should be at that time with Amélie. Angela also knew that he was fine, since she had seen him this morning go through the hangar and the training room. Regardless of the reason why Gérard had avoided telling Amélie about his recovery, she considered that it would not be appropriate to be the person to tell her , and that it would probably only create problems between the couple.

For this reason, Angela responded simply with:  
-I do not know for sure, he is no longer under my care, if I find out something, I will let you know.

Amélie's response was positive:  
\- Okay, but if you try to call me, call me to my cell phone, I think I'll get out of home for a moment… I really need to relax.

It made sense to Angela, there was not much a woman could do alone in her house, and that was like the situation in which she was. 

When it was obvious to her that she could not work that day, she decided to go back to her room and look for her beloved. Once she got there, she realized that Fareeha was not there again, not even she had been there in all day.

Angela knew that she was taking shot classes with McCree in secret from Ana, since she had seen the classes he had given Angela. Besides, he was like a brother to her. Maybe because Ana treated him like a son. And that was the main reason why he helped Fareeha. However, she usually spent the whole days with him, at first Angela was fine with that, since she could not always share with Fareeha because of the large amount of work she had had with Winston to help Genji , but lately this became a bit ... annoying, because even during Angela's days off , she used to be with Jesse , even if it was not for practice, they usually went out to lunch, eat and even they often went to the bar, which was the reason why Fareeha sometimes arrived late to sleep or did not. Angela was not sure.

She did not want to make a scene of jealousy for that, but the stress caused by the accumulation of work and the lack of sleep were ending with her patience. For that reason Angela decided to take a nap before going out to look for her, she needed to talk with her, and go for a walk. Angela really needed to be with Fareeha and feel protected by someone.

When she awoke, the lamps out could be seen, indicating that it was already dark. Angela showered before going out to get something to eat, she knew that by this time most of the staff at the base would be having dinner, which reduced the possibility that she would meet Genji there. 

Angela was eating quietly when she could see through the window as Fareeha came in accompanied by Jesse. Then she hurried to finish her plate of food to go out in search of her girl.

She ran straight to her room, but there was no one there. 'I guess she went to look for her mother,' Angela thought. And she went to Ana's office, but Fareeha was not there either. Angela kept looking for her, with Reinhardt, Reyes, even Torbjörn, but she just did not show up anywhere, not even in the cafeteria, where Angela came back hoping to find her there. As one of her last alternatives, she decided to ask McCree directly in his room. No matter that this meant that she could meet the killer who had threatened her only a few hours ago, since Blackwatch had her own residential building.

Going through the corridors of Blackwatch's facilities felt different, and it was not only because of what Angela knew they were doing, but also because these men were mostly former criminals or soldiers who went through more exhaustive and... cruel training, from Angela's point of view .

For the majority of Overwatch members, it was known that the agents chosen to be part of Blackwatch received a medical conditioning that changed their physical and psychological qualities, however, no one knew what it was or who the person who carried it out was. The only thing that most knew, among them Angela, was that after such a procedure, they were never the same people as before. But this had its exceptions, since agents like McCree, or even more recently Genji Shimada, were not subjected to such reconditioning, for fear that they would lose their combat skills.

All that was around Angela's mind as she approached the cowboy's room. But once she got there she could see that the interior lights were not on, and it was not possible to hear any kind of noise from inside. Angela wanted to think that he would be asleep, but generally, Jesse used to listen to music until he fell asleep and turn off the player sometimes until dawn. Just in case, Angela knocked on the door to see if she got an answer, but it was not like that. She leaned against the wall and snorted in frustration.

Angela started to head back to her room, from where she would call Fareeha. This was the last thing she wanted to do, and it will look so ridiculous, but for not finding her, Angela was left with no choice but to do so.

The now irritated blonde pulled out her cell phone and started dialing as she passed near the shooting range, and listened as the sound of Fareeha's cell phone rang from inside . Angela remained frozen for a few seconds before ending the call and beginning to walk to the room.

When she entered she saw the cowboy in a corner kissing with a dark-skinned woman. Seeing that scene, Angela's feet began to tremble when she saw the black color of her hair, and her uniform.

"I ... Jesse, what's going on?..." Angela asked in a trembling voice.

“Angela! What are you doing here? ... You should not ..." McCree replied once he noticed the woman who was watching them.

"What are you doing?!!!" She screamed.

"It's not what it seems ... I swear we were just ..." he tried to explain.

"You were what? ... It's obvious what happens here, you are ..." Angela walked towards them with her eyes about to burst into tears.

"Sorry, we did not think this was a problem... " said the dark- haired woman, audible from a distance.

"A problem? Are you crazy...?" Angela stopped when she was close to both of them.

"Ahhh... well, maybe I am" the woman indeed, it was just like Angela imagined, but not who she imagined to be. Her complexion was not as athletic as Fareeha's , her hair was shorter, and she did not have the tattoo under her eye, instead, she had a mole and wore purple makeup, plus her accent it sounded more like someone from Latin America, specifically Mexico and not Egypt. "If so, let me apologize ..." she leaned in front of Angela.

"She is ..." McCree said placing his hand on Angela's shoulder.

"I'm Samantha,” the woman said. "Nice to meet you"

"Oh, I'm Angela, it's a pleasure ... I'm sorry, I thought ..." Angela stammered.

"What did you believe?” Said the brunette.

"Never mind, I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry ..." Angela said covering her face with her left hand.

"Hey Angela, would you mind keeping the secret? Reyes will not like that ... Well, you know what I mean ..." McCree said.

"Of course Jesse ... by chance, you do not know where Fareeha could be? I do not find her anywhere ..." asked Angela noticeably more calmly.

"I think she was headed to her room ... by the way, you could take her training bag with her, she forget it here, and I do not want her mother to find me with that" he made a pleading face.

"Sure, sure ... Thanks, and again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding..." Angela said this time smiling.

"Oh relax doc. Have a good night," he said goodbye taking off his hat and the woman next to him just lifted the hand and smiled at Angela.

"Same..." Angela left the room relieved that this was not what she had thought.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

'Angela you are a fool, how could you think that Fareeha and Jesse could…? Damn... I really need that rest because I'm already hallucinating' she was thinking while walking back her room again. 'I hope Jesse does not tell Fareeha about this or it will be ...'

"I missed you, you know?” Angela heard voices from the other corner and she slowed her steps.

"Me too, but I had things to do ... besides, you're not supposed to be here" that was the voice of a woman, Angela recognized it, it was Fareeha's voice.

"Come on, there's nothing to fear, both you and I are free for today, what do you say if we go out to dinner?” Answered a voice that she had never heard.

Angela did not want to see herself on the same scene a few minutes ago, so she waited behind the corner.

"I do not know, what would happen if...?” Fareeha spoke. 

"Nothing will happen, I promise, it will be the same as the other occasions"

"That's what bothers me, this is not right ... if someone finds out about this ..."

"We are not doing anything wrong, we are just a couple of friends who went out to dinner together"

"But where will that lead us?”

"I think that will depend on you ..." Angela listened as that person under the tone of the voice, and she heard someone take a slow step.

"Wait what are you doing? You know I'm not ready yet to… mhmm..." Fareeha protested at first, but then Angela could not hear anything.

It was at that moment when curiosity beat Angela, who could not help but look to see what was happening.

"Fa ... Fa, Fareeha?" Angela's voice cut off and suddenly she felt like the air was missing her. In front of her were both figures of which she only recognized Fareeha, the other person was not visible from where she was, both were with their lips together, both reciprocated. The Fareeha’s bag, which Angela was carrying, fell to the ground. Both turned suddenly realizing who was in front of them. From the eyes of Angela tears began to flow and she ran... she just ran. She did not care anymore with who Fareeha was, the only important thing was what she had done.

"No Angela, wait! ..." Shouted Fareeha and tried to run behind her, but the other person stopped her. 

"No, wait, not now ..." That person said.

"I knew this was wrong, I should not ..." Fareeha's voice sounded really sorry.

"Now there is no turning back, we must ..."

"We must?!” Fareeha screamed. "You do not see everything that this caused? ... I should never have listened to you ...”

“Fareeha, you cannot just ignore it, we both know that. . . "

“We both know that this should never happened ... leave me alone," she said.

"We need to talk…"

"Go away!!!” She cried, as she stood alone and locked in the room she shared with Angela. "Damn!!!" 

She threw down the table and then sat on the couch putting her hands behind her head. "I'm a stupid, how could I? ... Why did I do it? ... I'm a stupid, stupid" She still hesitated to go in search of Angela , but she did not want to make things worse, since nothing she could say would change what she had done, and what Angela had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, something I did not mention, is that I will stop adding notes to the chapters. At first I did not know what they were used for, then I discovered it, but I kept adding them because I saw them as a way of interacting with you and that you knew more about my personality ... but it seems that it did not work, nor here and neither in tumblr ... or do not know, maybe it worked, and you think I'm a person shit. I do not know. Although you may also not even read the notes.
> 
> However, I think I do not like you ... Why? Well, because I have been here for 4 months now and in tumblr, and since then I've only managed to get the people I admire to hate me ... for example, (I'm not going to say names) but a mercy blog blocked me because I gave like and shared to everything she published ... I think she considered it annoying.   
> And with others something similar happened, after I published their names (tumblr) in one of my chapters, they began to ignore me ... I saw as a compliment that they read and liked my work, but it seems that they do not I liked that people knew that they read my work. But believe me that nothing hurt so much as being ignored by my inspiration who is someone who has many Mercymaker fanfics, maybe you already know who she is or not. I sent her three messages and she did not answer me until I sent it as anon, but when she found out who I was, she ignored me again, i am not even tell her nothing i do not know why she hates me (TnT) ... I'm a shit, I think.
> 
> Anyway, this is my last note, that's why it was so long, but you can still asking me any doubt you have below. It was a pleasure to talk to you (although you almost never answered me). I HOPE YOU HAVE AN EXCELLENT WEEKEND, I WISH YOU THE BEST AND MUCH SUCCESSFUL IN THE FUTURE... BYE (n_n)/


	15. 15-BREATHLESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU !!! (read the endnotes)
> 
> Before to summarize for those who do not follow me in tumblr, the reason why I had not updated a new chapter:
> 
> Hurricane-> rains-> floods-> wet PC-> disaster-> I lost all my work -> writing now on my phone -> moving to Mexico -> problems with my account by the IP and cookies -> 2 chapters by 1 .
> 
> That's it, I think, almost 11000 words and 39 pages on Microsoft Word... Enjoy! :3

She walked away until she reached the back of the yard, near the edge of the base. In that place, there was a small garden where most of the civil and political guests were received. Angela not noticing anyone else there, sat on one of the benches surrounding a fountain. She could not believe what she had just seen, however, that had been real.

Although she did not see anyone in that place, she could not help wanting to calm her crying so no one would listen to her, but all she got was a sore throat. She no longer knew what to do, once again whom she most loved and trusted the most had failed her. All this seemed like a curse that haunted her wherever she went. This curse began when she lost her parents during the crisis. Then she lost Amélie when she went to fulfill her dream. Now, she had lost Fareeha in front of her own noses, perhaps from working too hard, not paying so much attention to her, or maybe Fareeha simply did not love her as much as he had ever told her. Angela was not sure, and it did not matter anymore, whatever the reason that led her to do that, the result was the same.

Angela sobbed in solitude and so immersed in her thoughts, that she did not notice the figure that watched her from the top of a tree. She had not even noticed that since she arrived. It was Genji, who watched her while he was motionless, that was the reason why Angela had not seen him.

The silent ninja when he saw the blonde arrive, thought that he had come to look for him, and for a moment he thought about leaving silently from there, he also thought about scaring the doctor again, although if she had gone there after that, well, scare her was useless. But when he noticed that she was not there because of that, if not because of personal problems, so he decided to observe.

Angela was really frustrated. When she opened her eyes she could see her reflection in a puddle. Seeing her own reflection, Angela saw a face similar to the one she had had while crying over Amélie's departure .However this time it was different, it felt different, but ... why? She did not need that answer or see again that part of herself, with her fists, Angela leaned over and struck her reflection in the puddle. The pain caused by the impact made her scream at her and rub her knuckles.

"It seems something bothers you ..." Angela heard a voice behind her.

When she turned around she saw Genji behind and slowly walked towards her. Instinctively Angela got up quickly and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry ... I did not know you were here, I swear ..." she said in a trembling voice. "I will leave, I ..." Angela rushed towards one of the exits.

"Stop there ..." he said.

"Please, it was not my intention, I just wanted ..."

"I'm sorry ..." he spoke quickly. "I am sorry"

Angela stopped. ”You…?... What...? "

"I should not have treated that way so ... disrespectful ... you just were trying to help me..." Genji's voice was slower now.

"Oh I…"

"I must remember that you were not the person who left me with those wounds, and that you were not the one who brought me here ... since I arrived, you have helped me while I have only treated you badly, I'm sorry" he continued. . "It's just that waking up in a strange place, without half of your body and someone telling you that from now on you will kill for him, it does not help much when it comes to trust ..."

"I accept your apologies Genji ..." Angela wiped the tears from her face.

"I would never hurt you, I just wanted to be alone and it seemed ..."

"It seemed very real ..."

"I know ... Well, I already said I'm sorry, now you can stop crying," he said, turning around.

"You saw that? ... Wait, why do you say I can stop now?" Angela asked confused.

"That was the reason why you were crying, is not it?” he came back.

"Oh no, no ... it's something ... very different, but I appreciate the intention" Angela resumed her seat on the bench.

He walked to where she was and sat down to one side. "If it was not me, then who? Or why? "

"I do not think it's wise to talk about this with ..." She looked at him and noticed how he was staring at her. Apparently this interested him, and since Angela had met him, he had never seemed more human. "Problems ... heart problems," she said.

"Do you suffer from any heart disease?” he asked.

“What?!" Angela was surprised by his reaction to her response. "No, well, you could say something similar" she laughed softly. "Although I'm afraid it's more complicated"

"You're a doctor, are not you? ... Well, why do not you heal yourself? "

Angela could not believe what she was hearing. As far as she knew this was a ruthless man, but when she talked to him, he looked like a child. Maybe the reports were lying, or maybe, nobody really knew him.

"It's not the kind of disease that is cured with medicines, it's ..."

"Ohhh I understand ... then it is terminally illness? "

"I hope not…"

"You know ... some time ago I met a person in a similar situation ... however, he was sure he was going to die" Genji started, catching Angela's attention. "I was with him, at first he was afraid of dying, he could not avoid crying, feel anger and blame others for his situation, however, he realized it was not worth spending what was left of his life in such a deplorable situation, feeling sorry for himself ..."

"And what did he do?” Angela asked after Genji stopped talking and started to look up at the sky.

"He understood that if there were people willing to help him, he should also help those people when they needed it ..." He looked at Angela. "That's why I'm here now, Dr. Ziegler.”

"Genji ..."

"I think what you need now is to get out of here, I would do it but I'm not allowed to do it, besides I do not think the world is ready for what I am ... I do not even know if I am."

"Go out ... Where?”

"Do what you like to do as a doctor, or just go for a drink to the nearest bar, it also works... Do whatever you want for tonight, just be sure to come back, because I'll be waiting for my first medical checkup and for those improvements of which you try to talk to me earlier" he said and then got up from his seat. "By the way ... I know perfectly well about what you were talking when you said heart problems, I just did not want to sound very rude, and that you relax..." after he left.

Angela sat for a moment, considering what Genji had said to her. Then she got up from her seat too. "I think now, the bar does not sound so bad."

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Outside there were not as many people as Angela had expected. Maybe it was because it was midweek. She remembered having heard of a slightly elegant bar that also had karaoke, so she decided to go there and not end up in a basement full of rats and drunks lying on the floor.

From the outside everything looked pretty good, the place was even more elegant than several restaurants where she had been. Upon entering he could notice that a group was the one that was playing music in the place. Most people seemed decent enough and dressed appropriately. Everyone was sitting at their tables accompanied by others, but looking towards the group that was playing the music.

It was obvious to her that she would not get a seat at one of the tables, since everything was full, so Angela went to the bar, where there were a few places available. She had left her white coat in the car so now she only wore a black skirt up to the knees and a beige shirt with embroidery and lace. The barman approached her to ask for her order.

"A Secret Garden, please ..." Angela ordered. This was one of her favorite alcoholic beverages, as its taste and texture were quite delicate and exotic, not to mention that it was soft and sweet, so she could drink without the fear of ending up drunk.

"Here it is," said the bartender.

Angela took the first sip. She did not usually drink alcohol, but when she did, she loved to drink this. The Secret Garden was a drink mainly composed of vodka, but also had Ginger- ale, blackberry liqueur, some blueberries, strawberries and raspberries. It was really delicious.

"What are you drinking ... Do not tell me, it's Secret Garden ..."

Angela heard the voice of someone behind her, at first she was not sure if they were referring to her, but when she heard the name of the drink, she knew that if it was her. "Yes, I love this type of drink although not many prefer it, as you knew...?"Angela turned. "Amélie ? ... What are you doing here?". Amélie was wearing a wine-colored skirt that ran from her thighs to her abdomen, as well as a long-sleeved black shirt with no cleavage.

"I thought that this place was freely accessible, maybe I'm wrong?” Answered Amélie.

"No, I mean ..."

Amélie laughed softly. "Yes, I know what you mean, I'm just playing with you ... it's also a pleasure to see you for certain".

"How did you know I was here? ... "

"I did not know, I arrived before you ..."

"Really? ... "

"Yes, but it seems that you were too distracted to realize about it... everything is ok about...? Well, you know about what…" Amélie asked, drinking from her own drink, which Angela could tell was a Cosmopolitan.

"If everything is fine ... I guess you want to know about Gérard, is not it? "

"No, I know he was discharged two weeks ago, but he has chosen to continue pretending he is hospitalized ..." Amélie took another sip.

"You ... Did you know? "

"Yes, I knew it, I took a look at his medical history while I was visiting him, and there was the date of his last day as a patient ... it's not the first time he does it and I know it will not be the last ..." Said Amélie strangely quiet. Angela thought that maybe Amélie's anger was inside her, but the way she talked made her doubt.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I did not want to cause you troubles ..." Angela apologized as she watched her drink.

"I know, I also know you're lousy lying, which confirmed what I already knew ..." Amélie finished her drink and ordered another. Unlike Angela, she had a great resistance to alcohol, so she did not get drunk quickly.

"Maybe he does not want to worry about you and ..."

"He cheats me ..." Amélie interrupted Angela. Then she began to laugh quietly. "Why are you so surprised? "

"Amélie, I'm sorry I did not know that, I understand you..."

"I do not blame him, you know? ... as I could, after all is what is expected of a man with whom you married out of spite and you have never allowed him to touch you or have sex..." Amélie's voice sounded so natural that Angela did not know if It was due to alcohol.

"You have never had ..." Angela cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that's not my business, and well ... you know with who?"

"No, and I'm not interested about know it, I only know that she's always a different woman here or wherever he goes on a trip ... What interests me is why did you say you understood me, what did you mean by that ?" Then Amélie fixed her gaze on Angela, who turned around and concentrated on her glass.

Amélie placed her back on Angela. "Is everything okay with Fareeha? ..."

Angela drank her entire drink in one gulp.

“Angela? ... "

"Would you mind buying the next?” Angela pushed her toward her glass Amélie slightly.

"Of course ..." Amélie raised a hand, calling for the bartender. "Another Secret Garden please..." The man served the drink and Amélie offered it to Angela. "Here you have Angela ..."

Angela drank it all again in one gulp, and at that moment she was grateful that it was a soft drink.

"Where do you want me to start? ... On the part where I thought Fareeha cheated on me with McCree? Or the part where I discovered that it was with someone else?" Angela lowered her glass and Amélie again called the barman, after taking the hand of Angela.

"What do you think if you start with what you just want to tell me...?" Amélie stroked Angela's back, as she shook her hand and Angela's slightly.

She told Amélie what had happened just a few hours before. Amélie only listened to Angela, and she understood by the bad moment that the blonde was going through. During the story, Angela could not help spilling a few tears, but Amélie took care to clean them with her own handkerchief. In the end she embraced Angela stroking her head and joining with hers.

"Easy, you do not have to continue ... I understand," said Amélie.

Angela sobbed. "Thanks for listening to me, I think I just needed to tell someone ... I'm glad you were here, I do not have anyone else to tell them about ..."

"Of course you can count on me Angela, the fact that we are not together anymore, does not mean that we cannot support ourselves at this moments..." Amélie kissed Angela on the forehead . "That explains the look I saw in her that day ..." she whispered.

"Did you say something? ..." Angela asked

"No, it's just that ... look at us, where destiny has taken us, to be friends, then lovers, after pretending to be strangers, now we have been suffering for the same thing, although in a different way ..." Amélie answered.

"By the way, you have not told me yet why are you here ..."

"Oh, I only came because the music group of the school would be presented, in fact most of those who are here are also teachers ..."

"That explains why the place is so full"

"I did not have anything better to do, so I came here ..." Amélie finished her drink and ordered another.

"They are good, very talented" Angela took another sip, this time smaller, since she had not enjoyed the last ones.

"If you believe that, you should see the ballet group"

"I guess they're good too"

"Good?! They are the best"

"If their teacher tells me that about it, it does not count as true ..." Angela started laughing.

"HA… HA… very funny, I bet you they are, if you saw one of your presentations you would know, especially because I participate with them, not like that old man there ..." Amélie pointed to the music teacher, who was sitting in a table clearly drunk.

They both laughed and then Angela spoke. "Well, maybe I'll go to some soon ..."

"Really?”

"Yes, why not? ... I already missed going to your presentations ... it will be good to go to see you again dancing one of this days ... ". Amélie smiled and Angela also smiled.

Both were silent while they listened to the music, but Amélie could hear Angela mutter the song. She took Angela's hand. "Come…"

“What? ... Where are we going? ..." Angela did not put up much resistance and she simply followed Amélie. At least it was until she saw where they were going. "No wait…"

"It will be fun ... you need to relieve yourself in a way that is not just drinking," said Amélie while taking Angela close to the stage.

"No, I've never done this ... I cannot ..." Angela pulled back a little.

"Please Angela, trust me ... Besides, I'll do it with you ... come, you'll feel better after this, I promise." Amélie took the stage with Angela behind her.

Once Angela noticed the looks of the people she turned her back on them. Amélie was talking to one of the students, who gave a signal to her and changed the track and lyrics shown on the screen.

“Are you ready ...?” Amélie handed a microphone to Angela.

"Amélie, I do not want to do that, I think it will give me a panic attack ..."

"I'll start and then you go on, okay? ... If you decide that you do not want to do it, you can get off the stage, I will not stop you, although I would not recommend it either ..." Amélie took Angela's hand once the music started playing. At first Angela felt very insecure, however when she looked at Amélie she relaxed slowly as I watched her move beside her and smile in front of the people.

'Maybe I should try too,' Angela thought as she watched the words begin to move and the music began to sound louder.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mox58jIAdA

(*****************)

Siento que me desconoces - (I feel like you do not know me)  
Siento que tocarme ahora te de igual, te da igual- (I feel that touching me now gives you the same, you do not care)

Cada vez hay más temores - (There are more and more fears)  
Crece como hiedra la inseguridad - (Insecurity grows like ivy)

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar - (And it hurts me to see you try to rescue)  
Lo que un día - (What one day)  
En el alma nos unía - (In the soul we united)  
Ya no esta - (It is no longer)  
Aunque tú estas - (Although you are)  
Es momento de aceptar la realidad - (It is time to face reality)

Tu me quieres pero yo te amo - (You care about me but I love you)  
Esa es la verdad - (That's the truth)  
Tu presencia aqui me esta matando - (Your presence here is killing me)  
Sentirte a la mitad - (Feel yourself in the middle)  
Me he cansando de intentar y no lograr - (I've tired of trying and not achieving)  
Que te vuelva a enamorar - (That you fall in love again)  
Sé que no me quieres lastimar - (I know you do not want to hurt me)  
Pero tengo que soltarte - (But I have to let you go)  
Hoy te dejo en libertad - (Today I leave you in freedom)

No te odio, no hay rencores - (I do not hate you there are no grudges)  
Simplemente el corazón - (Simply the heart)  
Ya no esta, tu corazón ya no esta - (It is gone, your heart is no longer)  
Se han perdido los colores - (Colors are lost)  
Ya tus manos no me tartan de buscar - (Your hands do not try to search me anymore) 

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar - (And it hurts me to see you try to rescue)  
Lo que un día - (What one day)  
En el alma nos unía - (In the soul we united)  
Ya no esta - (It is no longer)  
Aunque tú estas - (Although you are)  
Es momento de aceptar la realidad - (It is time to face reality)

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo - (You care about me but I love you)  
Esa es la verdad - (That's the truth)  
Tu presencia aqui me esta matando - (Your presence here is killing me)  
Sentirte a la mitad - (Feel yourself in the middle)  
Me he cansando de intentar y no lograr - (I've tired of trying and not achieving)  
Que te vuelva a enamorar - (That you fall in love again)  
Sé que no me quieres lastimar - (I know you do not want to hurt me)  
Pero tengo que soltarte - (But I have to let you go)  
Hoy te dejo en libertad - (Today I leave you in freedom)

Me hace más daño seguir contigo - (It hurts me to continue with you)  
Y ver que aún con mi calor - (And see that even with my heat)  
Tu sigas teniendo frio - (You are still cold)

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo - (You care about me but I love you)  
Esa es la verdad - (That's the truth)

Tu presencia aqui me esta matando - (Your presence here is killing me)  
Sentirte a la mitad - (Feel yourself in the middle)  
Me he cansando de intentar y no lograr - (I've tired of trying and not achieving)  
Que te vuelva a enamorar - (That you fall in love again)  
Sé que no me quieres lastimar - (I know you do not want to hurt me)  
Pero tengo que soltarte - (But I have to let you go)  
Hoy te dejo en libertad - (Today, I leave you in freedom)  
(********** *** ****)

As people cheered, they got off stage, Angela could barely smile. She had always had stage fright, however, being up there with Amélie had made her forget all the other people. ’This is how it should always be for Amélie, every time she goes on stage is ...' Angela wondered.

Amélie, when she noticed that Angela stopped following her and just kept walking in a straight line right to one of the walls, took her by the hand. "Stay sharp... you almost hit the wall ..." she said while laughing quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Why do you apologize to me? ... You were the one who was going to hit herself ... what were you thinking about?" Amélie lead Angela to a table that was now unoccupied. She ordered a couple of drinks. "I really did that to distract you and to get rid of your frustration, I think it did not work ..."

"No, it's not that ..." Angela answered while the waiter put the pair of drinks on the table. "It's just ... it's the same every time you do it ..."

"Do what? ... sing?..."

"No, well, maybe ... I mean every time you're on stage ... every time you feel that way? "

"It depends…"

"From what?”

"Well, it's actually more complicated than it seems ... but to sum it up, it depends on the feelings that the music produces in you, the reason why you do it, but mainly, it's for who you do it ..."

"And what about you? ... Who do you do it for?” Angela asked inquisitively as she drank for the first time from her glass.

"Do what? I think you could be more specific ... If you mean when I'm dancing, well at first I did it for myself , to show myself how far I could go, but then it was for ... for you, because I wanted to surprise you and see your eyes light up every time you saw me on stage ..." Amélie drank a little. "However, when I was in Paris, I think that became in just one job more.

"I did not mean that ..." Angela added.

"Oh, no? ... Then what? "

"The song ... you chose it specifically for the words, it was obvious that it was for someone ..."

"You really ask? ... Well, I think you already know the answer, is not it? "

" ... Yes, I know ..." Angela took another sip of her drink

"Then? ... Why do you ask?”

Angela did not answer, she just looked at Amélie hiding behind her glass.

“Angela..."

“I’ll be back soon..." Angela got up and went to the bathroom.

Amélie waited for Angela for more than thirty minutes, she was not sure if she was going to look for Angela or keep waiting while sitting at the table. The only sure thing was that she was drinking more than she should, since the nervousness made her order several more drinks, and the fact that Angela will not return only made everything worse. Well done Amélie, drive her away again ...' she thought. 'Who am I trying to cheat? ... surely she already came out while I was distracted, it would be better for me to go away '.

However, the curiosity was a bad adviser, and it told Amélie that she should take a look inside the bathroom. She went inside before leaving. In the interior there was no one apparently, it was empty. Amélie approached one of the mirrors and she washed her face to try to stay focused, since apparently the alcohol had wreaked havoc on her finally. For when she closed the water tap, she could hear the faint sound of someone muttering inside a booth. That got her attention, however, she could not see that any of the booths were occupied , or except that way until she saw how a foot slipped under a door only to be lifted almost immediately.

She came to the door, and the voice she could hear was a voice she knew very well. ”Angela? ... Is that you? ... Is everything all right? ... "

"Go away, please ..." she replied from the inside.

“Leave? ... Why? ... Are you sure you're okay? "

"Because ... because ... if I hear your voice, if I see your face one more time, I'm afraid I'll do something very stupid ... I should never have drunk so much alcohol”

"Well, it would not be the first time ..."

From the inside Angela growled. ”Shut up ..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was just ..."

"I said silence ..." Angela placed her hands over her ears. "Just go… please"

Then Amélie moved away from the door, but when she turned around, perhaps because of the alcohol, she could not keep her balance from it and fell to the ground. The sound was louder due to how empty the place was. However, after that, nothing else could be heard.

At first, Angela had been scared by the sudden noise, but after she did not hear anything else, she began to worry. "Amélie? ... Amélie, are you okay? ..."

But she could not hear any sound in response. "Amélie, I know I told you not to talk, but please, answer me ... this is not funny…" Again nothing, and that was when Angela, who was sitting in a fetal position on the toilet, finally got up. She strained to hear any sound, but all she heard was the sound coming from outside the bathroom.

Angela opened the door, and she could see Amélie on the floor apparently unconscious. She ran to Amélie, who was facing the ground. Angela turned to Amélie to assess the damage that she had done to herself when fell. Amélie's nose was bleeding, so much that the blood began to reach her mouth.

Angela placed Amélie against a wall and quickly grabbed a towel before Amélie fell to one side, she wet it and moved back to Amélie . Angela knelt down and placed Amélie's head at her shoulder and she began to clean the blood to later contain the hemorrhage. After a few moments, Amélie finally began to wake up.

"Mmm ... Where ...? Angela? ... What happened to me? ..." Amélie asked, although the words hardly came out of her mouth.

"You fell, and after that, well, you were unconscious for a while ... although I'm not sure if that was due to the fall or the alcohol you drank ..."

"Oh hell, is this blood?" Asked Amélie while she checked her outfit.

"Yes, you hit your nose when you hit the ground ..." Angela wiped the last traces of blood from her face.

Amélie tried to get up, but she was still a little dazed. Angela, noticing that she needed help, stood up to hold her, however, Amélie slipped and pulled Angela to the floor as well. Both fell, Amélie had her back to the ground and Angela was on top of her.

“Ouch!!!... I'm sorry" said Amélie, while she rubbed her head with her hands.

"Do not worry, if I ... ahhh " Angela looked in the direction of the door.

"Hey, what's wrong? ... Oh" Amélie turned in the same direction as Angela. “Hello there…”

She could see how one of the customers was standing right in the entrance, however she was not taking a step more inland due to the scene in front of her.

"Sorry, I'll come back later ..." the redhead's face turned the color of her hair and she hurried out of the bathroom.

"It's not what it seems ..." they both said at the same time, but the girl was already far away.

"I think now ..." Angela’s gaze crossed with Amélie’s.

Suddenly the shameful scene of a moment ago seemed never to have happened, both just kept seeing each other in silence. Angela fixed her gaze on Amélie's lips, which seemed wet but at the same time so thirsty, however that was a thirst something that no liquid on earth could satiate, no, the only thing that could satisfy it would be other lips with the same thirst.

Or at least that's what Angela thought as she watched Amélie's lips slowly begin to move, trying to form words.

"Oh... Angela..." Amélie whispered. 

"Yes, Amélie ..." Angela answered, almost hypnotized.

“You could move your hands ..." Amélie's face turned red as that of the girl, who now understood the reaction she had.

"My hands ... Oh! ..." Angela noticed that her hands were on Amélie’s breasts. "Sorry, sorry, sorry...” She quickly withdrew her hands and stood up. ”Let me help you ..."

"I think this time I'll do it alone, I do not want to scare someone else, but thanks anyway ..." Amélie chuckled and then rose, albeit with some difficulty.

"Yeah well, I think it's about time I left here ..." Angela said.

"Yes, me too" added Amélie.

Both walked towards the exit, and while they passed between the other customers could not help but notice the look of the redhead, who apparently was still thinking about what she had seen in that bathroom.

Once outside, Angela could see Amélie tried to get her into her car, but the inappropriate state in which she was, was obvious to her.

"Amélie , you cannot drive in that state ... let me call you a cab" Angela said as she walked towards her.

"No, I can do it ..."

"Amélie, do not be stubborn, leave me ..." Angela pulled out her cell phone, but Amélie snatched it from her and put her hand on Angela's face away from her. ”Hey!!! ..." Angela protested as she tried to move forward, but Amélie would not allow it.

That seemed like a ridiculous scene, since Angela was desperately trying to reach her phone by stretching both arms, while Amélie kept her away with one hand like a child, and with the other she was quickly typing Angela's phone. "Ready ..." Amélie finally withdrew her arm and handed her phone to Angela.

"You blocked it!” Angela grunted.

"Easy, it will only be for twenty minutes ..." Amélie climbed into her car.

Angela made sure that the car she had taken from the base came back through the integrated auto guidance system. Then she walked to the driver's side in Amélie's car and she opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Amélie asked.

"Move" Angela pushed Amélie into the passenger seat.

"Oughhh ... I told you that I could do it, besides you know very well that I control alcohol very well and also ..." said Amélie while trying to settle in the seat, but she stopped when she noticed the look of Angela, which indicated that she had no control over the situation. "Ok, as you wish..." Amélie raised both hands above the height of her shoulders in resignation.

“Are you sure? Because the tomato that you now use as a nose tells me otherwise..." Angela answered in an inquisitive tone while she started the car.

"My what? ..." Amélie took the mirror out of her purse to check if what Angela had said to her was true. "Oh no, I look like a clown ..." Amélie let out a small whimper.

Angela laughed a little as she began to drive.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

All the way Amélie was telling Angela where to go. This proved to Angela that Amélie was really aware, but even so Angela knew that she should not drive in that state.

Once they both arrived at Amélie's house, they got out of the car. "Thanks for bringing me mom..." said Amélie. Angela snorted. "Ok, ok... I think it's me now who should call you a taxi ..."

Amélie took out her own phone and started typing. After she gave the address for Angela to be picked up, she hung up. "The taxi will be here in twenty or thirty minutes ..." she said to Angela.

"Okay, I can wait" Angela crossed her arms. At that time she was sorry that she had left her robe in the car, since it was cooler outside than inside that bar.

Amélie saw how the blonde began to shake slowly due to the cold. "Mhmp ... Angela, do you want to enter while you wait for the taxi? ..." she asked.

But Angela said nothing, she just started rubbing her forearms with the palms of her hands. Amélie understood the message, after all, Angela had hidden from her in the bar bathroom for the same reason that she did not want to go into her house now, for fear of committing some stupidity.

"If you do not want ... at least let me bring you a coat, is that good for you?” Amélie waited for Angela's response, and the blonde's head movement was all she needed to understand.

Amélie went inside her house, and after a few minutes she came out with the coat in her hands. But at first glance she could not see Angela, this was because the blonde was sitting on the sidewalk while she recharged on a lamp of light.

It was not until Angela sneezed that Amélie realized where she was. She approached Angela and covered her with her coat. "It seems that it will start to snow at any moment ..." commented Amélie as she sat next to Angela.

"That seems... What? Do you plan to wait here too?" Angela said.

"Well, I have nothing better to do, if you freeze someone will have to help the poor driver to carry you into the taxi, don’t you think?" Amélie hit her shoulder with Angela’s, but maybe her strength was too much or Angela was not properly recharged, because as soon as the impact occurred , Angela lost her balance and fell to the side, like a domino token, without losing the position in which she was.

“Angela, I'm sorry ... I ... Angela?” Amélie got up and picked up Angela from the floor. The blonde's skin was really cold and she kept shaking. "Hell, Angela, if you do not warm up soon, you'll catch a cold or worse ..."

"No, the taxi will arrive soon, I'll wait ..." Angela said in a trembling voice as her teeth collided.

"There are about fifteen minutes left, come in ..." but Angela resisted. "Come on Angela, I doubt you can manage even ten minutes ..."

Angela knew what could happen if she stayed out there once more snow began to fall, but she preferred to sit there.

“Angela, do not be a child... look, if what you're afraid about me trying to rape you once I close the door ..." 

"It's not that!”

"Oh no, then what is it?” In Amélie's tone there was a bit of annoyance.

'The problem is that maybe it's me who tries to rape you ...' Angela thought.

"As you wish, then I'll wait here too ..." Amélie withdrew her own coat.

"What are you doing?”

"Well, if you prefer to stay here until you freeze and leave that in my conscience, then I will do the same ..."

Angela growled frustrated. "I hate you! ... "

"Not even you belive that ..." Amélie remained without a side of her without moving even a little.

"I hate that you to do that ..."

"That's different, what do you mean? ..." Amélie showed no emotion as she spoke.

"You make me crazy!!!” Angela screamed.

"Yes, I know, but you love that ... tell me what you hate about me ..." Amélie leaned on the wall next to Angela.

"You are so ... so self-centered ..."

“Ouch, what else? "

"You are, you are the stereotype of the beautiful French girl, with that body, that skin, those eyes ..."

"I think that was a compliment, so that does not count ..."

Angela snorted. "Stop talking to me with that damn accent ..."

Amélie checked her nails. "I do not think I can do anything about that now, anything else?”

"Remove your hair from your face while I talk to you ..."

"Owww ... I thought you liked my hair, is not it? ... It's a shame…"

"Enough!” Angela screamed and stood.

"How strange, I've never heard you say that ..." Amélie laughed coquettishly.

"Damn Amélie, why do you have to make this more difficult? Why do you not understand...?" Angela stopped when Amélie stood too.

"I do not know what you mean" Amélie smiled.

“Argh!" Angela placed both hands around Amélie's neck, but that did not erase the smile on her face.

"Do it ..." said Amélie. "If that makes you feel better, go ahead and do it."

Angela let go of Amélie's neck, but her hands went to Amélie's forearms. She began to push towards the center, as if she were trying to press Amélie. Angela even dug her nails into Amélie's skin, who only let out a little moan.

But that released the last of the anger and resentment that Angela felt. After a moment she eased the grip, but she still held Amélie.

"You finished? ..." Amélie asked.

"No ..." Angela said almost without strength.

Suddenly Angela pulled Amélie to her and joined her lips with hers for a long time.

"Now I finished..." she whispered in Amélie's ear.

"A ... Angela… that was ..." finally Angela could hear a trace of emotion in the voice of Amélie.

"Just like I remembered ... just what I needed ..."

"Do you still feeling ...?" the voice of Amélie was silenced by the hand of Angela who landed on his lips.

"Let's go inside before freezing, do not you think?” Angela said as she walked towards the door of Amélie's house, who followed her from behind in silence.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

"Welcome, can you wait in the living room if you want ... I'll go to the kitchen to look for some ice, can I offer you something?” Said Amélie placing her coat on the coat rack, no longer intending to mention what had happened a few seconds before.

"A tea would be fine, thank you ..." Angela took a seat on one of the sofas.

Amélie started preparing Angela's tea while she looked for ice to put on her nose, but all she found was a bag of frozen pea. "This will work..."

She returned to the room, and she saw how Angela was looking at one of her photos of her after a presentation. In the picture was Amélie in her swan costume while holding a bouquet of flowers and what appeared to be a plaque of recognition for her work as a dancer. Her face showed a smile, clearly proud of her work and what she had achieved, but even so she did not look the same as Angela remembered.

"Gérard took that picture when I made my performance number 100..." Amélie sat next to Angela and took the picture with one of her hands. "You know, he even used to record every one of my performances... but most of them have been lost, except for three, which are the most special ones for me ... the first one, the one of this photo, and the last one before coming here" .

Amélie replaced the bag of peas in her nose and placed Angela's tea on the table in front of the sofa.

"You have them here?” Angela asked. "The videos, do you have them here? "

"Ahhh yes, why?”

"I want to see them, please ..."

“It’s fine, although it may take me a while to bring them ..."

"It does not matter, I'll wait"

A few minutes passed until Amélie returned with the three videos. "You want to take them with you, I can lend them to you if you want," she said.

"I would love it, but I wished I could see one now, you know, while the taxi arrives" Angela put the empty teacup on the table and then she sneezed.

Amélie turned on the TV, where she began to play the video of your presentation number 100 for Angela, who was all the time watching carefully Amélie danced.

Angela could hear Gérard's voice in the background while he encouraged Amélie, but that was not what mattered to her, she was focused on the woman in the center of the screen.

On the other side, Amélie was watching as Angela watched enthusiastically the video of that presentation, and noticing the emotion in it, Amélie began to ask herself, why Angela had kissed her that way when they were outside. On the one hand she believed was due to the frustration that Angela was feeling at those moments, but the way she did and for how long did, it was what caused the confusion in her. 

'She ... still feels the same thing that I feel, after all that has happened ...' Amélie was thinking until she heard Angela's voice.

"Amélie ... Amélie, you are wet" The voice of Angela was heard at first with a very low volume, but later became more strongly at the head of Amélie.

"What am I what? ... Oh!" The bag she was holding in her nose began to drip wetting her legs. "Damn ... I think I’ll leave this to the kitchen"

Amélie got up and left. Angela noticing that she had left the cup, she got up and walked in the same direction that Amélie had done.

Inside the kitchen, the French woman placed a bowl on the bar and she placed the bag inside. Then she pulled out a larger bowl of the refrigerator, in which there were some strawberries, and then she took a bottle of whipped cream and a bottle of liquid chocolate.

"Amélie , where ..." the sudden appearance of Angela made Amélie leap of fright throwing some whipped cream and chocolate in the air, which eventually ended up falling on Angela .

"Oh Angela! You scared me! I'm sorry ... let me clean you" Amélie took a paper towel and tried to clean Angela, who refused to be touched by her. ”Angela, please, it was an accident ... besides you should not enter that way".

Angela had a serious look, from which could not even get a clue as to what was going through her head. But before Amélie could say anything else, Angela took the bottle of whipped cream and threw its contents against Amélie.

"Ohhh ... Wait! Wait!" Amélie shouted. "Why did you do that?”

"Now we're on hand," Angela said proudly.

Amélie took the bottle of chocolate and squeezed it beating Angela's face. "Now, yes, we are”

"You'll pay for that ..." Angela smiled wickedly before emptying cream over Amélie's head.

"Now you'll see"

Soon both were covered with food, when chocolate and cream were finished, honey and jam flew through the air followed by many more things. Both were laughing and so immersed in the little food war that they almost did not hear the sound of the taxi honking outside.

"Hell, the taxi, I forgot it..." Angela withdrew a little of what covered her face and hurried towards the door.

Amélie walked behind her, and she could see Angela talking with the taxi driver. After a few moments Angela returned and the taxi drove away.

"What happened? ..." Amélie asked.

"What do you think?” Angela extended both arms becoming clear that the food that covered her, was the reason why the driver had refused to take her.

Both returned to the house. "Hey, if you want, you can ... I do not know, stay here ... I mean, the house is very big and I'm alone, I do not think ..."

"Thanks, but no, I must go back ... they must be worried about me, besides ..." Angela's tone was clear.

"I understand, now I'm back ..." Amélie entered a room on the side of the room. "Here you have"

"What is this?” Amélie put a set of keys in Angela's hands.

"One is for my car, take it, you can return it later ... the others are the keys, are for this house, if someday you need a place to stay or just someone to chat with and I do not hear the doorbell ... well, this will allow you to enter "

"Amélie, I ..."

"Do not say anything, I think it's too late, you should ... Oh" Amélie picked up the videos and gave them to Angela. "I almost forgot, here you go ..."

"Thanks ..." Angela walked towards the door followed by Amélie. "This was ... nice" she turned around before going out the door.

"Yes, it was ..." Amélie cleared her throat and looked away.

“Will you do something? ... Tomorrow, will you do something tomorrow?" Angela asked.

"Well, after what was tonight without counting the fact that it's already 3:00 am, I think I'll just take a bath and maybe I'll sleep until noon"

Angela laughed softly. "Sounds good ... well, I'm leaving"

Amélie hesitated, she did not know what would be the right way to say goodbye, so she just kissed Angela on the cheek. At first they both hesitated, but then they started to laugh.

"I think you have a bit of ..." Angela laughed. 

"Yes, well, you have full face of that," said Amélie.

“Goodbye”

“Goodbye” Amélie watched as Angela got into her car, and then as she walked away. Finally she raised her hand in farewell and Angela did the same.

She came back inside. He turned off the television and started filling the bathtub. She turned on the stereo and slowly began to pull back the clothes covered with food.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

 

While she was driving, Angela had done more than go over and over again what had happened that day. From the moment of the incident with Fareeha, her meeting with Amélie in that bar, the kiss on the sidewalk, the Amélie’s videos, the food war, but even worse, all she did was imagine Amélie in that bathtub and how she would sleep until noon. Angela wanted to be there. But why? ... Was it because she still did not want to come back? Why was she upset with Fareeha? Or maybe because she ...? .

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Amélie showered a little before entering the bathtub, she did not want the water full of leftovers.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

The traffic light did not seem to change. The wait only fed Angela's thoughts more.

"Change damn, change" She thought while she was getting close to Overwatch facilities.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

As was her habit, Amélie lit a few candles, which helped her relax. She submerged until she was covered almost completely, except for her head.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

At the got out of Amélie's car. She entered quickly and without stopping, she opened the door almost inaudibly, she did not want to make noise. The lights were off except for one inside. She walked slowly and silently as she placed her belongings on the table.

Angela, sneaking through the door of the room, which was open, and from outside she could see that no one was inside. So she kept walking. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone ... murmuring ... no, singing.

She came to the door from which the light came out and opened it slowly. She was afraid of what she might find inside.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Amélie was practically asleep while she relaxed reclining in the bathtub.

"Amélie? ..." she could hear someone say her name.

She opened her eyes and saw a figure that was very familiar to her. "What are you doing here?”

"Well, I decided to go back and see how you were ..."

"I did not expect to see you here, at least not today"

"Your invitation is still available?” Angela smiled.

Amélie could not hide the smile on her face. "Of course"

“Well ... because it would be a shame if it were not like that ..." Angela dropped her blouse, which was already unbuttoned, on the floor.

Amélie was put up and out of the tub. Her body was completely naked and wet. Slowly she walked towards Angela. She passed both arms through Angela's blond hair. "Let me help you with that ..." she whispered in the blonde's ear.

Both take out what was left of Angela's clothes, and using her lips, Amélie began to clean Angela's face still covered in chocolate and cream. And in turn, Angela wiped Amélie's lips.

Both began to head to the bathtub. Amélie came in first, guiding Angela. And what was once calm water, began to shake and even fall out of the bathtub.

Angela was on Amélie, her hands going up and down rubbing the Frenchwoman's chest. Her lips passed over Amélie's lips and neck. Then one of her hands landed on one cheek of the brunette and the other sank into the water.

The groan that came from the mouth of Amélie , was the indicator of the intentions of Angela . "You do not know how much I've missed this ... how much I've missed you ..."

"Show me ..." the French launched the challenge.

The movements of Angela's hand grew faster little by little. With her other hand, she began to stroke Amélie's hair. Her fingers, slowly were introduced one by one, more and more.

Amélie clung to the sides of the tub, however, Angela is stopped.

“Let me show you ..." Angela submerged completely under the water.

Amélie could feel how Angela's spleen was placed around her legs and then ... then there were no words to describe what she felt. Her nails scraped the edges of the tub, and even under the water, Angela could hear the sounds coming out of her mouth talking in French.

When Angela emerged from under the water, she found Amélie's lips waiting for her. Quickly Angela ended up under Amélie, and placed one of her legs between Angela’s. Amélie's movements from top to bottom were precise, she knew perfectly how and where to touch Angela, who did nothing but cling to her back.

Then Amélie gave back to Angela holding it against the edge of the tub and standing behind her. She put one hand between Angela's legs, and with the other she took her by the chest. Angela's movements synchronized with that of Amélie's hand, and soon one of her hands reached Amélie's head, placing her at the same level as hers. Side by side, their cheeks brushed against each other, and Angela turned her head a little, to allow her lips to merge with Amélie's.

The climax of that was not long in coming, but for Angela it was the best feeling she had felt in a long time.

"I see you were not lying ..." Amélie whispered.

"I have not finished yet," Angela answered, almost out of breath.

"No hurry ..." Amélie took off Angela's back, and she sat on the opposite side of the tub. With a gesture, she instructed Angela to sit with her.

Angela approached Amélie and sat between her legs resting her back on Amélie's chest, who placed the head of the Swiss on her shoulder and began to caress her blonde hair.

"You expected me to return? ..." Angela asked as she got comfortable.

"Not really ... but I'm glad you did ..." Amélie used her free hand to hug Angela.

"Me too ..." Angela clutched her hands to Amélie's arm, just as if she did not want her to remove it from where she had put it. Angela liked as Amélie held her, stroking her hair.

"Why did you do it? ... Was it revenge or...? "

"I do not know…"

"You regret it? "

“No ..."

"And after? "

Angela rose slightly to face Amélie. "Will you?” she asked.

"No, of course not”

"Me neither ..." Angela recharged in Amélie again, but this time placing her head on Amélie's chest. She wanted to hear her heartbeat. That reminded her of the first time.

Amélie used both arms to hug Angela, and put their bodies together. She placed her chin on the blonde's head and closed both eyes. Slowly she began to rock a little from side to side, as if trying to lull Angela, who was lying on her.

"I always imagined it would be like that ..." Angela murmured.

“What?” Amélie asked .

"When you came back ... I always imagined it would be like this ..." Angela sighed. "While I was watching that video, I could not help asking myself ... what would have happened if I had been the person who recorded you in those videos, the person who took that picture? ... Maybe…"

"That does not matter anymore ... the only thing that interests me is that you are here now ... with me"

They both stayed that way for a while, even Angela slept for a few minutes. At least until Amélie began to wash the blonde hair and the body of Angela, who did the same with her partner.

Amélie was the first to leave the bathtub, and she returned with a change of clothes for Angela. Then she started brushing her teeth while the blonde watched her from the bathtub. "Hey Angela ..." Amélie rinsed her mouth from it. "You can wear those clothes to sleep, if you want to brush your teeth there are several new brushes here ...".

"Where are you going? ... "

"I'll go find the hair dryer ... I think it's in my room ..."

Amélie left the bathroom and went to her room. She was using only one towel on the body and another on the hair. She lit her dryer on her and started using that. The sound of the pressurized air caused Amélie not to hear the footsteps of someone who entered the room.

The intruder was stealthy, watching the unseen prey from the bottom, darkness was an ally. Waited patiently. But when saw the opportunity, launched against her. Using both arms took her over the shoulders, around the neck. Used the legs to subdue the victim by throwing her on the bed. 

Everything was so fast that Amélie did not even have the chance to make a single sound.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

However later, a playful laugh came out of her mouth. The little bites in the ears that her guest was giving her, brought her a few laughs.

Angela was on Amélie, who was in turn on the bed. "Rawrr!!! ... I have you, now you are my prey ... prrrrf" the blonde began to blow on the neck of the Frenchwoman, who was beginning to laugh out loud.

"Hahaha, Enough! Enough! ... Hahaha please, I surrender ..." Tears began to sprout from her eyes, tears of joy.

"Never ... Rawr ... I'll eat you" Angela started biting and lightly licking Amélie's neck and back.

"Oww ... in fact, that feels good ..." Amélie managed to free her hands. "But this prey knows how to defend herself ..." she placed her hands behind her, taking Angela for... " Angela , this is your ... ? ... Are you naked? "

"When have you seen a lioness wear clothes? ... "

"That's true ... although it's also very exciting ..." Amélie turned Angela over, now that she was on top of the blonde. "But now it's the predator who becomes the prey ..."

"No, no, wait ... Ahhh! Ou! Mmmm... "

Amélie subdued Angela by placing both arms on her head, and then she began to take small bites on Angela's breasts. The blonde's back began to arch upward, which caused Amélie to stop.

"Preys do not moan with pleasure ... maybe I should soften it a little ..." Amélie began to blow in Angela's stomach, causing her to laugh audibly. "That's better…"

"You lowered your guard ..."

“What? Mhfp!... "

Angela took advantage of Amélie's moment of distraction to throw her to one side and stand on her. "My prey ..." She began to kiss her. Then her crotch met Amélie's unleashing a wave of passion.

Both bodies moved in a synchronized manner. Sweat began to emerge from their foreheads and backs. And their lips just parted when they both needed to catch their breath. And then, with an internal explosion, everything stopped.

They both looked at each other, and then Angela leaned back next to Amélie, breathing hard. Amélie leaned on her side and pulled the blond hair Angela had over her face.

"I think I'll need another bath ... but now I'm very tired ..." she said.

"Yeah, me too..." Angela added.

And then both fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

The sun's rays hit Angela's face, she could see the woman asleep in front and could not help caressing her naked body from her shoulders to her legs. She got up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. Her feet hit a box that was on the floor, apparently it must have been under the bed, but someone had taken it out of its place.

Angela did not feel the slightest curiosity about its contents, however, by one of the corners, she could see a small box inside. She turned to see if Amélie was still asleep. Then she bent over and opened the box, inside there were several ballet slippers, but what really caught Angela's attention was that little box, so she pulled it out of the inside, and carefully opened it.

What she found inside broke her heart at the same time it accelerated her emotion ... the white rose of that first day. Tears began to form in her eyes, and Angela had to place her hand in her mouth to avoid crying.

'She still keeps it? ... I thought ... ' Angela was thinking when she felt a hand touch her shoulder to her.

"I've always had it with me ..." Amélie whispered.

Angela looked at Amélie and placed the box with the rose on one side. She wiped away her tears and then caressed the Frenchwoman's face with her palm. "You are not the only one…"

Amélie approached and joined her lips with Angela’s.

The sound of Angela's phone was what broke the trance in which they were both. The first time, both decided to ignore it, however the sound continued again and again. Finally Angela got up and went by her phone to the kitchen. Amélie followed her beloved walking taken by the hand.

"What's wrong?” Angela said on the phone.

From the other side of the phone someone must be screaming, since even Amélie could hear what they said to the blonde.

"We have problems Angela ... we should go to King's Row, and we need you there with an assault team ... hurry up ..."

Angela hurriedly dressed in the clothes that Amélie had lent to her. The Frenchwoman just watched in silence. And when Angela hurried to the exit, Amélie took her by the arm.

“Angela, please ... just take care of yourself ..." Amélie stared at Angela, who embraced her.

"I will," she said finally and left.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Everything was a calvary in the hangar of the base. Reinhardt, Torbjörn and the new recruit, Lena, were preparing to board a transport ship. Angela was just putting on her suit correctly when she was suddenly stopped on the road.

"Angela ... we must talk, I have to explain ..." Fareeha had a serious look, but for Angela it was obvious that she had not slept, the black marks under her eyes and the swollen eyelids yelled at her.

"Not now ..." Angela answered and kept walking, but Fareeha kept walking behind her.

“Angela, it was not what it seemed, I just ..."

"Not now Fareeha ..." Angela stopped and turned around to see the brunette woman in the eyes. "When I returned, we will do it, understood? ... "

"Of course" Fareeha smiled, but Angela knew it was a fake smile.

Together with the rest of the team, Angela boarded the ship and left for the United Kingdom.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Everything happened like silk. Reached by the underground, turn off air defenses, secure the pump and take it up in the factory of omnic troops of Null Sector. Mission accomplished.

Or so it seemed while the four members of the assault team congratulated each other, just outside the factory, for a good performance in the field, especially for the new recruit.

Suddenly Angela's communicator began to make a strange buzzing sound. She did not care, but suddenly a voice began to speak to her.

"Hello doctor ..." said a clearly distorted voice. Angela walk away from the rest of the team.

"Who speaks? ...“ Angela asked.

"That does not matter, what matters is what you will see now on your phone"

Angela pulled out her phone and on the screen she could see pictures of herself and Amélie together. Some were from a long time ago, but others were from the previous day, they both were kissing, hugging and while they were on Amélie´s bed and bathtub. Someone was spying on her.

"What ... What is this? ..." Angela's voice was trembling.

"You are a doctor ... I do not think you need me to explain ..."

"But I do not understand, why are you showing me this? , for what?..."

"We'll talk later ... for now, I think you should run, something is increasing its temperature quickly there ..."

"What are you ...? "

“Angela runs !!! "She could hear Lieutenant Reinhardt's voice calling her desperately. "Run to me, quickly!”

A tremor shook the ground beneath Angela's feet causing her to fall.

"I'm going for her!" Lena shouted.

"Negative cadet," Torbjörn stopped her and looked at Reinhardt.

"I will ..." he said. "You two, get out of here"

Angela tried to get up, but the tremor did not stop. Suddenly the ground began to increase its temperature drastically and it was then that Angela understood what it was about. A thermal imploder in the core of the factory, the last gift that Null Sector had left to prevent its technology from falling into the hands of the enemy. 

The buildings around it began to fall, one of the rubble the hit her in the back breaking one of iher wings. Another rock hit her ankle breaking it . She could see Reinhardt hurry in her direction. But both, she and him, knew that he would never arrive on time.

The ground began to rise as the explosion came. At the last moment Angela simply closed her eyes and stuck the tip of her staff to her chest. That caused her an enormous pain, but not even that compared to the pain she felt afterwards. Her flesh was being burned, she felt her bones split, her ears burst and then ... silence, only darkness and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is ... well, like I said in my tumblr, now I need work to recover what was lost by the rains, which made me think and I saw that many authors made commissions ... however, I am not interested in the money, I want to make commissions, or rather requests from you. However there is a small condition.
> 
> The condition is that I would like you to send me a drawing of the protagonists, how you would like see them, in that way I can get inspiration from it, and that in the description you put:
> 
> \- (realtionship) (charachters)  
> \- (Hurt, comfort, angust, Mature, cuddle ... etc)  
> \- (your username or your real name)
> 
> But for reasons of the platform, I will only accept them in tumblr, whether you send it to me by private message or publish it in your own blog, where you can tag me (@essea-aep-aenye) and I'll check it out.
> 
> In the end, in my tumblr I will publish the finished fanfic together with the drawing or the image that you sent me. I think this would be great for both you and me (you can also send me songs). (n_n)/
> 
> For now you can think about this, since I will post on my tumblr when the requests are opened. Also, if you, I do not know, do not feel comfortable with that, just send your request as a message, but first I will write those who have done their drawing. If you want to make your request from here, well, they will be the last ones, since I am more active in tumblr than here.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and the song!!! (I dont think that i nedded to explain you which girl I think was Angela singing, and which one was Amélie... right?) 
> 
> I will leave another pair of songs from this girls on the comments, when you can also tell me what do you think about the request, the song, and the chapter.
> 
> Don't forget show me love love here or in my tumblr, where we are now 259 persons. (TuT) Yay!!!
> 
> https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/


	16. 16-NOT FOR YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST HAVE TO CLARIFY SOMETHING ... Many were confused by the last update I did. What I was saying is that now I want to start a new project, which will be a comic, for which the fanfic would be suspended, not canceled. But it seems that you do not want to wait, so I'll have to work on both and that means not as many updates as before.
> 
> Now yes, what is promised is debt, here you have ... (tenically it's still Tuesday) (7u7)/

She could feel the air pass to her lungs. Her eyelids burned, she could not even open her eyes. She moved the tips of her fingers, it was very painful, and it felt as if she were removing a layer of mud from them. She tried to move her legs but could not, also with the rest of her body. 'I'm...? I'm dead? 'Angela thought. Thoughts rushed through her mind of her causing her to panic. She tried to scream but her mouth did not respond to her either.

'No, it's impossible, I still feel ... I feel pain and ... "Angela felt a weight on the abdomen and chest, a lightweight, but still was notable for her. With all her strength from her, Angela raised her right hand, which was completely numb, and each millimeter only increased the pain a little more. She began to feel her chest to find out what that pain was, but what she felt was something about her body.

She could feel soft fibers, which when Angela began to move, let out a very characteristic perfume. Then Angela could notice that this was the hair of someone who was leaning on her.

Slowly she opened her eyes, which seemed to have been joined by some kind of glue or magnets, since it was very difficult for her to do so. At first everything looked a little red. The first thing she could see were the lamps on the ceiling. She turned her both ways and it was like that when she realized that she was back in the Swiss base of Overwatch. 'How...?' That was a question that could wait.

She raised her head a little and could see like a black haired woman, who was sitting in a chair on the side of her bed of her, she had fallen asleep on her. Angela pulled her other hand from under that woman. She removed the strands of hair from her face to see who she was.

Angela's eyes began to get wet. She made an effort to speak, to say her name, but instead only a slight sigh came out of her. Angela started to shake slightly and she began to sob.

This woke the woman who was still asleep, on her face there were signs that she had been crying before falling asleep.

"A... Angela... you woke up..." she said. Then she got up and put both hands on Angela's face stroking her cheeks. "I believed... I believed..."

"A... Amélie ..." the talking produced that Angela’s chest and throat burned as hell. "I had ... fear ... I did not want ..."

"Shhh ... quiet Angela, do not talk ..." She stroked her blonde hair and placed her forehead with hers. "No need ..." the tears on her face fell on Angela's face joining with hers.

"I could only ... see your face ... and think ..." Amélie hugged Angela, who was still trying to speak. "I want to see her ... I want to survive ... just to see Amélie one more time ... it does not matter if it's the last ... but I want to see her face one more time ..." Angela took a lock of Amélie's hair and then caressed her face. "Touch her once more... kiss her once again ..."

Amélie leaned in front of her and kissed Angela's lips delicately. "I'm here Angela ... I'm here ... with you ..."

Angela clung with her other arm to Amélie clinging to her back firmly. "Do not go ... please, do not go..."

"I will not ..." Amélie felt Angela fall asleep again. She knew that Angela was still hurt and that to make such an effort had exhausted all her strength.

She got up and walked towards the bathroom, where she rinsed her face. The sound on the door indicated that someone had entered the room.

Fareeha entered through the door. ”Are you still here?” She asked Amélie.

"Yes, I hope it does not bother you," she replied.

"No, do not worry ... by the way, how did you find out about this? Is to say…"

"Gérard, he called me ..." she answered quickly. "Does anyone know what happened to her?” She asked to avoid further questions. Because even she did not know what had happened, she simply received a call from a nonexistent number, and a very strange voice was the one that told her where and when to go. When she arrived at the place, which was the base of Overwatch, to which she had obtained priority access in addition to permission to stay inside for the necessary time.

"Not yet." Fareeha took a seat on the side of Angela's bed, in the same chair where Amélie had been. "They cannot even explain how it was that she survived ... they say there should not have been anything left to rescue from the remains even ..."

Amélie knew that this must be true, the first time she saw Angela, her body was inside a capsule, where she was kept in a state similar to cryostasis, and when she was allowed to visit Angela’s room, she was completely covered in bandages. None of the other doctors had performed any kind of intervention on her body from her, it was not necessary, Angela's body was slowly healing itself. Nobody could believe it.

In the second week, internal organs and the most of Angela's bones had been completely restored in the third, burns and cuts had almost completely disappeared. Amélie herself witnessed this, because one night she saw a cut on Angela's face , and when she woke up, that had disappeared, it was as if that had never been there.

The only comments that she, as well as Fareeha, had heard were about something about Angela's blood and her cane. It was obvious that she had done something, something that changed her forever, but no one was sure it had been ... or how.

"... yes or no?” She heard Fareeha's voice.

"Excuse me ...?” Amélie returned to the present.

"What if there was something new? You know, with Angela ..." Fareeha asked again, realizing that Amélie had not heard her the first time.

"Oh yeah sure, I almost forgot, she woke up ... even just for a couple of seconds ..." Amélie answered before she even thought about it.

"Really?!!! ..." Fareeha jumped out of bed in the direction of Amélie. "And she said something? Did she seem be fine? ... Answer me…"

"Oh, no, no, she did not say anything ..." Amélie looked away. "It was only a few seconds ... she just opened her eyes and looked around, she tried to speak, but almost immediately she went back to sleep ..."

They were lies, but she could not tell this woman what Angela had told her.

"I understand ..." the brunette woman took a seat again. "Do you mind if…? ... "

"Oh, no ..." Amélie understood that what Fareeha wanted was to be alone with Angela for a few minutes. She could not deny it to her, after all, as far as everyone knew, Fareeha was still Angela's lover and Amélie was only here at Gérard's request. "I will take the opportunity to get something to eat ...” She did not want to leave, she wanted to stay in case Angela woke up again and she saw that she was beside her, just as the blonde had asked her.

She left, and walked as fast as she could in the direction of the cafeteria, she promised Fareeha that she would leave her alone with Angela, but she did not tell her for how long.

Meanwhile, Fareeha was slowly examining Angela. She took her hand with hers. ”Oh Angela ... look how you finished ... you know? I was always terrified when I saw you go to one of those missions ... I was afraid that ... well, you understand ... the truth, I do not know if you are listening to me but I wanted to tell you ... "

And after one hour Angela began to move slightly while muttering something.

“Angela? ...”

"You stayed ..." the voice of the blonde was barely audible.

"Of course I stay ... I will always be ..."

"Just as I asked you ... you're still here ..." Angela had both eyes closed, but with her hand she began to caress Fareeha's hands. "I thought you would leave..."

"Why should go Angela?”

“Because you would not want ... you would ..." Angela saw the woman in front of her. "Fareeha?..."

"Yes Angela, it's me... but quiet, everything is fine ..."

“What? ... When did you arrive?" Angela asked bewildered.

"Arrive? ... I've been here since the first day...”

"When I woke up ..." Angela started coughing. "When I woke up, you were here? Alone? "

“Angela, relax, you're very anxious, let me ..."

"Answer me! Were you here alone?!" Angela's voice was clearly uneasy.

"No ... now calm down a bit, you're not yet ..."

"Who was the person...?" Angela coughed again, louder this time. "The person who was here"

"I'll tell you , just lie down again, these very tense and still nobody knows what you have, or how you survived to that ..." Fareeha placed her hands on Angela's shoulders , and she reclined on the bed. "Gérard's wife, Amélie , has been here since the day they brought you, apparently Gérard asked her to be here instead of him ... maybe his way of rewarding you, I do not know ..." her voice sounded calm, but Angela knew something was bothering her.

"I'm sorry ..." Angela said. "For exalting me, it's just ..."

"It's okay ... Yes, she said that Gérard had asked her to keep track of your state of health ..."

"And she ...?”

"Are you asking if she left? ..." Fareeha finished Angela's question, who nodded only. "Yes, she left"

“Uh, that's ..." Suddenly Angela's tempers dropped.

"She said she would go for something to eat at the cafeteria, I think she'll be back soon ..."

Angela sighed. However, her sense of relief was gone when she saw Fareeha's face. She seemed genuinely dismayed by something, and Angela was afraid that perhaps she had been too obvious. ”How much time has passed?”

“Angela, I'm sorry ... I know you wanted to avoid this conversation, but I cannot continue without apologizing ... what happened was ..."

"You do not have to say anything else Fareeha ..." Angela interrupted.

"But…"

Angela extended her hand to take Fareeha’s. "I forgive you…"

“You… what? ... Really? ..." The brunette woman was more surprised than relieved. "Why? ... "

"I cannot blame you for what you did ...”

“Angela, you're taking it very well ... and although I do not understand why, I just want to tell you that ..."

"Because maybe that was the sign that we ..." Angela began, but was quickly interrupted by Fareeha.

"No Angela, please, do not say it ..."

"You have not thought that we were better before all this ... you know, as friends ..."

"No Angela, I have not thought ..." Fareeha got up from her seat and took Angela's face with her hands. "And you know why ... because I love you ..."

"What happened showed us that maybe… not as much as we both thought ..."

"It was just a trip Angela, all couples have it, please do not end up with this like this ..."

"This ended the day we stopped being the most important for each other, do not you think? ..." Angela took Fareeha's hands with her hands. Her bones still hurt, but that did not matter to her. "Understand that this is difficult ..."

Fareeha pulled away. "Difficult, this is difficult for you? Because honestly it does not seem like that..." his voice volume was more intense.

“Fareeha, please understand that ..."

"What do I understand exactly what Angela? ..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Mhm ... What did you get fed up with me? ... What have you already replaced me with someone else? ... "

"That is not true…"

"Ah, is not that? ... Because it does not look like it! ... "

"What are you talking about? ... Look, I understand your anger but ...”

"No, I do not think you understand! ... And you know why? ..." Tears were still on Fareeha's face but she could not control her anger. "Because I took care of you while you were in the hole where she left you ..."

"She? What are you? ... "

"I waited ... I waited patiently for you to heal ... to finally give me a chance to be something else..." Fareeha wiped the tears from her face from her. "And then, I give a little slip and you magically forget everything I did for you in these three years, something you did not even ask me about ... I did it because I cared ... because I care about Angela ..."

"And I'm very grateful for that, really, but ..."

"Did you forgive her? ... You did it, is not it?" Hazel eyes carefully watched the blue eyes.

"I do not know who you're talking about" Angela did not know what to say.

"Please Angela, you know it perfectly ..." Fareeha snorted. "Do you think I'm stupid ... That I do not know anything about what's happening around me ..."

Angela just remained expectant, she did not know what to say and did not want to reveal information without being sure that was what Fareeha was referring to.

"You think I do not know that she is the woman about you always talked about, the one who left for France, the one who used to call you ' mon ange ' ... I knew it from the first day you saw her ... the way you looked at her, how you moved your hands when you were close to her ... "

"Who? ... "

"Please Angela, we both know that that woman was Amélie ... Gérard's wife ... you remember how you were that day in the party, when she and Gérard were in your room" Fareeha returned to her seat, but this time furthest from Angela. "I did not even care, because I thought you had already overcome it ... I thought you had turned the page , that's why that day, before I went to visit my father I took you with her, I wanted to be sure that ... "

"To be sure if I did not feel anything for her anymore? "

"That's right ... and that's what it looked like from the moment I came back ... you looked like the same person you were with me before I left, even better" she wiped her tears from her face before they even touched her cheeks.

"And it was not a lie ... I loved you Fareeha, but maybe ..."

"Maybe not in the same way as her, right? ... that's why little by little you got closer to her again ... the day I passed by your room , after you decided to take that rest, she was hidden there, she thought I did not realize, but I could smell her perfume from the moment I entered the room ... "

"She was there? ... that explains ... " Angela began to think about the dream she had had that night, the dream where Amélie was kissing her, and now she knew that it had not been just a dream, that had been ... real.

"But I did not care, I knew that you were not able to do something with her ... or at least that's what I believed... because I'm sure that day, when you saw me with... you went looking for her ... doesn´t it?" Fareeha's voice sounded calmer.

"You're wrong, I did not go looking for her, it was just a coincidence ... what happened next ..."

"Was it your decision or her?” She asked Fareeha directly to Angela.

"Of both, but mainly mine”

"Do you regret having done it? ... because I do regret what I did, and believe me when I tell you that this is killing me inside”

“That’s why I know that maybe this is over, because I do not ... I do not regret what I did with Amélie, it hurts me to know that it hurts you, because you are very important to me, but I cannot deny that have made love with Amélie… made me feel alive again, just like I was before ..." A sharp pain in Angela's head made her stop. She placed her hand on the right side of her head and began to stroke lightly.

Fareeha got up. "If it's so clear to you, I think it's better that I go and let you rest ..." she went to the door. "For now there is nothing more to talk about ... but I promise you I will not give up so easily ..." she left giving a last look at the blonde on the bed, who looked like they would sleep at any time.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------

In the hall, Amélie was back when she met Fareeha, who was going in the opposite direction from Angela's room. The brunette walked quickly and decisively, so much that it made Amélie doubt why she was behaving in that way.

"Is everything okay?” Amélie asked once she was closer to her.

Fareeha looked at her and then took her by the arm. Her grip was strong, so much so that Amélie writhed a little trying to break free but without results.

"What is wrong with you?” Amélie asked while checking the strength of the brunette woman.

"You know very well what happens LaCroix, do you understand that you are playing with fire? ... I do not care if Gérard knows what you have done or not, but nothing of this is fair for him, for me , and much less for Angela ... or that you think that this will make to her career out of it? In her image in the organization? You are a married woman ... you cannot offer her anything ...”

"So, you know?”

Fareeha laughed sarcastically. "What if I know? ... Of course I know ... I'm not blind, and if I know, how long do you think it takes for others to find out? "

“I do not know and I do not care, now release me, you're hurting me ..." Amélie complained.

"Understand foolish, you do not see that you have done much harm to her" she told her, whispering but in a serious tone. "Let her live in peace, go to bother to another side, your husband, for example" when a couple of people passed by, the brunet woman released a little grip to hide that nothing was happening. "You had your chance but you threw it away ... your place is already occupied ... do not disturb ..."

"And if I do not? ... Or if Angela does not want me to do it? ..." Amélie asked in a way that marked her own territory.

“Then you're not as smart as I thought ..." Fareeha finally let Amélie out and continued her own way.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Amélie went back into the room where Angela was. She was a little distracted, as she could not help thinking over and over again in the conversation she had had with Fareeha, and how she had discovered her relationship with Angela, in addition to why she had had that sudden change.

The response was immediate, as soon as she looked in the direction of Angela's bed. She could see the blonde trying to stand up. Angela was sitting on the edge of the bed, and while she was leaning with both arms she tried to put her feet on the floor.

Amélie noticing this, ran in her direction to embrace her and at the same time stop her befor fall. ”Angela, but what are you doing? ... "

Angela answered Amélie's embrace in the same way. "You stayed ..."

"Of course I stayed, I would never again break a promise like that... but, where were you going? "

"I ehmm ..." Angela blushed.

"Angela ... you wanted going to look for me, is not it?” Amélie said in a scolding tone.

"I wanted to see you ... and tell you ..."

"What Fareeha knows? ... yes, I mfound her in the hall ... but come on Angela, you know that you cannot get up in this state ..." 

"I'm fine ... besides, I think I get better faster ... it must be because I inject my nanites directly into my bloodstream and not over my epidermis as I often do, which caused the healing to occur from the inside to the outside…"

"Ammm ok, then ...?”

"It's like if they had worked as a barrier ... the explosion caused damage to my body from the outside, but from the inside my nanites began to heal me, which stopped the damage, that way my vital organs were kept safe while the rest of them they repaired my muscles and skin ... at the same time that they did the work of my cells, just like I programmed them, although I was not sure what the result would be ... and I still do not know ...”

"You mean it's as if you had ...?”

"Yes, you could say that I died for a second ... maybe ..." Angela reached out and took a pair of scissors that were on the table.

“What are you doing?" Amélie asked.

"Experiment ..." Angela made a cut on her arm, from which blood quickly began to sprout.

"Angela, are you crazy?!!! ... Why did you do that? "Amélie exalted and quickly retreat scissors of the Angela’s hands.

"Look ..." Angela said as she looked at her arm. The cut was closing by itself slowly. "As I thought ... when my nanites replaced my cells and, well, they stayed ... now they are all over my bloodstream..."

"You mean that now you will be cured of any injury or illness?”

"Maybe ... although I do not know what their limit is, not after what they already did ... in addition to other side effects, such as reduction in the deterioration of the body, or prolonged youth, in a few words ..."

"That's good... I'm just glad you're okay..." Amélie leaned forward and kissed Angela's forehead and then on her lips.

"By the way ... you did not tell me how you found out about my accident ..."

"Well that's it..." the sound of Amélie's phone interrupted the conversation. "Hi..." Amélie's face turned serious as she listened to someone on the other side of the phone. Then she extended her arm to Angela, in sign that whoever the person who had called her wanted to talk with the doctor.

Angela placed the phone in her ear. "Hello"

"I'm glad you've already woken up doctor" was the same voice that had interfered her communicator before the explosion. "I hope you liked my surprise ..."

“Surprise? ... What are you talking about? "

"Not what, doctor, who ... that's right, it was me who contacted Miss LaCroix and got her the necessary permits to stay with you" the voice laughed lightly. "We did not want her to worry, did not we?”

"Who are you? ... "

"I'll be in touch ... bye" the call ended in the same way as the first time. It was obvious whoever it was, he wanted to scare Angela and let her know who was in control of the situation.

"Is it true? This person was the one who called you ..." Angela asked really worried.

"I do not know, I just received a call informing me of your status and the rest did not matter ..."

"This is wrong, is very bad ..."

"What do you mean, Angela? ... Who is this person? "

"I do not know, and I do not know what he or she wants ... maybe ... maybe it has something to do with my investigation" Angela gave signs that she would enter a nervous breakdown, so Amélie had to reassure her by leaning her head on her own shoulder and caress her.

"We have to go with your bosses, they will know what to do ..."

"I doubt it, now they are more interested in other things ... I would like ..."

"Yes ...?”

"I would feel better if we stopped seeing for a while ..."

“What?!!! ... No Angela, not again ..." Amélie put her hand under Angela's chin and raised her face to see her face to face.

"Only while I discover who this person is and what he wants ..."

“No Angela, I just got you back and I will not lose you because someone who wants to scare us on the phone ...”

“Amélie ... this person is dangerous, I do not want to hurt you ..." Angela took Amélie's hand with her hand.

"Neither do I, so I will not leave you alone ..."

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------

A week passed until the rest of the medical staff finally allowed Angela to leave the patient room. A week in which Amélie did not separate from her, not even during the visits of Fareeha, who showed her dissatisfaction with the situation, but avoided causing any kind of conflict that could bother Angela. After all, she wanted to prove that what she had said was true.

Everything had been relatively quiet, and that was what worried Angela the most, the calm before the storm. Calm that lasted very little once your phone rang again.

"Well doctor, it's time for you to go to work ..." said the voice.

"Work in what precisely?”

"We both know you have a small pending project, is not it? ... "

"You will need to be more specific, I have many projects in the waiting room ..." Angela's voice could hear a little discomfort, but in reality it was only to hide her nervousness.

“I understand, I talk about your project of ... resuscitation, to say somehow ..."

Angela was frozen, that was her biggest secret, as it was possible that someone had found out. It had to be someone inside Overwatch. "How? ... "

"The only thing that matters is that you start working, doctor"

"And if it does not work in the end? "

"Well, that will be a pity for your career, since it could mean the end of it... but I know that you would prefer it to be just that… Sadly, I do not even want to imagine that poor Miss LaCroix need someday a medical procedure like that and you cannot do nothing about it... that would be a shame for her and for you, don´t you think? "

"Don´t touch her ..."

"That's your decision doctor... now, get to work ..." after that the call ended, as always.

But now Angela was sure that it was not a mere rookie, but an infiltrator capable of finding all her secrets and using them against her. The sound of the door woke Angela from her trance. Amélie entered very excited.

"I got it ..." she said cheerfully.

“What?"

"A reservation in the new restaurant, that has tables on the roof, from where you can see the stars at night ..."

"Ahhh ... Amélie , I need ..."

“Please Angela, do not say any excuse ... we have to celebrate that you have got better and that we can finally ..."

"You have to go"

"Of course, I'll go home and prepare myself for the dinner, you should do the same ..."

"No, go away, you are in danger here ... with me ..."

“Angela, we already had this discussion and ..."

" I do not want to lose you , but I hurt more knowing that something can happen at any time because of me ..." Angela's gaze was serious and her voice sounded a little breathy.

Amélie understood that there was nothing she could say to Angela right now. "I'll tell you what we're going to do ... we're going to dine today, we'll calm down a bit and then ... then we can talk about what we're going to do ..."

"There's nothing to discuss, you should ..."

" Angela , please, that can wait ... for now I'm going, relax a little, take a shower, get dressed up and see you at dinner ..." Amélie picked up her purse and left.

The way back to her rooms seemed eternal. She had spent more than a month without being there. When she came in she could see some suitcases just to the side of the door, and Fareeha was leaving the room.

"Are you leaving?” Angela asked.

"It seems to be the best, there's no reason for me to stay here ..." the brunette woman replied.

"Oh ... I understand ... even so, I'll miss your company ..."

"I doubt it…"

“Fareeha I do not want you to leave this way, annoyed, you know I really appreciate you and I would have liked it ..." Angela stopped when she saw Fareeha walking towards her.

“Angela ... I failed you ... I would like to be able to fix what happened, too late I realized that I had everything just to have you by my side ... but with nothing I can remedy it and the know it is killing me... the knowledge that I lost it all, just for a few false caresses ... but maybe… maybe one day..." she stroked Angela's face for the last time and then she withdrew.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela took a look at what was now an empty room. However, she noticed that someone had been checking her desk, but when she came to check someone knocked on her door. When she opened the door she saw the same woman with whom she had seen McCree that day, the brunette with short hair and of purple makeup.

"Oh ... hello ...?” Angela was trying to remember the name.

“Samantha ..." she said with her Latin accent and then laughed quietly. “I only came to inform you that your laboratory is ready to start working ... and that the tenant has finished collecting her things..."

"Tenant?..." Angela asked really dismayed.

"Oh, they did not tell you ... another scientist from the organization was working in your laboratory while you were, well, you know what I mean ..."

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

The shower had helped Amélie to relax. She chose her outfit carefully, since she did not want to look too formal, but elegant. She dressed in a tight gray dress, sleeveless, with bare back and at the height of the knees, not to mention the light cleavage that gave a touch of sensuality. She arranged her hair in a bun braided, leaving a fringe on the right side of her face. The makeup was subtle, but enough to make the details of her face noticeable. 

Finally, she picked up a black coat and her purse. But her way to the door was interrupted by a well-known voice.

“Are you going to leave?” Gérard asked.

"What ... What are you doing here?” Amélie's voice betrayed that she was nervous.

"I live here... remember? ... You know, looking into your eyes I would say you have something to say ..." he said as he approached her. "Tell me… How is he? ... "

"What?...There is no he ..."

"Oh, then it's ‘she’, that explains a lot ... where did you meet? ..." he continued asking while holding a glass of wine in his hand. "What does she do? ... "

"Gérard, you're drunk ..."

"I'm fine!!!" He shouted. "How long did it take for her to fall in love with you?” He sounded really upset.

Amélie was starting to get scared. "Please, let me out, it is clear that you are not in condition to ..."

"Answer me damn! ... Answer at least some of my damn questions!!!" He threw his cup against the ground. "You will not do it? ... Well, then ask that damn thief, who the hell think she is to steal my wife? ... The love of my life… just to break our marriage”

"That was never true Gérard ... you know"

"Yes I know, and you know why? ... Because in all this time you have never allowed me to touch you... what about her? Do you allow it to her? You let her make ‘the love’ to you? "

Amélie was afraid to answer, she did not know what could happen.

"You do it, right? ..." He took a step back and threw what was on the table to the floor. "I have more right! I am your husband!!! "

"Well, you seem to forget that when you sleep with other women ..." Amélie realized later what she had said.

Gérard turned furiously, and took her by the neck. "Shut up!”

"Yes, we have made ‘the love’, more than once, and you know why? ..." Amélie said with difficulty because of the hands that held her neck. "Because I love her, more than I ever imagined, more than I'll ever love you ..."

Surprisingly, Gérard let her go, and the only thing he did was take a few steps back before collapsing on the floor. It was at that moment that Amélie took the opportunity to leave before something else happened.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Angela entered her laboratory. She could not recognize anything, everything seemed strange to her. And while she checked her lab, she noticed several cylindrical containers the size of a bullet. Some were color purple, yellow and a few other blue. ‘What is this?' She thought.

The sound coming from the other side of the lab caught her attention. There was the silhouette of a person. Angela remembered, that was the same silhouette she had seen the day she found out that Fareeha had cheated on her.

"Who is there?” she asked in a tone of authority.

"Oh, my apologies ... I did not realize that you had entered ... oh, but it's Dr. Ziegler ..." the voice was soft and a little serious at the same time. "Let me introduce myself ..." the person walked towards the light, it was a woman, in her uniform she could see the logo of Blackwatch, her hair was red. "My name is Moira O'Deorain"

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Amélie arrived at the restaurant. Fortunately, her skin showed no marks left by Gérard's hands, since she would not have had anything to cover them. More than ever she needed this rest, more than ever she needed Angela.

'Please Angela, do not delay much' she was waiting outside the restaurant, however, when the cold increase, she had no choice but to enter and wait sitting at the table.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked.

"Well, I think you already know that, because you are holding one of my ... results ..."

"This? ... What is it? "

"Do not you recognize it? Maybe you should look more closely ..." Moira said mockingly.

Angela watched closely and she realized what it was. "They are my…"

"Your nanites, yes, but modified ... we have a different versions for each situation since I could not perfectly replicate your work ... the yellow, healing, blue, power up the soldier, but the purple, well, let me show you ...” the redhead took a purple cylinder and spilled its contents on a plant, which began to die quickly from the outside to the inside, and in the end, nothing remained but dust. "Awesome, do not you think? ... It was what the high command wanted, a portable version that could be used by any soldier who knew how to shoot a rifle ... and avoid incidents like the one you had recently… although you were very fortunate "

Angela could not even move or say anything. This was completely unexpected for her. 

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------

The hours passed slowly for Amélie. Little by little people left the restaurant leaving it empty. She did her best to try not to think about that, or what had happened a few hours ago with Gérard, but the wine was over and the night was getting colder.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Angela entered Ana's office, she was furious. "What is this?" She threw a package of modified cylinders on the captain's desk.

“So you already found out ..." Ana answered calmly.

"You have no idea what you just did, you know what this means ?! ... "

"That our soldiers will be more capable on the ground"

"No, it means exactly what I feared ... that Overwatch lost its way, you all stopped caring about the fact that we were doing this to help humanity, now they only think about maintaining its existence because there is some people who do not want to lose the power, money and the privileges that come with having their jobs in this organization, not matter what cost ...” 

“Angela, I've had enough for today, retire ..."

"No Ana, you will listen to me ..."

"It's an order!!!” Ana shouted.

Angela was stopped and stood firmly standing. ”It’s okay ... I quit ..."

“You’re not serious, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment ..."

"No, it's not like that ... I cannot bear this anymore, that's why I quit..."

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------

One of the waiters approached Amélie to inform her that they were about to close the place. Throughout the night she still hoped that Angela would appear, but in the end she surrendered, Angela would not go.

Amélie did not know what to do. She was just standing outside the restaurant. She could not go home where Gérard was, and if Angela had not gone to the dinner, that meant that she really wanted her to leave.

She stood a while longer standing alone and waiting for a few moments. Afterward, she simply started walking towards her car and she went aimlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I like to add a lot of lore ... and like I said I have a new project and I would like to have your support, but this will be published in my tumblr, since it is a comic. By the way, I'll remove the pharamercy tag, since I've been receiving a lot of rude messages from this fandom, so if you follow my work from this fandom and want to see how this story ends, well now you will find me only in mercymaker.
> 
> Do not forget to comment or leave a kudo if you liked it so much here as in my tumblr ... see you !!! (7u7)/
> 
> https://essea-aep-aenye.tumblr.com/


	17. 17-WHAT I LOSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOOD TO BE BACK... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... IT'S BEEN A WHILE
> 
> If you wanna know what happened, check it up on my tumblr
> 
> I WILL JUST SAY THAT I WANNA DEDICATE THIS TO MY GF, WHO HAS MADE ME THE MOST HAPPY PERSON IN THE WORLD ... I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3

It had been a difficult night, a night in which Angela had not slept. She had spent all night packing her things, she was adamant about giving up on Overwatch. The morning came without warning, if had it not been for the door of her room that opened, she would never have noticed that the sun had come out.

"I see that it is really what they say ... you are leaving..." At the door of Angela's chambers stood the little man but of great character Torbjörn. Apparently Ana or perhaps someone else had let him know about the situation that had led to the creation of that weapon, of which he had been a part.

"I see that the news did not take long to spread ..." Angela was still collecting her things. "It does not matter anymore, I'll leave when I finish packing"

"Of course it matters ... What do you think you're doing?! ..." The engineer said seriously.

"I did not join Overwatch to make my investigation a weapon..." Angela replied, clearly outraged by the question.

"No one does it ... or do you think I did? ... I developed my inventions to fight against the Omnics, but after the war ended, they started using them to fight people, destroy cities and even worse things ... but do you know why I stay? ..." He looked carefully to Angela, who did not have a clear answer to that question. "Being just in the sofa sitting, seeing what they did with my work, everything would be just me feeling useless, helpless ... here ... here at least I have the opportunity to control a bit what happens ..."

"I do not understand how…"

"No? ... for example you, the weapon is made, there is no way to reverse what they did, what we did, but you can change that ... make the inverse form of your work, those purple things, instead of kill someone, be able only to immobilize, increase the administered healing, I do not know ... use your brain, but do not let this opportunity go ... what will you do out there? ... Nothing out there will really make difference like what you do here ... nothing else is worth ...”

"I do not think anything changes ..."

"Think about it ... and then make a decision, I still have to go back to work ... by the way, the cyborg is waiting in the medical bay" the man finally said before leaving.

“Genji!!!" Angela had forgotten about him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She left what she was doing and went quickly to the medical bay. Genji was standing right outside, and noticing that the doctor was going there, he stood up firmly, clearly glad to see the blonde again.

“Genji ... I almost forgot ..." Angela's words were stopped by the unexpected reaction of the younger Shimada. He hugged strongly Angela. But then he released her and looked away.

"It's good to see you again, Dr. Ziegler ..." he said without looking at Angela. "And in good health..."

"I eh ..." Angela was still surprised by the reaction that Genji had had to see her, that is, they had only chatted once, and that was after having made peace and that he would accept be helped from her.

"It's good to see you too Genji ..." she said a bit embarrassed.

"I wanted to visit you ... but you already had company and I ... I'm still not ready to talk with another person..." Upon hearing that, Angela remembered that she was supposed to have been in a different place the night before, and that there was someone waiting for her, someone she had forgotten because of everything that had happened.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

The light came through the windshield. Amélie had spent the night in her car. Her body hurt, it had been an uncomfortable night.

She lit her car and drove to the nearest coffee shop, after all, she had not eaten and now she was hungry. Fortunately, she carried some cash with her, in addition to the cards. She bought a chicken sandwich and an orange juice. She did not want to attract too much attention because of her elegant attire, so she opted not to eat inside the cafeteria and instead to do it inside her car.

While she ate, her cell phone began to vibrate. Realizing this, the image of Angela appeared in Amélie's mind. She was sure it would be Angela who was calling her, perhaps to apologize, she thought. However, the name on the screen could only be read "unknown number". Curiosity overcame her, so she answered the call.

After the call ended, Amélie turned off her phone from her and left.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

Angela said goodbye to Genji just a few minutes later, she had to run. She picked up her car keys from her and drove as fast as she could towards the house of Amélie and Gérard. However, when she arrived the first thing she noticed was that Amélie's car was not in the residence.

Angela knocked on the door a couple of times and she could only hear the sound of something breaking inside the house. It was the sound of a cup falling to the ground. She knocked on the door again and this time the sound of footsteps approaching indicated that there was someone inside.

For Angela's bad luck, the one who opened the door was Gérard and not Amélie.

"Good morning Gérard ... Is your wife in home?..." Angela asked nervously.

"Amélie, no ... she is not here ... she has not arrived home since last night" Gérard looked away, remembering what had happened last night. "But ... why were you looking for her?" He asked, since the fact that Angela was in his house asking him about his wife seemed very strange, it was almost as if...

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone? ..." Angela had no time for doubts, she had to find Amélie quickly. The fear of what might have happened to her was unbearable. It was no longer just the fact that Amélie could be mad at her, now that she had learned that Amélie had not appeared since the night before, the fear that something bad had happened to her was overwhelming. Angela was about to panic, but she could hold herself. "I need to talk to her ... it's ... important"

"Why? Something wrong? ... If you want to, you can tell me… and later I could..." Gérard was interrupted abruptly by Angela.

"Sorry, I cannot ... Doctor-patient confidentiality ..." she said before turning around and getting into her car.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Ten hours ... for ten hours Angela was wandering around the city, going to the places that Amélie used to visit, but she could not find her. Angela was tired, very tired. All this added to what was happening with Overwatch at that time, was exhausting. Finally she decided to return to the facilities, not because she had given up, she did not plan to seek the support of a certain ... person.

Angela did not even bother to park the car she had borrowed inside the base. She was in a hurry to worry about those trifles. She was walking so fast and lost in her own thoughts of her that she almost did not notice the vehicle parked in front of the main entrance. But what really caught her attention was the woman standing with a letter in her hand. The woman wore a wine-colored raincoat, tight black pants and a pair of dark boots.

"A ... Amélie ... Is that you? ... "There was no response, because it was not necessary. Amélie turned around, her eyes were quite wet, her fingers holding the letter tightly, but she did not move. Angela ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Amélie , I was so worried about you ... I thought ... Sorry I forget that… I want to tell you that I'm so sorry , I ..."

"It does not matter anymore ..." Amélie said in a low tone.

"Amélie ... what are you ...?”

"Take ..." She held out her hand to Angela giving the letter to her. Then she turned around and started walking, but Angela stopped her. "Do not try to…"

"Wait ... Something happened, right?” Angela said.

Amélie did nothing but look at Angela. The silence reigned between them. It was as if they were communicating only with their eyes. Amélie could not stop seeing the blue eyes of Angela , her cheeks slightly pink, the way her hair moved with the wind, her lips ... those lips with what she never stopped dreaming every night, the same ones who had told her so many things, some that had made her very happy and others that had caused her pain. Suddenly Amélie began to slowly approach the blonde and put both arms around her, hugging her carefully, both joined her cheeks. And then Amélie whispered in Angela's ear. "Let's go away from here…".

Angela froze for a moment. "What did you say? ... Are you asking me to...? ... "

"Remember what you told me ... that day when we saw each other again ..." Amélie interrupted.

"Every word ... but I do not understand ..."

"You told me ... if that day I had asked you to go with me, you would have done it"

" Amélie ..." Angela's voice became tender as she parted a little from Amélie to see her face.

"Now I'm doing it ... I'm asking you to run away from here, with me ..."

"I don `t believe…"

" I love you Angela ... I love you so much that it even hurts to breathe if you're not by my side, not knowing what you're doing, if you're fine, if you'll return from your next mission, all that is killing us slowly, do not you see it? ... Let’s get away of all this, of these wars, these damn conspiracies, these problems ... cannot we continue like this? ... I just want to live with you the rest of my life, a simple life as it was before, can have you every day and every night next to me is all what I want ... but that will not be possible while we are here ...” Amélie pressed hard on her left pocket, her cell phone was vibrating, but she seemed to want to crush her cell phone in order to ignore it. "And I'm not going to leave and left you here"

"People…"

"I do not care about anything else Angela, only you" Amélie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear Angela her. "Will you ...? "

Angela looked for a few seconds towards the ground. Then she looked up, could’ve seen a slight smile on her face. A kiss was the answer. "By the way, what does it say in this letter?”

Amélie took the letter from Angela's hands and broke it. "Nothing important, not now ..."

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

The sound of people walking from one side to another, the engines of the planes taking off and the operator announcing the arrival and departure of the flight, echoed in the head of Amélie , but she could only think of the blonde woman of whom she had not known anything for a week.

That had been an agreement between the two, not communicating before time, since someone could discover what they were planning. However, it was already late and Angela did not appear. But when she saw or a blond woman walking hurriedly, with her hair slightly disheveled and she dragged with difficulty a couple of suitcases, she could finally relax.

Angela looked like a disaster, but Amélie loved that view. The meeting was discreet, nobody had to know that they both knew each other. However, both could not help but look at each other and smile, even if only for a moment.

Angela pulled her phone from her and started writing a text, shortly after Amélie's phone rang. She watched what that message said.

\- Scared? Haha

Then she started writing too.

-Of course not

\- Liar! ... Do not think I did not see your face

\- Well, maybe a little ... I did not want my Cinderella to escape

-Well, you're lucky, I will not

-I'm glad you're here ... I cannot wait to be away from here

-I do not either ... Do you mind if I go for some food? I have not eaten all day

-Go ahead

Angela got up from her seat and headed to the airport cafeteria. She ordered her food and waited, her phone started ringing. She answered the call without first seeing who it was.

"You broke our agreement doctor... it's a shame, it was the only thing I avoided ... certain necessary measures ... now I suggest you do not leave that cafeteria ..."

"You again ... What do you mean? ..." Angela did not finish speaking when she heard people scream and run. Her phone fell to the floor when she appreciated the scene in front of her eyes.

Talon soldiers at the airport was inside the airport, they easily eliminated security. The screams of the people almost deafened the sound of the shots. But what really paralyzed Angela was seeing what or who was the target of these soldiers. Two of them quickly approached Amélie, who tried to run, but was quickly immobilized by the shot of a tranquilizer dart. They needed her alive.

Angela ran as fast as she could. She can see how those men took the delicate figure of Amélie from the ground. Angela's heart she was pounding when she saw how she was stripped of what she loved most. Her legs missed a punch, she knew the soldiers would not hesitate to shoot her if she got too close, but that did not matter.

Angela came to the place where her suitcases were found. And she started looking for something inside it. Her weapon. Angela wished she did not have to use it, but that did not matter now. As soon as Angela touched her weapon, she did feel a heat rising on her back that then went to her breast. At the beginning she ignored it. She tried to keep her gaze fixed on Amélie, however, soon everything began to blur and she felt a throbbing pain.

Soon she collapsed on the floor and felt something slip from her chest to her abdomen. The air was missing her, the pain was unbearable. Angela had been shot. But who? ... She did not see anyone, Talon's soldiers were in front of her, not behind her.

Angela was desperately trying to crawl towards Amélie and her kidnappers, her left hand on her chest as she tried to contain the bleeding and with the other she pulled herself forward. The tears kept coming. She lacked air. "Amélie " she said with difficulty. "No ... please ..." the pain increased and all she could see was a white color. "Stop ... do not ..."

"Pathetic ..." said a voice that came from behind. Angela could hear the steps. "So much work, so much time, so much wasted potential ... and why? ... ".

Angela could see the silhouette of a person standing in front of her. It was a thin shape that was all she could notice. But the voice was more than familiar. It was Dr. O'Deorian.

"I could ... we could, the world, use your knowledge for something bigger ..." Moira sighed. "I guess we'll have to find someone else ..." she lowered her gun to Angela. But he stopped when he saw how her wound began to heal itself. "Amazing"

Little by little the view of Angela was returning. She needed to buy time. "Why? ... Why are you doing this? ... Leave Amélie alone, she has nothing to do with this ... " Angela lowered her voice from her in such a way that Moira thought she was too weak to move.

"To Miss ... LaCroix ... We need her for others ... affairs ... but do not worry about that, you will not be here to see it"

Angela got the time that she needed. She managed to take the weapon from the ground and with the little force that she had fired. Moira's heartrending scream echoed in Angela's ears, though the shot had done no mortal damage, had caused a serious wound near Moira's left eye.

"Damn ... you'll pay for this!!!”She shouted. But it was interrupted by the entrance of agents belonging to Overwatch who began to shoot down several of Talon's soldiers, who rushed in their way... with Amélie.

Angela could not do anything, just observe...


End file.
